El Héroe Legendario
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Finn vivió toda su vida pensando que era un héroe genuino y sin igual, ahora dudará de lo que creyó ser en la vida cuando el verdadero mal y el caos se desate sobre Ooo. Su más grande reto por el destino de la nación. ¿Un héroe? Pondrán a prueba ese título...
1. El principio del fin

.

Era una noche obscura y fría… los árboles y los pinos eran azotados por el fuerte viento infernal que se propiciaba en esos momentos, la luna llena brillaba en lo más alto de su esplendor, la única capaz de ver más allá de la obscuridad y del abismo…

Ahí se encontraba él, con apariencia de unos veinte años de edad, en un enorme y viejo castillo abandonado, sentado en un trono de piedra rodeado por grandes trozos de roca, lamentándose por lo que había pasado, cortinas a su lado color bermellón portando él una gabardina color vino la cual llegaba al suelo, sin camisa y un pantalón negro mientras sus pies eran descubiertos… se lamentaba en silencio mientras la luna resplandecía en el interior del castillo, su cabello ligeramente alargado… el cual algún día fue dorado como el sol no era más dorado sino había pasado a ser obscuro como la noche pues el mal habitaba en su cuerpo desde ese día.

Finn se encontraba en su trono de piedra respirando por las fosas nasales, manteniendo cada una de sus manos en los extremos del trono. Pasaron cerca de dos horas, el joven miró una de sus manos, en ella un anillo creado de roca volcánica y lava permanecía, recordaba a su amada a la perfección. Su rabia le pesa… la tristeza… lo asfixia… solo negó con la cabeza levantándose del trono y comenzando a caminar por el castillo se puso a meditar, los grandes y extensos pasillos eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna, Finn se paseaba acariciando la mesa de madera destruida y todo lo que encontraba a su paso, llegó hasta el último piso de este y se quedó quieto, pasó saliva ligeramente tras escuchar fuera del castillo una enorme tribulación de caballeros que venían a hacerle frente, Finn giró prestando atención al desorden y salió por el gran balcón tras abrir la enorme puerta de esta para ver de qué se trataba, en efecto… grandes cantidades de caballeros venían preparados para retarlo.

Finn miró hacia abajo frunciendo el ceño… numerosos ejércitos de caballeros con armaduras, espadas y antorchas llegaban para tratar de destruirlo. El joven pegó un grito mirando al cielo y en esos momentos su cuerpo se convirtió en energía obscura en forma de torbellino la cual despedía bolas de luz azul brillante, en esos momentos se elevó al cielo y volando por este descendió a gran velocidad, los caballeros se quedaron mirando como el humo negro descendía hasta que este chocó contra el suelo y al hacerlo grandes cantidades de caballeros salieron volando de ahí, el impacto fue tan brutal que incluso sumió y limpió el perímetro donde chocó. Finn apareció de nuevo en forma humana inclinado mientras su puño se encontraba en el suelo, después de levantarse desapareció dejando un rastro de materia obscura y apareció en medio de otro grupo de caballeros, estos voltearon asombrados por lo que había pasado, Finn serpenteó su mano y de esta salió algo parecido a un enorme látigo rojizo radiante, sin pensarlo atacó a los caballeros dando un latigazo… estos al recibir el golpe fueron lanzados varios metros del lugar, Finn volvió o desaparecer para volver a hacerlo en otro punto y los volvió a atacar… uno… dos… tres golpes con su látigo bastaron para que este desapareciera y para que los caballeros redujeran su número en gran manera.

Los restantes se inmutaron por verlo y algunos valientes decidieron correr a atacarlo, el joven sonrió con arrogancia y levantando un poco sus dos manos del suelo salieron otras más las cuales sujetaban los pies de los caballeros y los jalaban hacia abajo, Finn giró rápidamente y aplaudió una sola vez para que de esta manera al chocar sus manos un viento salvaje soplara haciendo volar a otro puñado de guerreros, después de ello el joven pudo admirar como los caballeros se hacían a un lado mientras levantaban sus espadas repetidas veces, una enorme máquina de madera con forma humana se estaba levantando del suelo lentamente hasta quedar de pie, Finn la miró desde abajo y puso cara seria… en ese momento su cuerpo volvió a desintegrarse por el torbellino de materia obscura haciendo frente a la máquina de madera por los aires esta vez con una forma de halcón aleteando a su adversario, al chocar el halcón atravesó la máquina y esta instantáneamente se desplomó.

…

Minutos después, ningún caballero seguía de pie o con vida, Finn había acabado con todos y cada uno de ellos, o eso era lo que pensaba. Otro joven al cual Finn daba la espalda llegó hasta el lugar, tenía el cabello anaranjado y este poseía aspecto de una flama levemente erguida con dos pequeños mechones en cada costado de su cara, su rostro era similar al del quien tenía enfrente, Finn se percató de que aún quedaba alguien con vida y volteó lentamente, al hacerlo observó cómo ese ser sacaba la espada de la muerte y la alzaba colocándosela a un lado de él, el joven Finn hundió un poco las cejas con cara seria, pero en esos mismos instantes cambió esa mirada y sonrió con cinismo.

Ambos rivales se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos y después de ello cada uno corrió hasta el otro para dar inicio a la gran batalla.

**(Final del sueño) **

Finn abría rápidamente sus ojos y al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor en sus oídos, un enorme zumbido que dolía y era ensordecedor, alzó la mano derecha al cielo y vio pasar una enorme bola de energía obscura la cual se estrelló contra el suelo con gran ímpetu como si hubiera sido un meteorito, el ambiente era como el de una guerra, el cielo era color amarillo y carmesí a la vez, tenía ligeras nubes y de este salían pequeños tentáculos negros moviéndose, había mucho ruido alrededor… el joven se incorporó un poco y miró a un costado su gorro de oso polar y su espada de sangre de demonio, primeramente se puso el gorro y después tomó la espada y se la colocó detrás de su espalda, observó alrededor sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal ya que de lejos miró como algo que parecía ser un gigante llevaba en su espalda a la Princesa Flama y a la Dulce Princesa las cuales se encontraban inconscientes.

-No lo permitiré- musitó

De pronto comenzó a correr hacia el gigante con todas sus fuerzas… mientras se dirigía a este de los costados aparecieron criaturas esqueléticas las cuales intentaron hacerle frente, Finn no se detenía, tomó la espada de sangre de demonio y mientras avanzaba peleaba contra ellas, en el primer oponente dio un par de brazadas a ambos lados, después giró tirando la espada enemiga en un bloqueo y finalmente saltó arremetiendo contra el adversario el cual cayó al suelo, destruyó sin ninguna dificultad un pequeño ejército de esas cosas y cuando estaba no muy lejos del gigante apareció un enorme centauro, Finn frunció el ceño y corrió para hacerle frente, al llegar al oponente bloqueó el golpe y dio un corte en la espalda del semi-humano para después cortarle las dos patas delanteras haciendo que cayera de boca, finalmente enterró la espada en el abdomen de la bestia y volvió a mirar al gigante el cual se alejaba más con su princesa.

-No te lo permitiré- habló con angustia al ver la escena ante sus ojos

Continuó corriendo hasta este pero en esos momentos algo le cogió atrapándolo y arrojándolo a un lado, el joven molesto se levantó del suelo y de inmediato se colocó en posición de combate, su adversario parecía un ser inofensivo así que decidido Finn corrió hasta él para destruirlo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le enterró la espada y se sorprendió al ver que su enemigo se evaporó y desapareció al momento, en ese mismo instante el humano tiró su espada y cayó al suelo de rodillas ya que alguien le había enterrado un cuchillo en su espalda, se giró y no vio a nadie… lo único que hizo fue retirar el arma de su espalda y sangrar por la boca.

Todo comenzaba a verse un poco nublado y disparejo, las piedras comenzaron a elevarse y poco a poco iba apareciendo la muerte del suelo tras una cortina de humo la cual giraba de arriba abajo hasta que esta pareció por completo con una túnica obscura cubriendo todo el cuerpo y parte de su cara.

-Finn… tu destino está decidido, tu alma será enviada al reino de la muerte para que sea destruida y el Lich se apodere de todo Ooo- decía está con su voz gruesa señalándolo con una mano mientras levitaba un poco

-No… no puedo morir ahora, por favor, tan solo déjame salvar a la Princesa Flama- dijo el humano apenas y hablando

-Vamos… irás hacia la eternidad, con todas aquellas almas que has matado y destruido

En esos momentos fueron transportados a una especie de vórtice o agujero negro en el cual ambos estaban sobre una gran plataforma de piedra, alrededor de ellos se encontraba un torbellino azulado con pequeños agujeros negros consumiéndolo, Finn miró esto y asintió con angustia.

-Tal vez sea lo más justo…- dijo inclinando la cabeza- pero muerte… no puedo permitir que el Lich se apodere de Ooo, debo hacer algo para detenerlo, además no logro recordar nada de lo que ha pasado

-No hay escapatoria para la muerte… las cosas se han decidido… serás destruido y Ooo apoderado

-No te lo permitiré, no permitiré que me despojes a la eternidad, tengo que detener al Lich, aunque eso signifique enfrentarte- habló limpiándose la boca

-Mortal… eres mío…- decía haciendo aparecer su espada la cual tenía un mango de hueso y cráneo con otro atravesado

Finn se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta ella para dar inicio a la batalla, dio el primer golpe el cual fue bloqueado por la muerte y esta enseguida pateó su abdomen logrando que el héroe cayera al suelo, después se acercó a él y dio una brazada a la cara del chico pero este se quitó del lugar, ahora Finn dio un golpe bajo que fue bloqueado por la espada de la muerte y ella en ese momento giró rápidamente para contraatacar, Finn sin dudarlo se agachó y después de hacerlo saltó para enterrar su espada de sangre de demonio en la muerte, ella solo se hizo a un lado y continuó con la batalla. La pelea no tenía igual, ambos rivales bloqueaban los ataques, esquivaban los golpes y contraatacaban por igual, Finn se agachó por un momento y después echó su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que fuera cortada, al hacerlo lanzó una brazada hacia su enemiga pero esta detuvo su mano por la muñeca evitando ser herida, luego quiso atacar con su espada pero Finn movió su brazo haciendo que la fuerza de este tapara con su espada el golpe, así pues la muerte soltó su muñeca y siguieron peleando.

En un momento determinado el joven héroe había rodado por el suelo tras esquivar una brazada de su rival… Finn en ese instante saltó y trató de enterrarle una vez más la espada a la muerte en la cabeza pero esta solo desapareció y apareció detrás suyo tomándolo del cuello y elevándolo del suelo.

-¿Por qué crees que puedes burlar a la muerte humano inmundo?- dijo ella molesta

Finn sujetaba el brazo de la muerte y con su otra mano trataba de agarrar su espada la cual se encontraba a centímetros de él.

-Este es tu destino…

Cuando finalmente logró tomar su espada sin dudar la enterró en el abdomen de la muerte, esta gritó y en ese momento cayó al suelo dejando al humano libre, Finn corrió hasta ella y le volvió a enterrar su espada en el pecho, esta vez la muerte se hizo para atrás dejando su propia espada, Finn la tomó y sintió el enorme poder que poseía, de nuevo enterró y desenterró repetidas veces la espada de la muerte en ella hasta dejarla en paz.

-¡Dime a que te quisiste referir con que el Lich se apoderará de Ooo!- exigía este

-El me prometió que si te destruía me daría todas las almas de Ooo que matara para ser más poderoso… era un acuerdo que teníamos- hablaba arrastrándose por el suelo

-¿Qué?- preguntó el humano sorprendido

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Finn… únete a mí, juntos podemos derrotar al Lich y podremos hacer lo que queramos, tomar lo que queramos… piénsalo…

-Yo no soy como tú o como el Lich…- habló Finn negando con la cabeza

En ese momento le enterró su propia espada en el pecho y lo elevó al aire para después aventarlo con la fuerza de esta.

-Cometes un grave error tonto- habló la muerte tirada en el suelo

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de mis actos- contestó Finn

Siendo así el humano alzó la espada de la muerte y con todas sus fuerzas dio una gran brazada la cual fue a incrustarse en el cráneo de la muerte, este se rompió por el impacto recibido permitiendo correr la espada hasta su pecho, en esos momentos materia obscura en forma de humo salió de ella yendo directamente a la boca de Finn e introduciéndose en su cuerpo, Finn cayó de rodillas cuando el humo negro comenzó a entrar en su garganta, sentía que se asfixiaba por este y sentía que iba perdiendo el conocimiento, lo último que vio y escuchó fue el cuerpo de la muerte explotar y su espada estar a un lado de él, Finn cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras que el terreno infra-mundial iba desapareciendo lentamente.


	2. En el ciego mundo

.

-_Muy bien… solo un alma tan obscura y llena de maldad podría llegar hasta aquí sin morir en el proceso- decía __Aquandrius_ _otorgándole __una de sus esferas para cumplir deseos_

_-Al fin, con esta estúpida esfera tendré otra oportunidad de destruir la tierra, pero… ahora que sé cómo hacerlo no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces- sonreía el Lich para sí_

_-Debo advertir una vez que el deseo se realice no hay marcha atrás…- dijo Aquandrius esperando que el Lich deseara algo tonto_

_Este en sus pensamientos formuló el deseo y sonrió con maldad por lo que pediría._

_-Mi deseo… es que me otorgues otras tres esferas mágicas para pedir más deseos_

_La serpiente lo miró con desprecio, al parecer lo había usado muy bien, ningún otro guerrero audaz o astuto que llegó hasta él había pedido algo tan inteligente. De mala manera le otorgó otras tres esferas de deseos y el Lich sonrió con malicia._

_-Muy bien, ahora sí… mi primer deseo es… que se habrá un agujero de gusano con dirección al cuarto del tiempo donde habita el todopoderoso Prism-o_

_El Lich aventó una esfera al aire y esta explotó dando origen a un agujero de gusano permitiendo el paso al cuarto del tiempo, Aquandrius se maravilló al ver el agujero de gusano ante sus ojos._

_-Imposible…- musitó la serpiente negando con la cabeza_

_Lo último que vio fue al Lich entrar por él y al hacerlo el agujero de gusano desapareció de la nada._

…

_-Jajajajajaja… mi deseo es poder gobernar y manipular a los demás seres a voluntad propia cuando quiera, usando máscaras con mi referencia desde estos momentos…- habló el Lich con firmeza_

_Prism-o resopló de cansancio al escucharlo y lo miró detenidamente, lo único que hizo fue cumplirle su deseo y en esos momentos el aura del Lich comenzó a brillar, este sintió un gran poder, capaz de dominar a quien sea a su voluntad._

_-Conozco tus reglas, sé que no puedo pedir más de un deseo y que tú y el búho cósmico no son manipulables por su gran poder, es por eso que tengo más deseos extra- dijo aventando una esfera al aire- ¡Deseo que Finn pierda la memoria en medio del caos que pronto causaré!_

_La esfera reventó en el aire y enseguida el Lich aventó la última de ellas…_

_-Deseo tener en mí poder el gran y único ojo demoniaco, capaz de conceder cualquier cosa a quien lo porte_

_En esos instantes alrededor del cuello del Lich se iba creando el ojo demoniaco. Lo único que hizo después de esto fue iniciar una risa macabra mientras levantaba sus dos manos en señal de victoria._

**(Final del sueño)**

**-**Finn… Finn… despierta…- ordenó una voz

El humano abría sus ojos rápidamente y al hacerlo un aura verde corrió por ambos ojos de este, tendido en el suelo boca abajo se incorporó con dificultades.

Finn se inmutó al verse, miró ambas manos moviéndolas al derecho y al revés con indiferencia, algo no andaba bien… su gorro de oso polar había desaparecido de su cabeza y de donde se suponía estar, un terreno totalmente distinto. El lugar en donde se encontraba se parecía mucho al reino de fuego, una enorme puerta yacía en frente del héroe… el cabello dorado de Finn caía apenas por su cara hasta sus cejas… y su vestimenta había cambiado repentinamente.

Portaba una gabardina color vino la cual llegaba hasta sus pies… su camisa había sido destruida por completo, un pantalón ajustado y negro como la noche cubría por completo sus piernas, la hebilla metálica de este… formaba la cara de la muerte, unos zapatos al igual obscuros cubrían sus pies. Finn se tomó de su cabeza con ambas manos y se meneó de un lado a otro, observó a un costado suyo mirando la espada de la muerte, el humano caminó hasta ella y la levantó. La espada de la muerte tenía un hueso blanco para ser sujetada, seguida había un pequeño cráneo en el cual otro hueso atravesaba este por la boca formando la cruz de las espadas, el filo y la forma de la espada eran impresionantes, sin duda alguna era una espada única y sumamente poderosa.

-La espada de la muerte…- susurró Finn pasando un dedo por un costado del filo

Tomó su otra espada de sangre de demonio y ambas se las colocó detrás de su espalda formando una equis entre ellas. El humano miró con detenimiento el lugar reconociendo que en efecto… se encontraba en el reino de fuego, en esos momentos recordó aquella escena ante sus ojos del gigante llevando en su espalda a la Princesa Flama… Finn abrió de gran manera sus ojos tras recordarlo.

-¡Princesa Flama!- gritó preocupado

Sin pensar nada abrió violentamente la puerta con un pie mientras portaba ambas espadas amenazadoramente, Finn las bajó enseguida con tristeza por lo que vio, en el suelo estaba tendida la Princesa Flama apenas respirando, a un costado de la princesa se encontraba una daga, el chico corrió hasta ella tirando las espadas y al llegar cayó de rodillas.

-Princesa Flama…- dijo con voz entre cortada

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió levemente al verlo.

-¿F-Finn…?- habló débilmente

-Princesa, no… no me dejes por favor… ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó molesto soltando una lágrima de sus ojos

-Finn… yo… te… te amo…- susurró

Finn tomó la mano de la princesa y la puso en su mejilla mientras besaba su muñeca.

-Y yo a ti…- dijo con voz quebrada- no me abandones por favor, estarás bien, resiste…- suplicó

-No Finn… no puedo prometerlo, se acabó…- hablaba con más debilidad mientras su cabello y color se apagaban cada vez más

-No digas eso por favor princesa, te necesito… tú… tú eras mi nuevo sueño…

La princesa sonrió con ternura por lo que dijo comenzando a acariciar la mejilla húmeda del héroe, soltó una lágrima de lava la cual recorrió su bello rostro.

-Y tú él mió Finn…- decía tomando su mano con la suya dejándole en ella un anillo de roca volcánica y lava

Finn lo miró y lo apretó con su mano para después besar su puño con el anillo, soltó otra lágrima, el dolor lo consumía por dentro…

-Finn… yo… estoy…

No pudo terminar la frase, una cara de debilidad se creó en la cara de la Princesa Flama, su color y sus llamas se extinguieron por completo, Finn solo negó con la cabeza como tratando de que lo que estaba pasando no fuera verdad, respiraba agitadamente y en su garganta se creaba un doloroso nudo.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritaba con ira y tristeza a la vez abrazando el cuerpo

La cruel verdad había pasado muy rápido, lentamente se levantó del suelo sintiéndose derrotado y triste, en esos momentos sintió como unas manos lo tomaron por detrás de sus hombros.

-Ella sabía su destino…- susurró una voz

En esos instantes los ojos de Finn se iluminaron completamente llevándolo a un recuerdo en sus pensamientos mediante una visión.

**(Recuerdo)**

La Princesa Flama había aventado una gran bola de fuego a un adversario pero este no se inmutó ni pareció afectarle, ella desesperada pensando lo peor seguía peleando con su fuego pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, el monstruo había logrado tirarla y estaba listo para arrematar, pero en esos momentos una espada lo atravesó y este cayó al suelo. La princesa sonrió apenas al ver que se trataba de Finn, era un alivio verlo, este solo le tendió su mano sin decir nada y ella aceptó, después de levantarse ambos se abrazaron, la Princesa Flama se sentía mejor y feliz pero esa felicidad fue interrumpida por un jadeo por parte de ella, se alejó un poco del héroe y miró que tenía una daga enterrada en el abdomen, el causante había sido el humano el cual se había comportado muy extraño… la princesa lo miró confundida y cayó al suelo retirando la daga… Finn solo se quedaba ahí mirando la escena sin hacer nada, de pronto volteó hacia atrás y se observó que portaba una máscara con la forma del Lich.

**(Final del recuerdo)**

El humano salía de la visión confundido por ella, se giró inmediatamente para ver quién era el que lo había llevado al recuerdo.

-¿Búho cósmico?- preguntó sorprendido al verlo- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué vi que yo maté a la Princesa Flama? Yo nunca lo haría, ¿Qué era lo que portaba?

-Si Finn lo sé, tú nunca lo harías, la princesa había tenido un sueño premonitorio antes de este día, aceptando su destino me pidió un favor, guiarte en el ciego mundo…

-¿Ciego mundo?- preguntó volteando a verla

-Finn, tu no fuiste el causante de la muerte de tu pareja… ha sido el Lich quien lo hizo

-¿El Lich?-cuestionó sin poder creerlo

-El dominó tú mente para que lo hicieras con la máscara que portabas en el recuerdo que acabas de ver y en el sueño de la Princesa Flama, el Lich es capaz de manipular a quien sea ahora… menos a ti, es por eso que antes intentó asesinarte mandando a la misma muerte para hacerlo, a pesar de no ser manipulado por completo puede que sucumbas a serlo ya que tiene en su poder el ojo demoniaco…

-El… hizo que yo… matara a la Princesa Flama…- musitó con melancolía

Las palabras no se hicieron más presentes en la boca del humano, la tristeza lo había invadido por completo, la furia era lo de menos en estos momentos.

-Si tan solo existiera una manera de causarte el dolor que me has hecho sentir- decía apretando sus puños

-Puede que la única manera sea posible, yo te guiaré por tu recorrido en el ciego mundo el cual está en manos por el momento del Lich, una vez que consigas lo que quieres la Princesa Flama podría volver a la vida…

-¿A la vida? Búho… ¿Puede volver a vivir?

-Verás Finn, una vez que liberes a todos del control del Lich su energía obscura te absorberá con un nuevo propósito… cada que tú te debilites, la princesa se hará más fuerte hasta que viva tan solo por tu deseo de que eso pase… aunque, no sé qué es lo que pase al final contigo pero… te puedo asegurar que ella vivirá otra vez… si estás dispuesto a hacerlo…

-Si para hacer que la Princesa Flama vuelva a la vida tengo que recorrer mundos infernales, pelear contra mil bestias y matar a el Lich entonces… lo haré…- habló el joven héroe frunciendo el ceño y decidido

Después de decir eso se acercó al cuerpo de la princesa y lo tomó entre sus brazos levantándola, caminó a una pequeña cama que yacía en la habitación admirando su belleza y cuidadosamente la depositó ahí… juntó su frente con la de él y la movió lentamente.

-Te juro que haré lo que sea necesario… no me importa si muero, te vas a salvar… te lo prometo… tu siempre brillarás en mi corazón…- dijo separándose de ella

Finn levantó las espadas del suelo y se las colocó detrás de su espalda, luego de hacerlo se colocó el anillo de roca volcánica en su dedo y se acercó al búho para escucharlo…

-Finn… estás a punto de emprender una odisea en busca de la justicia y de un deseo… no importa cuánto te cueste, no importa cuánto supliques porque esto acabe, no importa si estas muriendo… tú tienes que procurar llegar hasta el final de esto… tu eres la única esperanza de Ooo

-Encontraré mi venganza… le devolveré a la Princesa Flama su vida y a Ooo su libertad…- hablaba decididamente Finn

-Toma esto…- dijo el búho haciendo aparecer con su magia una cruz de metal

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el héroe sin entender tomándola

-Aunque parezca una simple cruz no lo es… oprime la parte superior de ella

Finn así lo hizo y de la cruz se deslizó una cadena de metal no muy larga pero de gran longitud la cual tenía picos en sus extremidades.

-Me la dio Prism-o para ti… el más que nadie sabe lo que está pasando…

-¿Cómo supo de esto?

-Porque… él fue quien le cumplió el deseo al Lich… decía seriamente este

-Pensé que solo era un deseo por persona…- habló Finn sin entender

-Claro que sí, pero tienes derecho a otro deseo si entras al cuarto del tiempo por otro medio que no sea igual que el anterior…

-¿Cómo lo logró de nuevo? Yo no… no puedo recordar nada…

-No lo sé Finn, pero lo logró. Ahora escucha, la cadena de Lampréa te servirá de arma, pero su uso es más que nada para dominar las bestias del ciego mundo… lo que tienes que hacer es montarte en una de ellas e incrustarle en la nuca el pico de la base de está, una vez que lo hagas su sangre y tu alma se conectarán en un mismo plano… y tú serás capaz de dominarla…

Finn escuchaba atentamente lo que el búho le decía, le parecía increíble el uso de la cadena de Lampréa, oprimió la parte superior de nuevo y la cadena se recogió volviendo a formar la cruz.

-Una cosa muy importante, tu espada de sangre de demonio no será capaz de matar a ningún enemigo, ni siquiera de liberar a los demás de las máscaras y el poder del Lich, tal vez solo te ayude a herirlos y a bloquear ataques… únicamente podrás avanza por el ciego mundo con la espada de la muerte, si la llegaras a perder pierde tus esperanzas de salvar no solo a la princesa… sino a todo Ooo

-Muy bien, me quedó claro… estoy listo para emprender la odisea…

-Muy bien, me tengo que ir, pero estaré guiándote en tu camino Finn

-¡Búho!- gritó el joven atrayendo la atención de este- ¿Por qué haces esto? Ayudarme…

-Jajajaja- se rió el búho con calma- quizá pienses que te estoy ayudando, pero en realidad mi propósito es otro, te deseo suerte, la necesitarás…- dijo mientras desaparecía

Finn miró como se desvanecía y una vez quedando solo volteó a ver a la Princesa Flama recostada, se giró mirando al frente colocándose la cadena de Lampréa en un costado de su pantalón y comenzó a recorrer el largo pasillo del reino de fuego.


	3. Infierno en las tinieblas

.

Finn corría por los largos y extensos pasillos del reino de fuego hasta toparse con una enorme puerta con un símbolo extraño inscrito en ella, el humano sin dudar abrió la gran puerta de una patada para toparse delante de él a una gran legión de soldados del reino los cuales inmediatamente levantaron armas a punto de atacarlo pero una voz los detuvo.

-¡Deténganse!- gritó aquella voz imponente como el rayo

Los soldados sin voltear obedecieron la orden y se hicieron a un lado retirando sus armas, Finn desvió su mirada hacia arriba donde yacía un pequeño monte y logró ver al Rey Flama sentado en su trono con una máscara similar a la del Lich.

-No puede ser…- musitó el héroe sin creerlo al ver la máscara que portaba

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en mis dominios humano?- preguntó el rey con molestia mirándolo

-Rey Flama escuche, no quiero problemas, solo quiero salir de este lugar, si me lo permite saldré de aquí sin herir a nadie- respondió el chico

-¿Salir del reino de fuego? ¿Con qué propósito humano?- volvió a preguntar

-Verá… tengo que encontrar al Lich y destruirlo sin importar lo que me cueste, Ooo no puede ser controlada por él, le ruego que me conceda el paso, no quiero tener problemas con ninguno de ustedes

El gobernante abrió los ojos y resopló con diversión para después soltar una enorme carcajada, se levantó de su trono y continuó riendo por lo que el joven le acababa de decir.

-Jajaja pobre niño estúpido, crees que puedes hacerle frente al Lich, tú… un pobre infeliz que no conoce el poder del ser más poderoso y obscuro de Ooo, jajajajajajajajaja- seguía mofándose hasta calmarse un poco

Finn solo lo miraba con una cara seria e incierta, en verdad no tenía ni idea de lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser el Lich. El rey retomó su lugar en el trono.

-Déjame darte un consejo pequeño héroe- decía con arrogancia- te recomiendo que renuncies a ese vano pensamiento que tienes, créeme, no tienes ni idea de lo que el Lich puede llegar a hacer, no eres un rival para él te lo puedo asegurar es más, ni siquiera terminarás el viaje para encontrarlo y hacerle frente, te sugiero que no pierdas tu tiempo y te rindas antes de que algo malo te pueda pasar- dijo con molestia

-Quizá no sea un digno rival para él… pero créame cuando digo que no me rendiré hasta ver a ese malnacido muerto

Cuidadosamente el gobernante de fuego observó con detenimiento la espada que el joven héroe portaba en su espalda, esa espada era la espada de la muerte… el Rey Flama abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se inmutó al verla ¿Qué había hecho?

-¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?- cuestionó, más bien exigió saber el rey

-Se la quité a la muerte en un combate, con su espada es como venceré al Lich, es la única que puede matarlo… para siempre- habló Finn con valentía

-No…- musitó en voz baja- ¡No te permitiré que enfrentes a mi señor! ¡Vas a morir en este mismo lugar estúpido humano!- gritaba el Rey Flama haciendo crecer las llamas de su cara

En esos momentos el rey creó en su mano una enorme bola de fuego la cual lanzó con ira hacia el joven, Finn por su parte logró esquivar aquel ataque sin ningún problema pero cuando la energía de fuego chocó contra el suelo este se hizo pedazos y se desboronó desplomándose junto con él… Finn caía a gran velocidad junto con los trozos de piedra pero sus habilidades lo salvaron ya que se ayudó con los mismos trozos de roca para caer de pie sin ningún problema.

-¡Maldito te juro que no vivirás para contarlo! ¡Atáquenlo!- gritó a mil voces el gobernante de fuego señalándolo

Un pequeño ejercitó de enormes soldados descendieron hasta caer de frente con Finn, el humano miraba que eran demasiados para salir victorioso así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue retirarse del lugar corriendo y esperando que el próximo campo de batalla lo ayudara.

-Joder, odio cuando tengo que hacer este tipo de cosas- se decía a sí mismo el chico

Corrió hasta toparse con un enorme muro, ahora se encontraba atrapado y solo un gigante podía trepar por las enormes paredes de roca para ascender de nuevo. No tuvo más opción, portó la espada de la muerte en la mano derecha y en la mano izquierda portó la espada de sangre de demonio esperando a sus adversarios sin moverse, respiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos y pensó en su querida Princesa Flama, volvió a abrirlos sonriendo lentamente y después frunció el ceño preparado para el combate.

Los soldados corriendo hasta él y Finn hizo lo mismo acercándose a ellos y empezando a combatirlos… no había en que pensar, Finn seguía sus instintos de lucha y salvajismo, ningún guardia o soldado podía tocarlo con su espada de fuego; con la espada de la muerte mataba a los soldados y con la espada de sangre de demonio bloqueaba las otras espadas y hería a sus rivales. La lucha se propagaba cada vez más y el humano poco a poco se quedaba sin rivales, cuando finalmente logró derribar al último de sus adversarios las paredes de donde estaba el joven héroe comenzaron a temblar, otro golpe se escuchó y otro más hasta que el muro de roca volcánica se fue abajo y Finn salió disparado por el impactó… el causante del derrumbe fue una enorme bestia de fuego color negro a quien dominaba un soldado del reino, la bestia parecía ser una especie entre un enorme minotauro y una bestia de Asteria, cuando derrumbó los muros la bestia emitió un gran rugido sacando por su hocico azufre.

Finn se levantó del piso y se sorprendió al ver a la enorme criatura delante de él, una gota resbaló por su frente en esos momentos. La bestia dominada dio un golpe con su pata la cual fue esquivada por Finn sin ningún problema, este por su parte se colocó las espadas en su espalda y decidió utilizar la cadena de Lampréa ya que podía atacar a larga distancia tras usarla como látigo, el joven golpeaba las patas de la bestia y estas salpicaban sangre pero parecía que a la criatura no le causaban ningún daño a pesar de que jadeaba de dolor, sus jadeos de dolor eran quejidos gruesos y graves a la vez, la bestia tenía movimientos muy lentos por su gran tamaño y peso, cosas que a Finn le beneficiaban ya que podía seguir golpeándola sin ningún problema.

El soldado que controlaba la bestia se estaba cansando de no poder herir al humano así que molesto siguió golpeando teniendo en su domino a la criatura la cual causaba que el suelo retumbara cuando daba un golpe, la bestia trataba de tomar a Finn entre sus manos y de aplastarlo con sus patas pero no podía, el héroe solo seguía golpeado con la poderosa cadena haciendo que la bestia salpicara más sangre, en un momento determinado la bestia echó fuego por la boca obligando a Finn a saltar a un lado para que no se quemara, estando en el suelo la bestia quiso aplastarlo pero el humano rodó por este haciendo que el suelo se quebrara por el tremendo impacto.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y continuó dando un gran latigazo con la cadena hasta que finalmente llegó un momento en que la criatura se cansó demasiado, Finn tiró otros tres golpes con la cadena puntiaguda haciendo que la bestia flexionara su rodilla en el piso, el héroe aprovechó esa oportunidad.

-Esta vez seré yo quien te domine…- susurró entre dientes

De esa manera desglosando la cadena se la enterró a la bestia incrustándosela en el hombro, enseguida haciendo palanca con ella hizo que la bestia se inclinara un poco hacia el suelo y aprovechando esto llegó hasta su lomo donde el guardia la controlaba con un aparejo extraño, Finn sin dudar ni un segundo utilizó la espada de la muerte y mató a su adversario degollándolo, una vez que la bestia no tuvo quien la controlara comenzó a menearse de un lado a otro intentando tirar a el humano quien para su suerte la criatura no alcanzaba su lomo con sus manos al ser muy cortas. Decidido le enterró el pico de la cadena de Lampréa y en esos momentos sintió como la sangre de la bestia recorría sus venas, un dolor casi insoportable recorrió su piel provocando que cerrara los ojos, Finn podía sentir como la bestia se conectaba con él y eran ahora uno, abrió sus ojos intensamente y sus pupilas se convirtieron en pupilas de fuego, una parte carnosa unió la mano de Finn con la cabeza de la bestia, ahora el chico tenía el control.

-Llegó la hora…

Se concentró todo lo que pudo y usando su mente y fuerza de voluntad ordenó a la bestia escalar por los grandes muros, está casi de inmediato obedeció las órdenes del joven héroe y comenzó a escalar por la gigantesca pared de roca que yacía frente a él hasta llegar a otra superficie en donde delante suyo había otro muro el cual daba hasta llegar a la superficie donde estaba el Rey Flama.

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡No saldrás con vida de este lugar!- gritaba el gobernante molesto al verlo acercarse- ¡Atáquenlo!

Desde lo alto saltaron otras dos bestias cayendo cerca de donde se encontraba Finn para hacerle frente, este al verlas hundió las cejas y se preocupó un poco. Las bestias corrieron con lentitud hacia donde estaba Finn el cual solo esperó a ambos rivales… optó por hacerle frente a la bestia que estaba más próxima a él así que corriendo de igual manera respiró profundamente y le pidió a Glob que saliera vivo, al choque ambos rivales se trenzaron de las manos oponiendo su fuerza al lado contrario, mientras que lo hacían el otro soldado de fuego aprovechó para atacarlo, Finn al verlo soltó a su rival y paró aquel golpe que la bestia soltó pero inmediatamente fue recibido por una embestida de la otra. La bestia de Finn junto con él se tambalearon, ese golpe fue tan real que el propio héroe lo sintió en su cara.

Los soldados fueron a él de nuevo, esta vez uno de ellos soltó una brazada a la cual Finn se agachó parando inmediatamente un golpe del otro rival, después de ello la bestia que el joven domaba lanzó fuego ardiente a los ojos de una de las bestias y ganó tiempo con esto al sacarla de combate, el chico sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo así que hizo simplemente lo que sus impulsos dictaban, empuñó la espada de la muere y como si fuera una lanza la aventó hacia su otro rival, la espada salió disparada a gran velocidad y fue a dar en el pecho del soldado provocando que se cayera de la bestia y muriera en el impacto, el joven quitó la cadena de su bestia mientras la parte carnosa lo liberaba y dio un salto corriendo inmediatamente a la otra criatura que se encontraba sin domador, después de recoger la espada de la muerte trepó por la espada de esta y picándole la nuca con el arma que el búho le había otorgado sus pupilas se hicieron de fuego una vez más y la carnosidad lo unió de nuevo.

Por otra parte el monstruo de fuego que el otro soldado dominaba se había recuperado de la quemadura y corrió hasta Finn para tratar de derribarlo, el humano empuñó esta vez la espada de sangre de demonio y al igual que antes la lanzó como una lanza, esta vez la espada se enterró profundamente en la pierna de la otra bestia logrando inmovilizarla y logrando sacarle un horrible gemido de dolor, el soldado que yacía con ella no pudo hacer nada para que se moviera… al llegar hasta él Finn ordenó a su criatura escupir fuego y ella así lo hizo quemando la cara del monstruo, después de hacerlo lo pateó haciendo que cayera boca arriba y así logró atrapar al soldado con su peso, de esa manera el héroe ordenó tomar al soldado del reino de fuego y una vez que lo tuvo en las manos de la bestia esta le arrancó la cabeza con su hocico… Finn se giró mirando hacia arriba en dirección del Rey Flama el cual se encontraba impactado por lo que acababa de ver.

El chico no dudó nada, después de que la bestia arrancó la espada de sangre de demonio y se la entregó a Finn comenzó a ascender con la ayuda de su dominio, las pupilas del joven claramente eran de fuego puro, poco a poco estaba llegando con el gobernante.

-N-no… ¡No lo harás!- se hizo escuchar el rey lanzando una enorme esfera de fuego

Finn logró anticiparla y ordenó a su criatura saltar a un costado para esquivar el golpe, el rey con incertidumbre y temor al verlo lanzó otra gran esfera de fuego pero esta de nueva cuenta fue esquivada por el chico, nadie lo podía detener, el Rey Flama estaba a punto de lanzar otra esfera de fuego pero de un gran saltó la bestia llegó hasta estar en frente de él con Finn como domador.

-Se acabó Rey Flama, lo pedí de la manera más respetuosa que pude, no quería problemas, pero usted me obligó a hacerlo, le pediré una vez más que se aparte para poder pasar- le decía el humano

-Canalla… si sales de aquí morirás, y por otro lado, no te permitiré que enfrentes a mi señor… no puedo permitírtelo- dijo el gobernante apretando sus dientes

Finn miraba la máscara que portaba, recordó que esa cosa podía manipular a los demás a su voluntad, a la voluntad de Lich. El Rey Flama creó otra enorme esfera de fuego y la lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el humano quien esta vez no tuvo otra opción más que saltar de la bestia dejando su cadena en ella, el gobernante corrió hasta Finn tratando de herirlo con una espada pero este fue más veloz y usando ambas espadas se defendió bloqueando el ataque, después de ello empujó al gobernante y atravesó su estómago con la espada de sangre de demonio rematando con la de la muerte la cual hizo volar el brazo y la pierna del rey en dos movimientos.

-¡Argggh!- gimió este cayendo al suelo- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- jadeó con un terrible dolor

El héroe quedó un momento en shock, nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan sanguinario y cruel con alguien, pero ahora era él o su rival, ya no existía la marcha atrás ni el arrepentimiento, rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta la altura de su cuello colocando muy cerca de este la espada de la muerte.

-Ahora, dígame como encontrar al Lich- habló con frialdad

-No creas que te lo diré, niño tonto…- respondió el rey tosiendo y articulando palabra con dificultad

Finn acercó más la punta de su arma haciendo que lentamente el gobernante se asfixiara logrando que poco a poco hablara.

-Bien bien te lo diré… el cementerio…- tosió- el cemeterio… el cementerio de titanes, ahí es donde está el paso a la Ciudadela en donde habita el Lich el cual se encuentra haciéndose más poderoso a cada segundo- dijo hablando con dificultades y dolor absoluto

-¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ese lugar que se encuentra en el espacio?

-Solo sé, que es necesario atravesar Nocheósfera para llegar a ella, solo sé eso…

-Y me supongo que también está dominada por el Lich- dijo el humano desilusionado

El Rey Flama no le contestó eso, el chico solo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su bestia pero antes de llegar sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza, apretó los ojos y se tomó de esta con sus manos encorvándose, inmediatamente de un parpadeo vio al Lich cerca del Rey Flama, Finn no lo pudo apreciar a la perfección pero sabía que era él, lo sentía.

-_Hazlo…- _musitó el Lich

Finn apretó sus dientes y sus ojos creando una vena en su sien, tan solo pegó un gran gritó y al momento de abrir sus ojos miró al Rey Flama muerto, tenía una daga empuñada en el vientre, el joven sin entender lo que había pasado se acercó hasta él y al hacerlo un humo anaranjado y rojizo fuego se apoderó de su cuerpo, el cuerpo del rey se iba desvaneciendo en el aire junto con la máscara que tenía, como antes el humo se introdujo en la garganta de Finn haciendo que su respiración se hiciera más baja de lo normal.

-Graajjjjjj- gimió el héroe postrándose de rodillas

Cuando el humo se introdujo en él por completo este tosió desesperadamente y se sentó recargándose en la pared de lava… su cuerpo estaba agotado y necesitaba reposar, además de que no sabía lo que acababa de suceder se sintió débil y solitario, miró a su alrededor… y notó que no quedaba nadie… en esos momentos la luz se hizo más débil y se escuchó a lo lejos un gran relámpago caer.

Pasados unos minutos se incorporó del piso con dificultades y esfuerzos, no le podía fallar a su princesa ahora, un sentimiento de coraje lo inundó así que de esa manera montó a la criatura y salió por la parte trasera del reino topándose con un gran puente de piedras delante de él el cual era reforzado por soportes de roca para que no se derrumbara, el reino de fuego eran en verdad gigantesco al igual que el puente… sin preámbulos Finn comenzó a recorrer con su bestia el puente hasta el otro lado donde había una gigantesca puerta… mientras el monstruo de fuego avanzaba, a lo lejos comenzó a caer una lluvia de fuego, del cielo del reino caían rocas medianas envueltas en llamas, Finn miró a un costado del puente y miró que debajo había muchas bestias muertas y pequeñas criaturas comiéndose su carne.

-Por Glob- se dijo a sí mismo al ver las escenas delante de sus ojos

Miró al otro costado y en ella un pequeño río de lava fluía mientras que a lo lejos las rocas de la lluvia caían acompañadas de unos torbellinos que lentamente destruían el inmenso reino con su poderío… la bestia saltó un pequeño obstáculo el cual no fue problema alguno hasta llegar al otro extremo y después de unos cuantos pasos más llegó hasta la otra puerta, la criatura lanzó fuego en ella y después dio una brazada para que de esa manera la puerta se carbonizara, se adentró en ella y caminó recorriendo una gran extensión de reino hasta que este lentamente fue tomando otra apariencia señalando las lejanías donde al llegar se encontraban dos enormes puertas corredizas, Finn se detuvo al estar en frente de ella cuando una voz atrajo su atención.

-Es el único camino existente a Nocheósfera- habló el búho cósmico haciendo acto de presencia

-El Rey Flama me dijo que era necesario atravesarla para ir al cementerio de titanes- contestó Finn mirando la puerta con sus ojos de fuego

-Y te dijo la verdad, en el cementerio de titanes encontrarás la única entrada hacia la Ciudadela, en la cual…

-Habita el Lich y se está haciendo más poderoso a cada segundo…- terminó de completar Finn

-Correcto, enfrentarás muchos peligros y riesgos Finn, ¿Estás seguro de continuar?

-Lo estoy…

-Bien, porque una vez adentrándote a Nocheósfera no habrá marcha atrás, tus peores pesadillas se harán realidad, monstruos y bestias que solo has visto en estas se tomarán forma ahí abajo

-La Princesa Flama significa todo para mí, no permitiré que el Lich se salga con la suya, acabaré con esa peste para que nunca vuelva a causar estragos en Ooo- hablaba el héroe mientras su labio inferior temblaba

-La esperanza de Ooo está en tus manos Finn, no la defraudes…- dijo el búho desapareciendo


	4. Descenso a la Nocheósfera

.

-Solo quedo yo…

Finn creó una cara de enojo y frustración por lo que acababa de escuchar, la bestia sujetó ambas puertas y con fuerza las abrió para toparse con una enorme caída que conducía hacia Nocheósfera, el joven sintió una pequeña ráfaga de aire caliente y miró a algunas arpías volar sobre el sitio.

-¡Andando!- gritó el humano y la bestia obedeciendo dio un gran salto

Descendían… y mientras lo hacían del cuerpo de Finn se iba desprendiendo una materia obscura humeante, sin que lo notara su cabello perdió un poco de brillo y este se tornó un tono más obscuro después del rubio. Cayeron en Nocheósfera rodeados de fuego y azufre, Finn agradecía estar montado en la bestia ya que si no hubiera sido de esa manera su cuerpo se habría calcinado al instante. El aire olía a azufre y apestaba a muerto, un olor nauseabundo y asqueroso emanaba de Nocheósfera y de un lago de lava salían varias manos esperando ser rescatadas.

Finn miró a sus alrededores, nada había cambiado en nada, es más se veía mucho peor y tenebroso que la última vez que visitó el lugar con su hermano.

-Jake… ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntó el chico comenzando a avanzar

El fuego era vidente por todas partes, monstruos, bestias grandes partidas a la mitad andando mostrando sus entrañas, matanzas a lo lejos se propiciaban, llantos y sufrimientos se escuchaban de todos lados, gemidos enormes de criaturas desconocidas, inclusive la bestia de Asteria se veía un poco pequeña comparada con las bestias de la Nocheósfera. El héroe comenzó a recorrer la ciudad de la perdición con cautela y conmoción, mientras pasaba por sus alrededores y los montículos de roca sólida elevadas algunas criaturas horripilantes se asomaban de su escondite y se le quedaban mirando, el joven no prestaba atención alguna a ellas por nerviosismo, solo continuaba su camino.

-¡¿Quieres que escuche tu solicitud?! ¡Te costará bastante caro!- se hizo escuchar una voz a lo lejos

-Esa voz, es la voz del papá de Marceline, la voz de Hunson Abadeer…- se dijo a sí mismo el joven

-¡Prepárense para la aniquilación, el final ha llegado… ahora un nuevo imperio se forjará y el caos reinará por toda la eternidad!- gritó de nuevo este

Finn decidió apretar el paso y fue a más velocidad que antes caminando por el fuego hasta salir de este, ahora se encontraba recorriendo las calles de las viviendas que ahí había, los ciudadanos se ocultaban al verlo, era sumamente aterrador y espeluznante pasar por ahí, Finn pasaba saliva ruidosamente y a pesar de estar en un lugar caliente su cuerpo estaba totalmente congelado.

Recorriendo el lugar el camino lo llevó a una cuerva enorme por la cual tenía que pasar, el humano al ver que no había otro medio por el cual evadirlo se adentró a ella inconforme… al dar el primer paso una llama de color azul celeste se encendió por si sola y otra más se encendió mientras la bestia avanzaba; llegó un momento en el que Finn sintió un escalofrío tras escuchar algo moviéndose por encima de él.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó el chico sin ubicar a nadie

Se escucharon unos suspiros agitados y extraños, Finn hizo una cara de angustia en esos momentos.

-¡Muéstrate!- pronunció queriendo sonar rudo

-¿Finn? ¿Acaso eres tú?- preguntó una voz muy débil

-¿Quién es?- dijo reconociendo aquella voz

-Soy yo… Marceline, estoy por acá- habló la vampira con dificultades

Finn bajó de la bestia y caminó un poco sin ubicarla.

-No te puedo ver Marceline, habla para que me guíes por favor

-Estoy a un lado tuyo bobo- respondió tosiendo en el proceso

El héroe se giró y vio a Marceline a un costado suyo, la vampiresa estaba totalmente encadenada de brazos, piernas, cuello y torso con la cabeza hacia abajo y su cabello tapándole la cara, sus rodillas tocaban el suelo y los grilletes en sus manos hacían tensión con sus muñecas, el chico se sorprendió al verla en ese estado.

-¡Marcy!- gritó Finn corriendo hasta ella

-Finn… estás vivo, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó su amiga con dificultades

-Te diré después Marcy ahora debo liberarte de esto- decía Finn empuñando la espada de la muerte

-No… sálvate… co-cometes un grave error… Finn, debes escucharme…

-No, no te dejaré en este lugar Marceline

-Finn…- musitó débilmente ella

Tomando la espada dio una gran brazada a la cadena y a las demás, ellas se cortaron y rompieron al instante, cuando Marcy estuvo libre Finn corrió a ella y la abrazó siendo respondido de la misma manera.

-¿Marcy que es lo que ha pasado?

-Lo que sé es que mi padre… fue manipulado a voluntad por el Lich, yo fui la única que pude escapar de su tiranía y control, pensé que sabías lo que estaba pasando- le dijo separándolo de ella

-¿Qué es lo que pasó conmigo Marceline? ¿Sabes por qué no puedo recordar nada?

-Lo lamento tanto Finn pero no…- tosió un poco- desde hace tres meses estoy en Nocheósfera por voluntad del maldito del Lich, mi propio padre quiso enviarme al vacío pero no lo logró, así que es por eso que me mandó buscar con los Zefords y encadenar en esta cueva, al saber que los vampiros no pueden morir me condenó a una eternidad encadenada, me alegra mucho de que estés vivo- decía ella

-Marcy no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, lo siento…

-No te preocupes Finn, lo más seguro es que el Lich haya hecho que no recordaras nada, es por eso que tienes dudas pero no importa tanto, ahora, lo primero que debemos hacer es salir de aquí, Finn yo sé que tú eres la única esperanza de Ooo, debemos irnos lo más pronto posible de Nocheósfera

-Vale, andando- habló el héroe subiéndose a su bestia

Apenas salieron de la cueva unas criaturas blancas y muy delgadas treparon los muros y se iban aproximando, a esas cosas les faltaba media cara de arriba abajo, apenas y sintieron el calor del reino infra-mundial se adentraron de nuevo a la cueva.

Marceline iba a pie puesto que no tenía las fuerzas para poder flotar, el trayecto a la gran puerta principal para ver a Hunson Abadeer quedaba muy retirada de ellos, pero no se podrían exponer a que el gobernante de Nocheósfera detectara sus presencias así que lo mejor fue caminar hasta él con cuidado y cautela.

-Finn, tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-La verdad yo no podré ir más allá de Nocheósfera contigo…

-¿Por qué?- la miró desde arriba

-No preguntes por favor, ahora solo sé que eres la única esperanza para que Ooo vuelva a ser como antes, escucha… mi padre es el único que puede sacarte de este lugar, pero con las circunstancias dadas él no lo hará, así que la única manera de que salgas de aquí es matándolo- a ella se le creó una cara de disgusto- no es que me guste hacerlo pero es la única manera en la cual podrás salir de aquí- decía al borde del llanto- seré yo quien te ayude a matarlo…

-Marceline, ¿Estás segura?

-¡No preguntes estupideces por favor Finn, sabes muy bien que no lo estoy!- gritó soltando una lágrima y limpiándose- pero es la única manera y lo sabes, solo prométeme que vas a acabar con este jodido infierno- le dijo desesperada

-No te preocupes Marceline, te prometo que la muerte de tu padre no va a ser en vano

Ninguno dijo nada más, tan solo caminaron a lo que les quedaba de trayecto hasta llegar a la enorme puerta, cuando esta fue abierta Marceline le dijo algo al héroe.

-Finn no puedes entrar aquí con la bestia, ninguna criatura a excepción de las personas puede cruzar la puerta, está prohibido, por mi padre

-Pero Marcy, tengo que… bueno vencerlo…

-Haz lo que te digo, baja de ella

De mala gana hizo una pequeña mueca, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

-Ahora, esto es lo que vas a hacer…- le dijo cerca del oído

…

Mientras ella le decía que hacer, en el terreno de la dictadura se encontraba Hunson Abadeer con su forma de monstruo, sus ojos eran blancos y en la parte superior de la cabeza tenía los cuernos del Lich, el gobernante se encontraba de pie debajo de una plataforma de piedra la cual llegaba a sus rodillas mientras esta tenía un par de muros a los costados… violentamente tomó a un ciudadano de Nocheósfera y se lo acercó hasta él.

-No… por favor no…- suplicaba este mientras otros cuantos súbditos miraban la escena desde lo bajo

-Dime… ¿Han atrapado al humano?- preguntaba Hunson con una voz imponente y ronca

-N-no señor, pero por favor no me haga nada se lo ruego- suplicaba la criatura

El líder solo gimoteó un poco y atravesó su cadáver a la mitad sobre una estrella de metal puntiaguda, el ciudadano solo gritó de dolor y se retorcía al ser ensartado en ella, después de esto Hunson presionó una palanca que se encontraba a un lado de la estrella y esta giró destrozando el cuerpo y salpicando sangre, en esos momentos algo atrajo su atención pues alguien estaba llegando, el gobernante miró al suelo confundido por el acto de presencia.

-¿Quién entra en mi reino de dolor?- habló oliendo el aroma de la muerte pero sabiendo que no era ella

-¡Alguien que está tras el Lich para matarlo! ¡Dime como salir de este lugar!- exigió Finn mostrándose valiente

Hunson bajó más la cara acercándose al humano, este solo retrocedió un paso por tenerlo tan cerca, el demonio olió un par de veces al héroe y después subió a cara.

-Yo solo huelo a un traidor… a un cobarde… a un acecino…

-… Huele de nuevo…- lo retó Finn sin dudar

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a retar al juez de Nocheósfera?!- gritó Hunson molesto por el comentario

Hunson trató de aplastarlo con su gigantesca mano pero antes de que esta pudiera tocarlo el gobernante fue recibido por una gran patada que hizo mover su cabeza a un lado, molesto por ello miró a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Marceline! Creí que los Zefords te habían encadenado a un eternidad, ¿Quién demonios te liberó?- preguntó su padre molesto sin ser él mismo

-¿Por qué no miras a un castado y respondes tu pregunta? Padre…- dijo ella

-Tú…- decía sorprendido mientras lo señalaba- pero claro… tú eres Finn, al que tanto hemos estado buscando, finalmente el Lich va a estar muy feliz cuando sepa que has muerto y que he usado tu piel para limpiar mi nariz- habló con molestia Abadeer

-No permitiré que ese maldito se salga con la suya- pronunció en tono molesto

-¡Muere!

En esos momentos el golpe fue detenido por una patada por parte de la vampira quien intervino en la batalla haciendo que su padre gimiera de dolor, este soltó un golpe al piso cerca del humano pero Finn logró quitarse a tiempo.

-Lo lamento mucho padre, pero es la única manera- musitó para sí misma- ¡Ahora Finn!- gritó

Este asintió seriamente y con inseguridad actuó, primeramente enterró al espada de sangre de demonio en la mano de Hunson haciendo que este por el dolor la levantara, después de ello quiso quitárselo de encima sacudiendo su mano con gran violencia… Finn sacó la cadena de Lampréa tomando su espada y claro que fue aventado por la gran brazada pero en esos momentos desglosó la cadena y enterró la punta de la cruz en uno de los ojos del demonio, cuando estuvo en el suelo jaló de ella y por la fuerza logró arrancarle el ojo al gobernante, este se tomó de él y calló colocando su cabeza en la plataforma pues había sido gravemente herido.

-¡Date prisa Finn!- gritaba Marcy atacando a los ciudadanos de Nocheósfera que estaba llegando para ayudar a Abadeer

El héroe tomó la lengua de Hunson entre sus manos y cargándola fue hasta la estrella de picos que había ahí, el demonio trató de aplastarlo pero Finn dio un zancada logrando que el golpe no le llegara, apresuradamente insertó la punta de la lengua en un pico, en esos momentos la sangre comenzó a brotar sin control, Hunson gimió de dolor mientras Finn activaba la palanca que había a un costado… el demonio se resistía a la fuerza de fricción que había entre su lengua y la estrella, Marcy no podía ver aquella escena ante sus ojos, para ella era una tortura pues había ayudado a Finn a vencer a su propio padre. Cuando Abadeer no tuvo más fuerzas la estrella giró por completo cortando su cabeza por la mitad, la sangre salpicó los pies de Finn y este solo retrocedió un poco por ello mientras la energía obscura salía del cuerpo de Abadeer y se introducía en el joven, él alardeó un poco porque el humo que lo impregnaba por todos lados le quemaba la piel de verdad, mientras sentía aquel dolor tan inmenso un aura color azul celeste salió de su boca y voló alejándose de su cuerpo, el héroe no dejaba de gritar e incluso una lágrima salió por su ojos por el terrible dolor… en esos instantes Nocheósfera comenzó a temblar y a soltar relámpagos por todos lados, una parte del cuerpo de Finn se separó de él y creó un portal en forma de agujero negro.

-¡Finn debes irte de aquí ahora!- ordenó la vampiresa tras acabar con sus enemigos

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré aquí!- dijo este cuando un viento comenzó a soplar

El temblor y los relámpagos acompañados del viento se comenzaron a propagar, nuevos enemigos venían a hacerle frente a la reina vampiro.

-¡Tienes que confiar en mí! ¡Te prometo que voy a estar bien! ¡Por favor!… ¡Confía en mí!- decía sonriéndole

Finn la observó por ultima vez y asintió pasando saliva, así que corrió hasta el portal mientras Marcy le daba la espalda y saltó en el… la vampiresa giró un poco el cuello despidiéndose de él con ese gesto y en esos momentos el agujero negro se cerró.

-Tienes que acabar con esto, te lo suplico Finn- decía ella comenzando a pelear

…

Mientras tanto, en el reino de fuego…

La Princesa Flama se encontraba recostada en el recinto del reino, sus llamas estaban totalmente extintas, su color estaba apagado y su respiración estaba muerta, ahora… la muerte no la podía reclamar por que había sido destruida. Pasados unos segundos un aura azul celeste entró rápidamente por la habitación y se introdujo en la garganta de la princesa… una pequeña y muy débil llama se alzó por su cabello y dio origen a una respiración sumamente débil.


	5. Los caballeros de Cydonia

.

En un lugar desconocido…

La bruma era espesa y el frío casi insoportable, la noche gobernaba en ese fúnebre y silencioso lugar, las ramas de los árboles se movían y producían un sombrío sonido, las lápidas desordenadas y disparejas hacían referencia a un lugar muy obvio. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una enorme mesa de piedra y alrededor de ella algunos seres extraños y enormes se encontraban sentados rodeándola, su líder… era el ser más obscuro de Ooo, temido por millones y aliado de pocos, quizá de los más terribles y despiadados.

Los seres que se encontraban en aquel lugar parecían mitad humanoides mitad bestias, en sus caras la mitad de un cráneo de animal estaba sobrepuesta dejando al descubierto sus mandíbulas. El Lich por su parte tomaba la mitad superior de uno de los cráneos volteándolo de cabeza y en él vertió un poco de sangre para comenzar a beberla.

-¡Estamos en proceso de matar al humano mi señor!- tomó la palabra uno de los principales

-Opto por la magia negra, sería sumamente indefenso y su cuerpo vulnerable al usarla- dijo otro de ellos

-Me gusta…- musitó el Lich sonriendo con su voz gruesa e imponente

-¡Bestias de la Ciudadela!- gritó otro- merece una muerte intensa y despiadada ¿Qué mejor que eso mi señor?- habló uno más

-El humano, es impredecible, fue uno de los pocos que no sucumbió a mi gran poder y no logro entender la razón todavía- decía el Lich mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar- desde un principio creí que nada me iba a impedir tomar el control absoluto de Ooo, incluso logré que su mente sucumbiera a mí, pero no fue suficiente, logré… que su memoria se fuera… pero a él no parece afectarle, hice… que matara su querida princesa Phoebe- respiró fuertemente- venció a la muerte y está avanzando hacia mí para tomar venganza de ella y de Ooo

-Pero mi señor, nadie puede hacerle frente, no hay hombre o criatura que pueda hacerlo, usted es la maldad personificada, es el dolor, la aflicción y el cruel tormento, es inaudito lo que está diciendo- le dijo uno de los seres

El Lich volteó a verlo y únicamente comenzó a aplaudir por el comentario recibido por parte de su secuaz.

-Bravo, tienes mucha razón mi querido Ántrax, sin embargo… hay algo que me preocupa un poco- dijo colocando el cráneo en la mesa- el humano está volviéndose lentamente poderoso, a tal grado que no necesitará la espada de la muerte para hacerme frente, ha asesinado hasta ahora, a la muerte, al gobernante de fuego y a Hunson Abadeer, bueno también a Phoebe pero eso yo se lo ordené… así que me puse a pensar y supuse que ahora es… extremadamente peligroso…- susurró con rapidez esto último

-¿Peligroso mi señor? ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó un ser llamado Radamanto

-Es cierto… mientras el humano absorbe la energía obscura se va debilitando más y más, pero también se está haciendo poderoso al acumularla, si se llegara a enterar de ello sería un gran problema para mí… para mí futuro imperio de caos y destrucción, entonces llegué a la conclusión de que tenemos que hacer algo para impedir que avance, pero tal parece que no existe nada- dijo apretando sus dientes y sus puños

-Existe una… mi señor… podemos mandar a los caballeros de Cydonia…- habló otro ser llamado Farka

El Lich quedó callado a la propuesta hecha por su secuaz, todos en la mesa quedaron helados por la idea que tuvo el ser.

Los caballeros de Cydonia; terribles seres obscuros como las tinieblas incluso más poderosos que los que estaban en la mesa, vulnerables solo quizás al Lich, el único que podía dominarlos en Marte era Abraham Lincoln pero después de su muerte ellos se encargaron de reinar y profanar el territorio convirtiéndolo en un planeta de destrucción y dolor. Sin tener sentido común los caballeros tenían una respetable y temida reputación por doquier.

-Los caballeros de Cydonia- musitó el Lich sonriendo de medio lado- crueles seres con un terrible poder inimaginable, los únicos capaces de vencer a la muerte y a Abadeer a la vez

-Señor, le sugiero que lo piense dos veces, sería un poco impredecible llamarlos, ¿Y si las cosas no resultan como esperamos?- preguntó uno de los superiores temeroso por la idea

Los cydonianos no entendían de razón o clemencia, solo de sangre y batallas, son los únicos seres que no esperan nada… y no le temen… a nada…

-¡¿Acaso alguien tiene una mejor idea que llamar a los cydonianos?!- gritó el Lich

Nadie dijo nada, todos miraron a la mesa inclinando su cabeza por la actitud que mostraba el líder supremo, este solo sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a caminar sobre el perímetro de la mesa.

-Excelente, ahora solo necesitamos una energía obscura para poder traer a los caballeros a este mundo. Haber… ¿Quién se ofrece?- cuestionó serenamente

Los seres no decían nada, tan solo mantenían su cabeza baja.

-Vamos… seguro que alguien tendrá el honor; ¿Te gustaría dar tu poder a ti? ¿Farka?- preguntó tomando su hombro

El ser pasó saliva y volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

-Mi señor- le dijo desentendido

-Mi señor…- arremedó el Lich con arrogancia- necesito tú poder obscuro para abrirle el paso a los caballeros- ordenó este

Farka torció la boca y miró bajo con desprecio mientras que los demás seres mantenían aun sus ojos fijos en la mesa, el momento era difícil e insólito.

-Si me lo permite mi señor ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Fuiste tú quien me propuso la idea, así que considero mejor que seas tú quien me entregue su propio poder obscuro, ahora dime ¿Cuál es por el mometo tu especialidad?

-Magia- dijo aclarando por un momento la garganta- magia obscura mi señor- hablaba tratando de oírse lo más respetuoso posible

-¿Magia obscura?

-Ha sí…- decía apresuradamente asintiendo con la cabeza

-Suficiente para abrir el portal de Marte, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos esto de una buena vez?

Farka se levantó lentamente de su lugar y respiró profundamente, tenía furia y decepción al saber que perdería todo su poder, pero no había marcha atrás, de mala manera se colocó en frente del Lich y ambos se trenzaron del antebrazo del otro presionando alternamente, de repente un pequeño ciclón se formó alrededor de ellos y de la mano de Farka comenzaba a recorrer un humo negro que recorría desde su hombro hasta su palma, el solo cerró los ojos sintiéndose impotente por estar perdiendo su magia obscura.

-¡Aphe Canark, Aphe Canark Nalephe!- pronunciaba el Lich mientras tomaba la energía obscura de su secuaz

Cuando finalmente la tuvo en mano la aplastó y la aventó a un costado del cementerio destruyendo un gran número de lápidas, del suelo se generó un vórtice de energía obscura y este se abrió por completo dando origen a un portal que conectaba con Cydonia, la ciudad marciana… lentamente un pie salió del portal y siguió dando origen a otro más y a otro más… era un momento helado… los caballeros de Cydonia iban saliendo uno tras otro, los seres y el Lich guardaban silencio absoluto pues era un momento de mucha intensidad… cuatro, cinco, seis, siete caballeros salieron del portal y una vez hecho esto el portal se cerró por una corriente eléctrica.

Los caballeros de Cydonia, simplemente algo increíble… sus anatomías eran humanoides pero sus características sumamente indescriptibles, pues cada uno tenía una características que lo diferenciaba de los demás, sin embargo todos eran tan parecidos, seres muy extraños y atemorizantes. Los de la reunión quedaron callados, los caballeros tenían mirada de odio y sin emociones.

-Saludos amigos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez- dijo el Lich

-Más te vale que nos hayas llamado por una buena causa Lich- habló el líder de los caballeros

Su voz, era ronca y profunda como el vacío.

-Tranquilos, he escuchado que tienen fama para matar, que ese es su don…- retomó la palabra el Lich

-Somos los mejores en eso- contestó el cydoniano fríamente

-Necesito que maten a un humano por mí, es una plaga así que por eso los llamé, el humano es muy astuto y poderoso, por eso es que los llamé al ser los mejores, sé que les encanta hacer esto y por eso se los pido

Los cydonianos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, el líder del grupo volteó a verlos y uno le dijo algo en el oído, después de hacerlo se refirió al Lich de nuevo.

-Mmmm, ¿Y que ganamos nosotros?- le dijo el marciano señalándolo

El Lich suspiró por la pregunta que le hizo, sin embargo sabía que era necesario negociar con él, pues de no ser así podían levantarse en su contra.

-Tierra y conquista… maten al humano y tráiganme su cabeza ante mí para confirmar que está muerto y les prometo que les permitiré conquistar los próximos reinos que domine

-¿Cómo saber que cumplirás tu promesa?

-Haré el pacto de sangre si es necesario- contestó

El cydoniano sonrió por ello y de la nada hizo aparecer una daga con la cual hizo un corte en su mano, de ella salió sangre color negra escarlata.

-¿Juras solemnemente darnos tierra y conquista cuando matemos al humano o de lo contrario tu alma me pertenecerá?- preguntó el líder acercando su mano

-Lo juro…- contestó el Lich con seriedad estrechando su mano

De inmediato una serpiente venenosa apareció entre las manos entrelazándolas y con lentitud desapareció dejando una marca rojiza entre ellas. Los caballeros comenzaron a reír y a levantar sus manos por lo que el Licha había hecho, los había ganado, el cydoniano sonrió de lado mostrando sus dientes y volvió a señalarlo apartando su mano.

-Cydonia ya es un mundo de caos, no estaría mal conquistar otros lugares así que dime, ¿Dónde encuentro al humano?

-Está avanzando lentamente, no muy lejos del reino de hielo, ahí es donde lo van a encontrar, recuerden, quiero pruebas de que este muerto

-Tan solo espera… ¡Vamos!- gritó el líder

El grupo de siete caballeros dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar a gran velocidad moviéndose con su sombra. Cuando todos se fueron el Lich tomó su lugar en la mesa mirándose la marca del pacto.

-Mi señor… ¿Qué pasará cuando hayan matado al humano?- preguntó un superior

-Cuando esos imbéciles me traigan ante mí la cabeza del joven héroe, entonces abriré otro portal y los enviaré a Nocheósfera, ahí pueden hacer lo que se les antoje, pero los encerraré por toda una eternidad- decía este comenzando a reír con malicia junto con los suyos.

…

Mientras tanto…

Avanzaban… los caballeros marcaban el camino a gran velocidad usando sus sombras cuando de repente el líder de ellos se detuvo llamando la atención de los demás.

-Esperen- musitó como si estuviera rectificando algo

De inmediato se volteó a los suyos y los miró con seriedad.

-Esto no va a hacer un trabajo cualquiera, el humano es muy poderoso, así que no se confíen de lo insignificante que pueda llegar a hacer, a como dé lugar debemos matarlo ¡¿Quedó claro?!

Los caballeros solo pegaron un enorme grito y siguieron su camino por las sombras.


	6. Lara y el Lord obscuro

.

El portal de agujero negro se abrió en un lugar extraño en medio del cielo, Finn salió de el mientras descendía a gran velocidad notando un borde de un precipicio, decidiendo sostenerse de la orilla impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante y usando su mayor fuerza se sujetó del borde para no caer al vacío. Como pudo escaló un poco y asomó la cabeza a la superficie, al hacerlo vio a un gran minotauro rondando cerca de ahí, este al notar al humano se tornó agresivo y corrió para atacarlo pero antes de que pudiera embestirlo una hermosa joven con apariencia humanoide y cabello rojo fuego apareció de repente delante del minotauro sacando de una bolsa un cristal morado brillante, la criatura al ver lo que portaba retrocedió espantada y quiso escapar pero la chica tiró el cristal al suelo y este se rompió cerca del minotauro, al hacerlo el perímetro donde se encontraba la criatura se tornó rojo y negro a la vez e inmediatamente un par de manos gigantes salieron del suelo atrapando de las piernas y brazos a la criatura las cuales fueron despedazando y desmembrado a bestia mientras Finn oía claramente los jadeos horrorosos por parte de ella. Cuando las manos desaparecieron todo volvió a la normalidad y la chica volteó a ver a Finn, después de hacerlo se alejó rápidamente dando una serie de piruetas en el aire.

-¡Espera!- gritó Finn alzando el brazo

La hermosa joven escaló un gran montículo de piedras en forma de murillo imposibles de pasar para el héroe y una vez en la cima volteó a verlo y con su cabeza le indicó que la siguiera, dada la indicación desapareció de ahí.

-Wow pero que hábil, ¿Quién podrá ser? Y ¿Por qué me salvó?- se preguntaba el héroe confundido

Finn volteó para ver en donde estaba sin poder reconocer el lugar, el cielo estaba nublado y grisáceo, débiles relámpagos azules caían lejos del lugar acompañados por una débil bruma… sin embargo ¿Dónde estaba? Era una antigua ciudad en ruinas, la cual estaba formada por muchas capas, siendo cada una base para la siguiente. Era un laberinto entramado de caminos sin salida y rincones olvidados donde ya nadie yacía por ahí y en donde la vegetación crecía con debilidad.

Finn comenzó a recorrer el gigantesco lugar con cautela pues este tenía apariencia de años y parecía que en cualquier momento algo se fuese a destruir, continuó con detenimiento y mientras avanzaba comenzó a escuchar algunos murmullos en el aire que trataban de decirle algo, el joven prestó atención pero no pudo reconocer que era lo que le querían decir y sin más preámbulos siguió su camino de ascensión.

El viaje continuaba sin mucho éxito y el joven héroe comenzaba a desesperarse, en algunos momentos regresaba a donde vio a la chica e intentaba subir por donde ella lo había hecho pero no podía y eso lo estresaba, tal parecía que sus habilidades no eran lo suficiente para escalar… intentó crear nuevas rutas pero las ruinas eran engañosas… los susurros que escuchaba lo ponían nervioso y por ende trataba de encontrar la ruta correcta para reunirse con la joven que había visto. No había más minotauros ni criatura alguna en las ruinas, o al menos no encontraba a ninguna por el momento; Finn estaba listo para darse por vencido, pero entonces… cuando la esperanza estaba por desvanecerse encontró lo que tal vez estaba buscando pues escalando tras usar ambas espadas como apoyo encontró lo que parecía ser un gran pozo que conducía a una ciudad subterránea, Finn se alivió un poco al asomarse de donde yacía pues a unos cuantos metros estaba la zona donde él había visto a la joven subir por ahí, se acercó al pozo y se colocó de cuclillas para apreciar bien la cuidad, tenía que bajar de alguna forma así que optó por hacer rapel con la cadena de Lampréa apoyando sus pies en la pared del pozo, descendió hasta tocar el suelo y al hacerlo vio una enorme puerta con la cara del Lich inscrita en ella, a un costado, en la misma puerta había un hueco el cual tenía forma de una gema, al parecer dicha gema era la llave para entrar. El joven intentó romper la puerta con sus espadas pero no lo logró, siguió intentando romperla pero al parecer era imposible.

-¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué?- recriminaba azotando sus manos en la puerta de cristal

Finn miró hacia un lado molesto y observó un esqueleto que tenía algo empuñado, era una joya extraña así que decidido se acercó a este y rompiéndole los huesos de la mano le quitó lo que portaba, al hacerlo notó que no era nada más ni nada menos que la gema que abría aquel portal, el joven colocó la gema en el hueco y esta instantáneamente se abrió, pasaron algunos segundos para que se decidiera a entrar ahí. El sitio radiaba una luz celeste brillante y en él no había más que cristales enterrados color celeste dando origen a otras cuantas rutas… Finn seguía caminando hasta que percibió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, sin prestar mucha atención en esos momentos una enorme espada negra lo sorprendió rasgándole el pecho haciendo que el héroe cayera hacia atrás herido y jadeante, rápidamente la parte inferior de sus ojos se obscureció un poco por la herida, Finn sorprendido por ello miró como un enorme ser de armadura negra y ojos color lava se aproximaban, este lastimado solo retrocedía al verlo y cuando el ser quiso soltarle una brazada la chica de cabello rojo se hizo presente deteniéndolo.

-¡Alto!- gritó ella alzando las manos

La criatura se detuvo ante la orden y bajó su arma lentamente mientras Finn se ponía de pie y se tomaba del pecho un poco adolorido.

-¿Viste el poder que reside en esos cristales?- se escuchó decir la joven volteando a verlo- los cristales pueden ser realmente útiles en el combate- continuaba mientras se aproximaba a Finn junto con el ser- lamentablemente, la magia de este lugar no reside más y por ello los cristales son casi imposible de conseguir- proseguía

El dolor en el pecho cesó increíblemente, Finn notaba que la chica no movía la boca para nada, sin embargo escuchaba claramente su voz acompañada de un pequeño eco al hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedo oír tu voz si…

-… no muevo los labios?- completó la pregunta- ¡Tengo el don!- dijo enigmáticamente- y también puedo leer mentes

-… ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Finn soltando su pectoral

-Mi nombre es Lara, y él es mi protector, es un Lord de la obscuridad- dijo dando una suave brazada a este- me protege, y a cambio capturo almas malignas para que pueda absorber su energía, sin ella, moriría… pero hay algo en ti que resulta diferente, pues estás impregnado con fuerzas malignas y obscuras, sin embargo… pareces más o menos bueno… ¡Así que no te mataremos!- decía meneando su mano

-Bueno pues me reconforta oírlo- dijo este sonriendo de medio lado

Lara acercó un poco su mano a él para leer sus pensamientos pero Finn incómodamente movió su cara impidiéndole hacerlo.

-No pasa nada… tan solo déjame leer tus pensamientos- se escuchó decir ella

Un poco dudoso el héroe lo permitió, entonces Lara lo tomó con ambas manos y cerró los ojos para leer sus pensamientos.

-¡No!- gritó ella alejándose de él

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el héroe a la joven humanoide

-No puedo creerlo, estás aquí para matar al Lich y tomar su poder. Pretendes salvarnos a todos… y traer de vuelta a aquella a la que amas…

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Lara tocó el pecho del héroe con suavidad.

-Mi protector lamenta tu herida, descuida, pronto te sentirás mejor, no te ha herido de gravedad- habló acercándose a su guardián y subiendo a su hombro- no tengo miedo… iremos contigo. No lo conseguirías solo

-No Lara, agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado de ese minotauro, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo- se precipitó a decir Finn

-Yo conozco el camino hacia el cementerio de titanes… tú no. ¡Me necesitas! Lo necesitas a él…- habló apuntando con su cabeza al Lord obscuro

- … Ahhh, de acuerdo- contestó el humano suspirando al principio

Lara sonrió por lo que dijo Finn y después de unos segundos comenzaron a avanzar por la ciudad subterránea, mientras lo hacían Lara habló con Finn.

-Durante miles de años Ooo era muy diferente a lo que conoces ahora, diferente a antes de tu llegada, Finn el humano… existía un lugar llamado _la Citadela,_ era un santuario de magia, sabiduría y concordia, a diferencia de la Ciudadela, en la cual eran capturadas las almas y seres más terribles y malignos de Ooo… las gentes de la Citadela fueron las que crearon los cristales que ya has visto antes, no necesitaban ejércitos para protegerse, pues sus poderes eran más que suficientes para destruir cualquier amenaza. Esto era hasta que apareció el Lich… el caos llegó a reinar por algún tiempo, fueron épocas muy remotas y de obscuridad, pues el Lich se había aliado con algunos seres poderosos, la guerra duró años y mi padre, uno de los últimos sobrevivientes me escondió y creó al Lord obscuro para mi protección, el cementerio de los titanes solo es un vago recuerdo y un cementerio donde estos yacen enterrados por miles de años a causa de la guerra de los hongos pues tenían la obligación de proteger Ooo con sus vidas, mi protector y yo hemos estado huyendo durante años, más de los que te puedas imaginar…- terminó de decir la chica

-Valla, entonces es por eso que existe el cementerio de titanes

-Sí, es el único camino existente a la Ciudadela, al menos nuestros antepasados lograron detener al Lich por un breve tiempo, aunque la mayoría de nosotros desconocemos aun el paradero de este, sin embargo estamos conscientes que se trata de alguien muy obscuro y malvado

-Lara ¿Tú sabes porque pasó todo esto? ¿Cuál fue la causa por la cual está pasando esto?

-Lamento decirte que desconozco la causa…

-Y ¿Qué pasó con la Citadela?

-La Citadela no fue destruida si no transportada a otra dimensión, no sé con exactitud qué es lo que fue de ella o donde esté, solo sé que nadie la ha tocado desde entonces, y si lo ha hecho no ha regresado para contarlo

Ninguno dijo nada más, tan solo siguieron su camino por la cuidad subterránea hasta que de repente llegaron a un muro enorme de cristal delante de ellos terminando sin salida. El humano trató por un breve tiempo encontrar un camino o hacer uno con sus espadas, pero no lo logró.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Finn mirando el muro

-Lord… por favor descubre la salida de este lugar que dirige hacia el cementerio de titanes- habló Lara bajando de este

En esos momentos el Lord se acercó al muro desenvainando su espada y juntando sus dos manos la enterró en el centro del muro, pasaron unos segundos para que un hueco se abriera por la energía obscura que había consumido el cristal, el hueco se ensanchó un poco más y dio paso a un rastro de luz blanca que indicaba la salida. Los tres salieron y se toparon con un mundo congelado y extenso, había enormes bloques de hielo azulados dando la ilusión de ser muros y pilares, blanca nieve en el suelo, y grandes montañas a lo lejos, el frío era casi irresistible y por ende los tres se volvieron un poco más lentos ya que fue un gran cambio de temperatura.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo necesitabas- recalcó Lara haciendo que Finn sonriera de medio lado

Recorrieron gran parte de la tundra siendo golpeados por el ambiente que provocaba que los dientes de los jóvenes castañearan un poco, llegaron hasta algo que parecía ser un puente de hielo que sobrepasaba una caída no muy alta, el puente tenía aspecto de una mano que sobresalía de donde estaban hasta el otro extremo donde terminaba con forma de dedos humanos, esta era un poco ancha para permitir buen paso.

-Andando…- dijo el humano comenzando a avanzar

-¡No Finn espera!- lo detuvo Lara bajando de Lord y sujetándolo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Detente… nos están esperando del otro lado

-¿Qué? ¿De quién se trata?

Lara no respondió pues poco a poco se iba divisando desde el otro lado la llegada de siete seres con aspecto humanoide.

-Oh no- musitó la joven retrocediendo un poco

-¿Quiénes son?- le preguntó Finn sin entender el motivo de su actitud

-Los… los caballeros de Cydonia…- contestó ella seriamente

Desde el otro lado del puente los caballeros se alinearon en forma de triángulo, uno detrás de otro y se quedaron parados ahí por unos momentos, el vapor salía de sus bocas y de sus fosas nasales, su mirada tétrica, llena de odio y sin emociones pusieron pensante a Finn pues con tan solo ver sus horripilantes apariencias era motivo de temer.

Lo malo de estar en un terreno helado para los cydonianos era que este anulaba gran parte de su poder, y los hacia más vulnerables ya que el hielo era un pequeño elemento que detenía la magia obscura. Finn colocó cara seria y frunció el ceño tras mirarlos.

-Enfrentémoslos- decía Finn portando ambas espadas en mano

-No Finn… no lo entiendes, jamás les ganaremos, su poder es inmenso, aún más que el de la espada de la muerte- decía la joven

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad son tan poderosos?- preguntó sin creerlo

-Te lo digo Finn, enfrentarlos sería un suicido, no te arriesgues

-Maldita sea- pronunció colocándose sus armas en la espalda- seguramente el Lich los ha enviado a por mí…- habló fríamente- Lara… ¿Te queda un cristal más de casualidad?

-Solo uno…

-Necesito que me lo entregues por favor- dijo el héroe sin despegar la vista de enfrente

-Finn ni aún el cristal los podrá detener, ¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó un poco molesta

-No te preocupes, tengo otra idea en mente, confía… en mí…

Lara no sabía lo que tenía en mente, sin embargo le entregó su último cristal un poco indecisa.

-Maldito humano… es más poderoso de lo que creía- gruñía el líder cydoniano- pero no importa- sonrió maliciosamente de la nada- si como sea este infierno congelado será su tumba, ¡Cydonianos, prepárense para atacar! ¡A ellos!- gritó el líder e inmediatamente los caballeros corrieron hasta ellos

-¡Corran!- gritó Finn

Los tres dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr rápidamente, tras unos segundos Finn se separó del Lord y de Lara.

-¡Finn! ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Lara

-¡Confía en mí Lara! ¡Cuando distraiga a los siete quiero que corran al otro extremo del puente y me esperen ahí!- ordenó el humano alejándose más

-No Finn no te abandonaremos…

-¡Solo háganlo con un carajo!

Lara no dijo más y le asintió alejándose de él. Tres caballeros de Cydonia optaron por ir tras Lara y el Lord obscuro mientras que los demás se dirigían hacia Finn, al notarlo el humano atrajo la atención del resto.

-¡Oigan imbéciles! Aquí estoy, soy yo a quien buscan, ¿Qué esperan? vengan por mí- los retó Finn

Los tres cydonianos molestos cambiaron de rumbo hacia el joven que era perseguido por los demás sobre la tundra, por su lado Lara y el Lord aprovecharon la situación y corrieron atravesando el puente hasta llegar al otro extremo esperando a Finn.

-Vamos… vuelve pronto por favor- decía la joven preocupada

Finn dejó de correr por un momento colocándose el cristal detrás de su espalda esperando a que los caballeros estuvieran cerca de él, estos corrían a gran velocidad y una vez llegando con el humano se detuvieron a escasos metros de él.

-Se acabó humano, tu cabeza me pertenece- habló el líder creando con su mano una espada enorme

Los caballeros caminaban hasta él con lentitud y una vez teniéndolos lo suficientemente cerca Finn decidió actuar.

-No… ¡Esta vez no!- gritó azotando el cristal cerca de ellos

En esos momentos el perímetro donde estaban los caballeros se tornó obscuro y rojizo saliendo a la vez del suelo ocho enormes brazos que sujetaron los cuerpos de los caballeros e intentaban despedazarlos, ellos sorprendidos intentaron zafarse de estos pero no podían, Finn aprovechó la situación y comenzó a correr rumbo al puente mientras los cydonianos seguían luchando por liberarse.

-No- musitó el líder- ¡Esto no acabará así!- rugió molesto observando al humano

El cydoniano intentó zafarse de las manos pero él y los suyos estaban atrapados entre estas pues no tenían el poder suficiente para liberarse con facilidad, el líder vio que Finn ya estaba lejos y pegó un enorme grito, de inmediato de su espalda salieron lo que parecía ser patas de araña las cuales fueron cortando las manos del cristal con brutalidad liberando así a los suyos.

-¡No se queden ahí parados tras él!- ordenó este

Los cydonianos comenzaron a perseguir a Finn quien les sacaba una gran ventaja, no obstante el poder y la velocidad de los caballeros era infernal pues no tardaron mucho para estar cerca del joven quien cruzaba ya el puente de hielo. Al estar cerca el humano de Lara y el Lord se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

-¡¿Qué haces Finn?! ¡Vámonos!

-Espera, aun queda algo más por hacer- dijo este corriendo un poco

En esos momentos Finn portó su espada de sangre de demonio y la incrustó en el puente cerca de la terminal creando así una gran grieta que corrió hacia enfrente, repitió lo mismo un par de veces y la grieta siguió un rastro por lo largo del puente rumbo a los caballeros.

-No te vas a escapar- recriminó el cydoniano molesto

Cuando ya estaban cerca el Lord obscuro se acercó a ayudar al héroe soltando un golpe con su espada la cual por el tremendo golpe terminó por romper el puente cuando este se cuarteó por completo, los caballeros miraron hacia abajo y notaron el desperfecto así que algunos intentaron regresar y otros siguieron adelante pero era demasiado tarde para eso pues el hielo cayó junto con ellos que se encontraban en medio del puente, el líder de los caballeros dio un gran salto hacia Finn y creó una espada con su mano la cual hizo un corte en su pecho en donde se encontraba su otra herida, el humano cayó al suelo y jadeó del dolor pues sentía como si una espada de fuego lo hubiera cortado, en el acto el cydoniano quería sostenerse de un borde pero no lo logró pues fue golpeado por la espada del Lord y por ende el caballero no pudo sujetarse del borde, solo se escuchó a este maldecir mientras caía al vacío junto con los demás caballeros.

…

Cuando todo se calmó y la emboscada había acabado, Lara se acercó corriendo a Finn el cual se encontraba tendido en la tundra gimiendo por el corte, el dolor era infernal pues el veneno estaba corriendo por su sangre en esos momentos.

-Finn por favor resiste- hablaba Lara con desesperación- hay no esto es malo… te han infectado

-Estoy bien…- dijo este un poco molesto dejando de jadear

Lara acercó su mano a él intentando ayudar pero Finn groseramente se la detuvo y la aventó a un lado con brusquedad.

-¡Dije que estoy bien!- gritó el joven poniendo en guardia al Lord obscuro

Lara se alejó un poco de él por la actitud que había tomado y calmó a su protector, no era algo normal en Finn, sin duda algo andaba mal pues la sombra en sus ojos se notó un poco más desde la primer herida y su cabello se tornó un tono más obscuro.

-Claro… entonces te dejo tranquilo- susurró la joven preocupada por el humano

Finn se colocó de pie y en esos momentos la sombra de sus ojos desapareció por completo más sin embargo su cabello permaneció igual, el joven tuvo un sabor amargo de arrepentimiento por haberle gritado a su compañera, ¿Por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar? Ella solo quería ayudarlo. El joven héroe no dijo nada y siguió su camino apenado y preocupado por lo acontecido, Lara miró al Lord obscuro y siguieron a Finn en silencio.


	7. Relato de un caballero

.

La noche caía a gran velocidad y repentinamente, el silencio seguía siendo infinito para los jóvenes que seguían caminando, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Finn? ¿Qué clase de obscuridad se empezaba a apoderar de él? Sin saberlo lentamente estaba comenzando a cambiar no solo física si no también mentalmente; pero por el momento solo seguía caminando hacia adelante, sin prestar atención a sus pensamientos y prestando atención a la nada, aún tenía inconscientemente la esperanza de cumplir su objetivo, el cual, a la vez, estaba empezando a ser más borroso…

-Está obscurecido ya. Lo mejor es que descansemos por ahora, si continuamos sería muy precipitado- comentó Lara

Por su parte, Finn dejó de caminar y se giró para verla, al hacerlo lo único que hizo fue asentir sin emitir ninguna palabra.

-Vamos… conozco un lugar…- dijo la chica guiando así al humano

Fueron pues, hasta un sitio el cual se encontraba apenas y apartado de la violenta tormenta helada, donde algunas ruinas y mesas de piedra solida se levantaban en este; hicieron una fogata para calentarse y descansar un momento bajo la luz de la luna, la cual inexplicable pero increíblemente brillaba en el cielo nocturno sin estrellas. Finn se tomó la herida y gimió de ardor al tocarse el pecho apartando su mano inmediatamente, en esos momentos Lara se acercó a él inclinándose para revisarlo.

-Lamento mucho haberte gritado Lara, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó- habló el joven con sinceridad en su voz

-No te preocupes Finn, lo importante ahora es curar tu herida que se está infectando

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que sane?- le preguntó levantándose del suelo

-Existe una cosa- continuó imitando la acción- pero no es muy factible

-Solo dime por favor

-Bueno, quizá suene como una locura, pero es la única forma… lo que tienes que hacer es regresar y vagar por el desierto helado hasta encontrar un santuario, en él encontrarás lo que necesitas para curarte

-¿Un santuario?

-Así es…

-¿Y hacia donde me tengo que dirigir o qué dirección debo tomar?

-Yo… no lo sé, el santuario siempre se encuentra sin rumbo alguno pues no puede ser encontrado por cualquiera, solo se aparece a aquellos que lo necesitan

-Lara ¿Quieres que me adentre a la tormenta de hielo sin rumbo alguno? Podría… podría morir- decía Finn un poco molesto al no tener una respuesta concreta

-¡No es momento de ponerte trabas Finn! Es momento de que confíes en mí ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Aunque un poco dudoso y confundido al principio el héroe terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. Algo le preocupaba bastante, pues la noche era fría y abrumadora, el regresar a la tundra sería muy arriesgado ya que el hielo era más fuerte ahora, pero también tenía que hacer algo con su herida la cual empezaba a quemar su pecho.

-Hay una cosa más

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó con seriedad

-Debes dejar tus armas aquí, el santuario prohíbe la entrada a cualquier tipo de armas, pues la violencia está prohibida en él

El joven dudó aún más por ello, ¿Qué tal si era una trampa? No… no podría serlo… Lara y su protector le habían ayudado mucho para que fuera traicionado a esas alturas. Una vez oído eso dejó ambas espadas en el suelo, la espada de la muerte, la espada de sangre de demonio, y la cadena de Lampréa, cuando quedó libre de armas se retiró del lugar lentamente y antes de adentrarse a la tundra miró fijamente a Lara, quien únicamente le asintió con la cabeza.

…

Helado; el ambiente era helado, el viento golpeaba el pecho de Finn haciéndolo estremecer con cada paso que daba, tan solo uno, seguido del otro, no había otra cosa en que pensar más que en el terrible viento que golpeaba contra su piel logrando ponerla dura, el joven apretaba sus dientes fuertemente intentando resistir el ambiente, sus ojos… apenas lograban abrirse permitiendo el mínimo camino posible entre la nieve que azotaba ahí, la gabardina que llevaba puesta se alzaba hacia atrás por el viento y se movía salvajemente de un lado a otro, su cabello también se meneaba con ímpetu hacia todos lados. La luz de la luna se combinaba con la obscuridad e iluminaba la nieve que volaba por la tundra haciendo un camino sombrío e infinito. Por su cabeza se cruzaron varias veces el volver, pero no podía, debía tratarse la herida. Sus pasos se hacían más lentos a cada rato y la angustia por lo congelado crecía evidentemente, no entendía como aún conservaba la fuerza suficiente para seguir avanzando.

Tras un tramo más de casi insoportable infierno tuvo que atravesar una pequeña deriva pasando por la orilla de este con mucho cuidado, al concluir el borde se desplomó por la nieve que se había debilitado impidiéndole así el paso de regreso, Finn no maldijo, ya encontraría la manera de regresar. Después de otro pedazo de trayecto abrió un poco más los ojos esperando encontrar el santuario mencionado, pero nada de eso ocurrió, no lograba divisar su objetivo por ningún lado, el vagar por ahí se estaba convirtiendo en algo inútil para Finn, para su alma obscura que se estaba comenzando a cansar más y más ¿Cuánto podía resistir un humano en un lugar como ese? En un lugar de muerte para cualquiera que intentara atravesarlo sin rumbo. Optó por continuar con la esperanza de hallar algo pero en esos momentos el joven héroe se detuvo en seco deteniendo su respiración, pues sintió claramente como su sangre estaba empezando a hervir por alguna razón.

-¡Ahhhh…!- gimió tomándose del cuello

Meneó la cabeza un par de veces ignorando por unos segundos el frío que sentía y trató de seguir pero sus pies no respondían a la orden. Una vez más un dolor recorrió su espalda el cual subió rápidamente por el cuerpo del joven obligándolo esta vez a torcer su cuello con brusquedad. Finn trató de ignorar ese pesar pero su sangre estaba comenzando a hervir más; el dolor fue tan insoportable que hizo que el humano cayera de rodillas en la nieve mientras seguía tomándose del cuello y cerraba sus ojos.

-_¿Aún crees que puedes ganarme así como así?- _preguntó una voz perdida en el viento

En esos instantes el ambiente comenzó a tornarse totalmente obscuro mientras la nieve desaparecía en su totalidad, Finn abrió débilmente sus ojos permaneciendo aún arrodillado.

-_¿Crees que puedes salvar a todos solo por convicción y teniendo esperanza?_- volvió a preguntar la voz

En esos momentos la figura de la Princesa Flama se hizo presente delante de Finn, al verla el héroe quedó estático y un sentimiento inexplicable lo llenó por completo.

-Pri-princesa…- musitó este

-_Un joven que busca devolverle la vida a su amada que mató…_

Cuando la voz terminó de hablar unas manos aparecieron detrás de la princesa y comenzaron a desmembrarla arrancándole sus brazos, piernas y su cabeza con salvajismo mientras la joven gritaba en el proceso, al ver la escena el héroe abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó Finn con angustia alzando su mano hacia adelante mientras el cuerpo desmembrado desaparecía

-_Alguien que tuvo la dicha de no verme en el comienzo, cuando las tinieblas reinaban en Ooo_

Esta vez algunos demonios aparecieron delante de Finn comenzando a arrancarles las vísceras a sus víctimas que tenían a su merced y comenzaban a comerlas bañándose de su sangre mientras estas jadeaban de dolor, después de unos segundos los demonios y la victimas desaparecieron.

-Princesa Flama, noooo…- sollozaba con amargura el humano mirando al suelo

Finn apretó los dientes entre sí mientras que en su cuello comenzaban a marcarse sus venas por tanta fuerza que imprimía.

-_Quieres salvar a todos de este apocalipsis, cuando tú mismo fuiste quien lo provocó _

El humano miró hacia adelante una vez más y se vio a sí mismo tomando el cuerpo de la Princesa Flama sin vida entre sus manos, después, dejó el cuerpo en el suelo y pegó un grito de dolor para que de esa manera comenzara a arrancarse la piel hasta quedar con la piel interior, triste e intrigado el Finn alterno comenzó a arrancarse los trozos de carne aventándolos hacia todas las direcciones hasta quedar en un esqueleto el cual comenzó a desintegrarse en tan solo unos segundos. El verdadero Finn se tomó de la cabeza y cerró sus ojos con desesperación.

-Basta, ¡Basta! ¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- rugió liberando de su cuerpo una materia obscura en forma de humo

El humano pegó otro grito mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados, la parte baja de ellos se volvió obscura y su cabello se tornó totalmente negro, de su espalda salió un cuerpo a la mitad con forma humanoide el cual era de color rojo y blanco brillante, este humanoide poseía una anotomía robusta y musculosa, sus manos eran enormes y tenía afiladas garras… después del primer grito Finn dio otro más y el humanoide comenzó a desgarrar con sus manos el ambiente que se había creado alrededor suyo hasta no dejar nada; la nieve y el frío infernal regresaron abruptamente de la nada mientras que el espectro se adentraba en Finn y lo dejaba caer de costado sobre la nieve con un gran cansancio. El cabello del humano y la parte inferior de sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que el héroe recobró el conocimiento.

-No puedo hacerlo… ¿En que estaba pensando?- pronunciaba el humano con tristeza- jamás seré capaz de llegar hasta el final ¿A quién quiero engañar?

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos las cuales se congelaban al caer, al joven se le creó un enorme nudo en la garganta por lo que estaba pasando, era un caos terrible y una situación muy delicada. Sus pensamientos fueron de tristeza y de melancolía en esos momentos.

-Princesa Flama… perdóname- dijo soltando una lágrima más- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí?- se recriminaba aún más

Su mejilla de costado comenzaba a congelarse lentamente, pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, no le importaba sentir el hielo y el viento brutal que seguía pegando sin compasión, había perdido la esperanza de todo. Su camino por Nocheósfera, el abandonar a Marceline, el haber cruzado el reino de fuego, el haber matado a la muerte, todo, dejó de tener sentido para el humano.

-La muerte…- musitó débilmente- ¿Cómo pude…- dijo sin terminar la pregunta

Comenzó a cerrar los parpados esperando lo que fuera, congelarse, quedar en un sueño interminable, no le importaba… deseaba que el presente fuera una pesadilla nada más, pero ese tan solo era un deseo vano.

Tras unos segundos Finn miró una de sus manos en la cual un hermoso anillo de roca volcánica y lava había sido colocado no hace mucho con una promesa en curso… el joven apretó con fuerza su mano y comenzó a memorizar los momentos de felicidad con su novia, cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño tras recordar cómo era ella, su razón para vivir estaba en su hermosa princesa. Fúrico se armó poco a poco de coraje y valor para continuar, pues ella era la causa por la cual había aceptado el desafío de vencer al Lich… el desafío de terminar con este infierno… ella lo valía todo para él.

-No me puedo rendir, te hice una promesa… y dije que la iba a cumplir costara lo que costara- decía abriendo sus ojos con furia- esto no se va a acabar hasta que yo lo diga- continuó

Con cautela y esfuerzo se fue poniendo de pie tratando de no caer, pues su cuerpo se estaba debilitando más por el veneno impregnado.

-Voy a traerte de regreso Phoebe… y tú… no me lo vas a impedir- pronuncia el joven mirando al cielo

Decidido y con valor el humano dio media vuelta para seguir su camino y al hacerlo vio delante de él una pequeña puerta errante de madera sólida, inmutado por la revelación el chico no dijo nada, más se quedó quieto por lo acontecido, ¿Sería aquella puerta la entrada que estaba buscando? ¿Cómo fue que la encontró en medio de la nada? No le importó tanto, así que sin pensarlo mucho se aproximó hasta ella y la abrió para adentrarse sin importarle el destino.

El lugar era una especie de domo de hielo blanquecino que se iluminaba con una luz débil y propia. El héroe caminó hasta llegar a unas escaleras que descendían en forma de caracol y bajó por estas, una vez que terminaron encontró una especie de fuente ceca en medio de un confín algo reducido de espacio. Al dar el primer paso hacia ella algo atrajo su atención, pues una sombra se hizo presente la cual le daba la espalda.

-¿Sois vos?- preguntó una voz profunda y ronca

La sombra dio media vuelta observando a Finn mientras salía de las penumbras, al quedar frente a él se sorprendió al verlo en las condiciones propias.

-Sois vos- recalcó el ser aproximándose al humano

El humanoide poseía una armadura de metal desgastada y su cara era similar a la de un humano, el ser poseía aspecto de alguien viejo y vivido, más sin embargo Finn sabía que no podía ser alguien de su especie pues él era el único humano existente en Ooo.

-¡Apártate!- amenazó el joven retrocediendo

-No Lord Finn, no se alarme, por favor… lo estaba esperando a usted desde hace mucho tiempo. Verá… este día fue contado por los antiguos ciudadanos de la Citadela… contado por el gran Cron, el gran héroe y rival acérrimo del Lich…- concluyó diciendo el ser

-¿El Lich?- preguntó el joven sorprendido- ¿Qué sabes del Lich? ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- volvió a preguntar manteniendo distancia

-He de saber más de lo que se imagina Lord Finn, por ahora… dejaos de preocuparse por como sé tanto de usted…

-¿Quién eres?- habló desconfiadamente el joven

-¡¿Yo?!- se jactó el ser señalándose a sí mismo- jhamm… yo…- dijo meneando su muñeca sin importancia en dirección al héroe- yo tengo varios nombres… nombres que solo pueden pronunciar el viento y… los árboles…- continuaba caminando un poco- soy…- tosió en el proceso- … un… un antiguo caballero de la Citadela. Mis más grandes reconocimientos al libertador de Ooo Lord Finn.- decía inclinando su cabeza- Pero hay algo que lo ha traído hasta aquí…- retomó la palabra mientras meneaba un dedo en el aire

-Bueno, estoy buscando un santuario, necesito encontrarlo pues he sido envenenado por un caballero de Cydonia…- decía mirando su herida- cosas extrañas me han pasado desde entonces, siento como… como si estuviera siendo controlado a voluntad

-Habéis llegado a dicho santuario Lord Finn- dijo el caballero

-¿Qué? ¿Este es el santuario errante?

-Sí… y por otro lado lo que me dice es muy preocupante, verá… cuando un ser muy obscuro como un caballero de Cydonia os llega a envenenar la sangre solo os quedará media vida y media alma, lo cual lo obliga a sobrevivir únicamente consumiendo almas obscuras y energía maligna… las cuales, curiosamente tiene que matar para enfrentar su destino y rescatar a su amada de la no vida…- hablaba con su profunda voz el caballero

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes lo de mi novia?!- preguntó el joven impactado

-Le dije que sabía más de usted de lo que creía, pero no os preocupáis por ello, preocúpese por ella… más que por su propia vida…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Finn anonadado por las revelaciones del viejo caballero

-Ho sí… Finn el humano… destructor de muerte, quien la desapareció del plano astral y le quitó su espada para avanzar por este ciego mundo, habéis logrado una gran hazaña con ello y una gran ayuda de parte de la espada, pues sin ella no podríais seguir avanzando por aquí… … sin embargo, el haber hecho eso también tiene sus consecuencias graves…

-¿Consecuencias graves? ¿Cómo qué?- cuestionó el héroe sin entender

-Verá… la muerte ha sido borrada del plano astral, entonces, si ella desaparece por ende su reino hará lo mismo… ¿Dónde creé que está el alma de Phoebe en estos momentos?

Finn quedó sin habla por la pregunta hecha, no sabía que responder… después de todo el viejo caballero tenía razón ¿Dónde estaba el alma de Princesa Flama en estos momentos?

-Yo… no… no lo sé…- se limitó a decir el humano

-Hay un sitio más allá del cosmos donde las almas se encuentran vagando sin rumbo, el alma de su amada se encuentra ahí… es un lugar donde la muerte no reside hasta ahí y en donde las almas destruidas buscan regresar con el propósito de alguien, por eso la muerte no reclamó sus almas y no se las llevó a su reino, en el caso de la Princesa Flama, como usted destruyó a la muerte el alma de la princesa yace por eso en ese lugar

-Lo entiendo, el Búho cósmico me dijo que podría volver a revivirla por mi deseo de que eso pasara

-Ho sí, claro que podéis hacerlo… sin embargo hay un pequeño detalle en esto… queréis traer de vuelta a vuestra amada princesa, pero también queréis salvar a los demás inocentes que han muerto en este apocalipsis ¿Verdad?

-Claro, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?

-Lamento deciros que solo podrá cumplir un propósito cuando todo esto termine… traed de vuelta a vuestra princesa, o salvar a las almas que han muerto hasta ahora

Finn sintió un vacío en su estómago al oír esas palabras de parte del caballero, una gran decepción y una amargura llenó todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué se supone que haría? Le estaban dando a escoger entre la Princesa Flama y las demás almas inocentes. Algunos segundos pasaron, pues el joven no lograba articular palabra todavía, no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué debo elegir entre esas dos opciones?

-Lamentablemente los deseos siempre han sido difíciles, solo capaces de cumplir una cosa a la vez, y por esta ocasión solo podréis cumplir un deseo por la sagrada voluntad del héroe, mire… una vez que encuentre como parar al Lich la Princesa Flama tendrá las energías suficientes para regresar a la vida, sin embargo si os lograra pararlo pero su anhelo es que las almas inocentes se recuperen entonces el alma de la princesa vagará por la eternidad más allá del cosmos

Finn torció la boca un par de veces mientras pasaba saliva ruidosamente y meneaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Y qué pasará con Ooo si lograra parar al Lich?- cuestionó sin muchos ánimos

-Entonces la vida en Ooo será como la recordó, claro… conforme pase el tiempo para recuperarse

-Déjame ver si entendí…- dijo el joven levantando un dedo- si logro parar al Lich, la vida en Ooo seguirá siendo como la recordé… pero solo puedo cumplir un deseo por voluntad… salvar a la Princesa Flama, o rescatar a las almas perdidas e inocentes

El antiguo caballero solo asintió afirmando lo que Finn había dicho. Por su parte el humano volvió a pensarlo profundamente. Esas almas inocentes que padecieron tanto ¿Qué pasaría con ellas entonces? Una gran culpa y tristeza lo invadió por dentro, pues pensó en su gran amiga la gobernante de dulce y en su hermano Jake, ¿Qué pasó con ellos? Finn no sabía nada de eso ya que aún no recobraba la memoria, algo que seguía inquietándolo internamente. Un gran vacío lo apoderó de nuevo, no quería ser ningún egoísta, pero por el momento, la vida de su princesa era su prioridad. Si él lograba traerla de vuelta entonces todo sería como él lo quiso desde el principio, tendría la vida que anhelaba a su lado…

-Lo he decidido…- habló dándole la espalda- voy a traer a la Princesa Flama de nuevo a la vida, sin importar lo que me cueste- dijo seriamente por la decisión

-Lord Finn…- dijo el caballero inclinando la cabeza

El héroe aprovechó la situación en la cual se encontraba, pues podía obtener algunas respuestas de parte del caballero que él ni Lara entendían.

-Explícame una cosa, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente con la Citadela?- preguntó el joven dando media vuelta para verlo

El antiguo caballero quedó en silencio por unos segundos, parecía recordar algo con nostalgia y amargura, así pues dio un gran suspiro y se dispuso a contarle a Finn todo con respecto a la Citadela y la Ciudadela.

-Hace no mucho tiempo, cinco señores obscuros del más allá se levantaron de las sombras trayendo consigo el origen de la maldad, su objetivo era simple… arrasar a toda costa con la vida misma. Existía un humano llamado Featlich, un hombre poderoso y fundador de la sagrada ciudad conocida como la Citadela, padre del gran Cron, quien fue rival acérrimo de su propio padre ¿Por qué? Ambos, padre e hijo humanos eran muy diferentes el uno del otro.

Cron era un humano citadélico justiciero desde temprana edad, aunque no poseía poder o magia como su padre, siempre trataba de hacer el bien en donde le fuera posible… Cron fue el mismo creador de la Ciudadela, el lugar donde son atrapados y encerrados los peores seres de toda la galaxia que cometían crímenes atroces e imperdonables, Cron se hizo de un respeto increíble por parte de todos los humanos y habitantes de la Citadela.

Por otro lado, su padre… Featlich, era un humano extraordinariamente poderoso y casi indestructible, seguramente se preguntará cómo es posible que un simple humano tenga esas características, bueno, pues eso fue gracias a los cristales que encontraron en la tierra antigua, permitiéndoles a los fundadores crear así la Citadela… Featlich fue quien descubrió el gran poderío de esto junto con los otros fundadores, por ello poseyó con los otros el enorme y magnifico poder de los cristales que les permitían se bastante poderosos. Es por eso que la Ciudadela está conformada de cristales, para que ningún villano logre salir de esta.

No pasó mucho para que los habitantes de la Citadela se enteraran de los señores obscuros que trataban de aniquilar todo a su paso. Pero ese no fue problema alguno para los habitantes de ahí… con el gran poder de los cristales, los señores obscuros fueron cayendo… de uno a uno y lentamente encerrados en la Ciudadela, pues no habían muerto en lo absoluto, solo habían sido vencidos.

Tiempo pasó, Featlich quería ser más poderoso que los demás fundadores, quería ser el emperador del universo, cosa que Cron vio con malos ojos y por ello trataba de hacer que su padre abandonara ese vano deseo enfermizo, Featlich no hizo caso omiso si no al contrario, quiso inducirlo a ser poderoso como él pero el hijo simplemente se negó pues no era de esas intenciones, desde ese momento padre e hijo marcaron esa amarga rivalidad que los llevó hasta el odio. Pero para ese entonces Featlich había encontrado la manera de absorber el poder de las almas que los citadélicos vencían con la ayuda de los cristales, algo que solo se guardó para sí mismo, ocultándolo hasta de su propio hijo Cron, en una ocasión entró en la Ciudadela y absorbió el poder de los cinco señores obscuros hasta matarlos por ello, el poder que entró en su cuerpo era impresionante y le sabía a gloria. De esa manera comenzó a absorber las almas que capturaban y encerraban los ciudadanos, conseguía poder claro, pero sin darse cuenta sus intenciones comenzaron a ser cada vez más malas, sus propios pensamientos comenzaron a ser de maldad lentamente, y su anotomía junto con su tez comenzaron a cambiar, en ocasiones Featlich tenía cambios de temperamento y de anatomía repentinos, pero a él no le importaba si como sea tendría el poder absoluto, ¿Qué esperaba si consumía mucha magia obscura? He ahí el precio del poder… la manipulación y un gran cambio en ti.

La obscuridad estaba completamente apoderada del cuerpo de Featlich y este poco a poco empezó a reunir seguidores para revelarse en contra de los otros fundadores, con la intención de ser el gobernador de todo el universo… no habría quien lo parara a él o a los suyos, no habría nadie que lo pudiera enfrentar entonces. Sin embargo, solo logró aliarse de unos poco pero poderosos ciudadanos.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces con él?- preguntó Finn

-Fueron descubiertos por un fundador… al enterarse Cron trató de encerrar a su padre en la Ciudadela que había creado, pero este lo combatió con su gran poder, la batalla duró mucho hasta que de repente en medio de la pelea Featlich sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo, lentamente le salieron dos cuernos de su cabeza y su carne comenzó a carcomerse a sí misma hasta dejarlo como ahora lo conoces, el inmenso poder obscuro se apoderó del cuerpo de Featlich y lo transformó en un terrible ser, sus ojos y su voz cambiaron por completo y sus intenciones ahora eran las que los cinco señores obscuros tenían desde el principio… eliminar toda señal de vida. La batalla no duró mucho después de que Cron logró romperle la mitad de un cuerno al que ahora seguía siendo su padre, Featlich fúrico por ello usó su gran poder para abrir un portal a la Ciudadela y ordenar a un guardia de cristal que lo congelara por una eternidad, este obedeció la orden recibida y lo capturó… nunca se supo que fue lo que pasó ahí dentro pero Cron logró escapar de ahí poniendo en su lugar a un ciudadano llamado Martin.

Mientras todo esto ocurría los citadélicos combatían a los secuaces de Featlich hasta que este hizo acto de presencia pensando que se había deshecho de su hijo, Featlich tomó a los suyos y escapó de la Citadela hacia el planeta Tierra con la promesa de eliminar toda señal de vida. Dicho esto escapó y usando su gran poder se transformó en un enorme meteorito de fuego con su esencia que se dirigió velozmente a la Tierra, Featlich chocó contra está causando una enorme fractura al planeta llegando a esta tierra conocida como Ooo… al caer el meteorito un enorme estallido como el de una bomba nuclear estalló y del choque se propagó una nube en forma de hongo de almas verdosas mientras que Featlich salía lentamente con sus secuaces a los lados. Gloria para él y ruina y obscuridad para los habitantes de Ooo fueron. Para finalizar, el padre de Cron cambió su nombre haciéndose llamar "El Lich"; el ser más poderoso y obscuro de Ooo.

Por miedo del inmenso poder del Lich los ciudadanos citadélicos se fueron de la dimensión conocida por él con la esperanza de que jamás los hallara, sin embargo unos cuantos más valientes decidieron ir allá y combatirlo entre ellos yo. No se sabe que fue de Cron, pero algo es seguro… esta vez el Lich tratará de cumplir su objetivo. Y ahora, este santuario errante es el último recuerdo que queda de la Citadela, y yo… bueno yo tan solo soy el último sobreviviente confirmado de la gran guerra- terminaba de decir el caballero

-¿Y Billy?- preguntó el humano

-Ho… Billy, era un ciudadano de la antigua Citadela, el único que logró encerrar al Lich en la prisión de ámbar sin morir, he de reconocer que fue una gran hazaña eso que hizo; pero eso no importa ahora, solo importa usted Lord Finn… usted es el único que puede hacerle frente al Lich y parar esto de una vez por todas

-Lo sé, y estoy consciente de ello, pero, lo que pasa es que he venido hasta aquí para ser curado…

-¿Curado de qué?- cuestionó el caballero

-Te dije que he sido envenenado de…- el humano no terminó la frase pues antes de continuar se miró el pecho el cual estaba totalmente sanado- ¿Qué ha pasado?- se preguntó sin poder creerlo

-No importa Lord Finn, lo que importa es que pare al Lich- decía acercándose a él- no le queda mucho tiempo, debe irse lo más pronto posible, recuerde… una vez que un ser obscuro como un caballero de Cydonia lo envenena solo le queda media vida, aunque se sienta mejor depende de ellas… estará compitiendo contra el tiempo para no morir… ahora vallase

-Espera… caballero… ¿Volveremos a hablar?- preguntó el joven moviendo sus dos manos

-Prepárese para las futuras batallas, no piense en mí… si sale victorioso lo veré… algún día…

-Bien- dijo Finn asintiendo- y ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo regreso?

-Tan solo deje que el canto de las sirenas lo guíen… ahora vallase por favor- ordenó el antiguo caballero

Finn asintió nada más y fue directamente a la salida subiendo por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y salió del santuario errante, al hacerlo sintió estremecer su cuerpo terriblemente, pues el ambiente no había cambiado nada, la nieve azotaba su cuerpo con violencia y la luna brillaba en lo alto haciendo el camino sombrío. Los dientes de Finn volvieron a castañear y escuchó como la puerta se cerró, el humano volteó por impulso y al hacerlo notó que la puerta había desaparecido del lugar…

-Extraño- dijo mirando a todos lados- ¿El canto de las sirenas?- se preguntó a sí mismo

De repente una hermosa voz comenzó a sonar en forma de melodía entre la sombría tormenta de nieve, tan hermosa que Finn parecía hechizado por ella, dicho canto melódico no se oía tan lejos del lugar así que decidido el joven héroe comenzó a seguirla con esa extrañes del canto combinado con el sitio.

El camino continuó, Finn seguía corriendo con el deseo de ver a la sirena, pero no lograba ubicarla, solo escuchaba su bella melodía… la voz lo llevó tras unos minutos de seguirla hasta el puente partido a la mitad que el mismo había destrozado, en esos momentos el canto desapareció dejando a un consternado héroe. Finn miró abajo y parpadeó con lentitud sintiendo el frío recorrer su cuerpo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que sin preámbulos comenzó a descender con cautela por el hielo hasta quedar de pie. El clima era más bajo ahí pero no le importó. Siguió caminando hasta que lentamente ubicó un pequeño bulto tirado boca abajo, al llegar a lo susodicho Finn le dio vuelta con sus manos e inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás al ver que se trataba de un caballero de Cydonia, el humano miró a un costado y observó a otro caballero, se acercó a él y el caballero abrió débilmente los ojos observando al que tenía en frente gimiendo débilmente por el terrible frío que sentía.

-Si los dejo aquí morirán de frío- se dijo a si mismo Finn- debo hacer algo…

Miró a todos lados y milagrosamente observó una especie de cueva cerca del borde que debía subir. De esa manera lentamente fue arrastrando a cada caballero hasta la cueva para que no murieran de frío. Al menos lo bondad y la empatía seguían prevaleciendo en Finn, y eso era algo que agradecía mucho.

Cuando terminó de colocar al último de ellos dio media vuelta y se preparó para escalar pero en esos momentos el líder de los cydonianos apareció delante de Finn y lo observó detenidamente con odio en su mirada. El humano tan solo hizo lo mismo sin moverse mientras abría un poco la boca esperando algo, la mirada de caballero era macabra y perturbadora y Finn lo sentía en sí, tras unos segundos más el líder apretó sus dientes por el frío y bajó la mirada suspirando tristemente apartándose del paso de Finn. El joven asintió un poco y comenzó a escalar el hielo para concluir su viaje… el cydoniano observó lo que el héroe había hecho con sus compañeros y lo miró mientras se perdía en el ascenso, después de ello el líder volvió a mirar a los suyos y colocó un semblante pensativo mientras entraba a la cueva.

…

El viaje que había sido infinito para el humano por fin había terminado cuando este salía de la tormenta de nieve y se acercaba con lentitud hasta el lugar donde estaba Lara y el Lord obscuro, el ambiente en su piel era cálido comparado con el infierno que acababa de atravesar… Finn llegó hasta el punto de reunión y observó cómo Lara dormía tranquilamente, el Lord se alejaba lentamente del lugar y el humano suponía que lo hacía para hacer guardia o algo por el estilo… fue pues hasta un árbol torcido que estaba frente a la fogata y se sentó recargando su espalda en la corteza, el joven comenzó a recordar la historia del Lich que el antiguo caballero le acababa de contar y se puso a meditar en todo siendo acariciado por el suave viento y siendo tapado por la luz de la luna.


	8. La sinfonía de la noche

.

La noche transcurría tranquilamente con su bello silencio propagándose a cada rato; después de la gran revelación y del remedio ortodoxo para su herida, Lara se había ganado la confianza de Finn. Ella es tan joven… tan hermosa… y el héroe tiene en mente que si siguen juntos pronto encontrarían el camino hacia el cementerio de titanes. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba por el momento, pues las pruebas difíciles estaban a punto de acontecer.

La fogata seguía consumiéndose… tras unos momentos Finn se levantó del suelo sin crear el mínimo ruido y portó en su espalda las espadas de combate así como la cadena de Lampréa, la cual puso en un costado de su cintura, caminó hasta la joven que dormía tranquilamente sobre una mesa de piedra con ambas manos juntas, una encima de la otra… Finn pasó suavemente el revés de su mano por una de las mejillas de la chica y esta tranquilamente se despertó incorporando su mirada que dirigía a este.

-Lo supe desde la primera vez que toqué tu rostro- decía tomando con su mano la mejilla de Finn- esta es la única manera en la que podrás llegar al cementerio. He visto mi destino… y estoy lista para él- concluía diciendo mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza y cerraba los ojos

En esos momentos, Finn levantó una daga al aire y la enterró en el abdomen de Lara escuchando el sonoro y doloroso jadeo por parte de ella.

**(Final del sueño) **

El humano se despertó abruptamente apoyado en el tronco y se tomó de la cabeza con una mano, su respiración parecía agitada y su mirada perdida.

-No permitas que la obscuridad se apodere por completo de ti Finn…

-¿Búho cósmico?- preguntaba el humano poniéndose de pie y mirándolo

-Escucha con atención, debes matar al Lord obscuro lo antes posible, su alma posee el poder que te hará falta para entrar al cementerio de titanes- continuaba hablando el búho con seriedad

-… No…- contestó el joven decidido- tendré que continuar sin ella. Soy un peligro ahora, no les pienso hacer daño

-Me temo, que es demasiado tarde para eso…- dijo el búho dando una brazada hacia Lara

Finn dio media vuelta pensando lo peor y se acercó a ella corriendo, al llegar quedó mudo al ver a la joven pues una daga yacía incrustada en su abdomen, Finn negó repetidas veces y se miró ambas manos.

-No… no… … no…- decía cada vez con más frustración- por favor no…- dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras que el búho cósmico desaparecía del lugar

Finn volteó a un lado tras escuchar a alguien acercándose, al llegar ahí el Lord obscuro miró el cuerpo de Lara manchado de sangre con una daga en su abdomen, levantó su mano hacia ella con una mirada de tristeza, pues en sus ojos se reflejaba su fracaso de cuidar a la chica, instantáneamente el Lord miró a Finn con ojos de furia y sin que el humano lo esperara fue golpeado brutalmente por él quien lo mandó a volar varios metros al aire tallando su cuerpo con el suelo al caer, el golpe fue tan grande que Finn se vio obligado a usar la cadena Lampréa para detenerse, mientras lo hacia el Lord corrió a gran velocidad y de un gran salto llegó hasta donde Finn se hallaba.

El lugar era extenso y rocoso al mismo tiempo, sin dudarlo el héroe portó sus armas esperando al Lord quien nada tardo corrió hasta él para atacar dando una gran brazada a la cual el humano apenas pudo esquivar echándose para atrás, el suelo se quebró al recibir el golpe bestial por parte del Lord, al hacerlo el humano quiso atacar pero fue pateado en el abdomen por su adversario quien una vez más lo mandó lejos, Finn cayó fuertemente al suelo soltando las espadas en el proceso y rodó por este porque no lograba detenerse, el Lord corrió de nueva cuenta y arremetió al héroe quien se vio obligado a rodar un par de veces por el piso para que la enorme espada de su rival no lo hiriera o tocara… cuando Finn pudo portar ambas espadas en mano decidió atacar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el Lord le había ganado esa posibilidad impidiéndole contraatacar.

Los golpes de parte del protector eran fuertes, tanto que Finn apenas y podía aguantar el bloqueo por parte de ellos, en un punto dado el Lord logró tirar una vez más al humano levantando la espada para tratar de atravesarlo, sin embargo el joven usó sus dos espadas cruzándolas entre sí para bloquear el golpe, a pesar de ello no logró contenerla ya que este había sido terriblemente enorme que estas se corrieron hacia abajo haciendo que la espada del Lord hiciera un corte en el brazo de Finn… el humano jadeó por ello y como pudo se levantó del suelo esquivando un ataque para tratar de no llevar desventaja, herido y preocupado se tomó de su brazo y miró la sangre salir de este, molesto volteó a su rival y se colocó en posición de combate, por su parte, el protector de Lara unió ambas manos en su propia espada y la enterró en el suelo, de ella se desprendieron dos líquidos viscosos de color negro los cuales tras unos segundos se levantaron del suelo dando origen a dos siluetas obscuras que desenvainaron un par de espadas cada una, ambas sin una orden corrieron hasta Finn y comenzaron a combatirlo mientras que el Lord se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

La pelea contra las sombras no duró casi nada pues el humano las había hecho desaparecer con su gran técnica al hacer que una silueta matara a la otra y este arremetiera contra la que seguía viva, sin embargo cuando recién había acabado con estas fue sorprendido por un espadazo de parte del protector el cual por cuestión de milímetros alcanzó a rebanar un pequeño mechón de su cabello, no obstante Finn sintió la fuerza de la inercia proporcionada en la espada logrando que sintiera el dolor del filo rozado… después de ese golpe el humano volteó a tiempo para hacer chocar sus espadas con la del Lord las cuales provocaron un ensordecedor choque de metales, el golpe había sido tan brutal que Finn soltó sus dos espadas de nueva cuenta por el dolor que sintió en sus manos, el protector inmediatamente golpeó al humano en la cara haciéndole escupir sangre de la boca y mandándolo a volar varios metros lejos de sus armas mientras se acercaba lentamente con intenciones de matanza…

Finn se levantó tambaleante del suelo con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de sus labios, y a pesar de lo adolorido que se encontraba portó la cadena de Lampréa como arma, el Lord dio el primer ataque el cual fue esquivado por el humano al hacer a un lado su cuerpo, en el segundo ataque Finn atrapó con la cadena la espada del Lord y usando la fuerza de ella logró que esta se enterrara en el suelo para ganar un poco de tiempo… inmediatamente el humano se colocó la cadena y corrió hasta sus espadas que se encontraban en el suelo pero el Lord rápidamente desenterró su espada y se abalanzó sobre Finn quien le llevaba tan solo una pequeña ventaja de trayecto, el humano al ver que el protector iba tras él y estaba a tan solo centímetros de su alcance dio un salto atrapando ambas espadas en un giro por el suelo cayendo al final de pie, velozmente se giró y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás libró el filo de la espada del rival, instantáneamente esquivó otra más ágilmente y al hacerlo hizo un corte en la rodilla del Lord provocando que este no tuviera oportunidad de defenderse, Finn se colocó detrás del protector y enterrando las espadas en la espalda del Lord subió por esta, al llegar a la cabeza dio un gran salto y se giró en el aire para enterrar la espada de la muerte en el pecho del protector, cuando lo logró la espada se corrió e increíblemente cortó la armadura obscura del ser por el gran poder que poseía, la espada descendió hasta el abdomen del Lord y al concluir Finn quitó la espada de este.

El Lord quedó estático por unos momentos mientras el héroe se alejaba de él, tras unos cuantos segundos más las rodillas del protector tocaron el suelo y su mano se elevó apuntando al humano por unos momentos… lentamente el cuerpo del ser iba perdiendo equilibrio hasta caer de frente, cuando esto ocurrió energía obscura en forma de humo se liberó del cadáver del Lord y fue a impregnarse a la boca y esencia de Finn, esta vez el poder fue tan grande que hizo levitar al humano varios metros mientras su respiración abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba el joven de dolor

El humo rodeó el cuerpo de este girando ferozmente como un huracán, de las manos retorcidas del héroe por el dolor se desprendió un líquido negro y viscoso, mismo que se desprendió de la espada del Lord cuando la enterró en el suelo, cuando este tocó el piso inmediatamente se levantó una silueta obscura que dio origen a una risa extraña y macabra, mientras esto acontecía y el pequeño huracán seguía rodeándolo el cabello de Finn se tornó de un color café cobrizo, su piel se tornó un poco más pálida y sus uñas crecieron esta vez, al cabo de unos segundos más el huracán fue colocando el cuerpo de Finn en el suelo y la silueta obscura desapareció. El cuerpo del héroe perdió fuerzas, así como también sus intenciones se desvanecieron.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en la obscuridad, de nuevo la melodía muda se apoderó del sitio, una lágrima corrió por el rostro del quien aún seguía siendo humano, pues sus sentimientos se habían quebrado por completo y sus esperanzas se alejaban cada vez más.

-No no no no ¡Nooooooooooo!- rugió el joven azotando el suelo con ambas manos- ¿En qué?, ¿En qué me convertido?- decía mirándose ambas manos con furia- eres, un cerdo miserable, ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- gritó mirando al cielo mientras soltaba otra lágrima de ira y se tomaba fuertemente del cabello

Poco o nada le importó su nueva apariencia, lo que le importaba en esos momentos era solo una cosa en especial… … venganza… venganza por todo por lo que estaba pasando, Finn apretó sus puños y sus dientes con rabia, odiaba ser manipulado a voluntad, su mente se contaminó de sed de venganza e ira que nublaron su verdadero objetivo.

-Te juro, que no voy a descansar hasta haberte mandado a lo más profundo y putrefacto del mismísimo infierno- musitó con rabia

Extrañamente las fuerzas se le fueron por completo, y lentamente su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo hasta tocar el suelo rocoso. Tendido boca abajo, en la silenciosa noche, se encontraba el humano, parte de su esencia se había desvanecido… y… antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño extraña y misteriosamente tuvo una revelación increíble…

-No puedo… c-

**(Memoria del pasado) **

Un hombre caminaba a paso veloz por un extenso pasillo mientras se tomaba del brazo, su semblante indicaba que algo lo estaba lastimando o atormentando, como pudo llegó a donde suponía llegar y una vez adentro cerró con llave para que nadie entrara, inconscientemente meneó su cuello con brusquedad y gimió un poco por lo bajo, sin pensarlo dos veces inmediatamente sacó un libro y tomó algo para escribir en él.

-_Las lágrimas de los ciclopes funcionan a la perfección…- _escribió mientras gemía de dolor y se apretaba más el brazo- _sin embargo, no inhiben por completo las energías obscuras. Los cristales no pueden absorber la obscuridad cuando esta pasa de un cuerpo a otro, el poder y el veneno se quedan contigo… lamentablemente no quedan más ciclopes ni lágrimas de estos_

-Tendré que encontrar otra manera para quitarme estos tormentos- susurró seriamente

-_Hay un ciclope en un planeta extraño, por lo que sé es el único que queda, sus lágrimas también tienen el poder para curar cualquier herida, no me queda mucho tiempo, y esta criatura parece estar muy bien escondida_

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que aquel hombre dejara de escribir y prestara atención a la zona donde llamaban.

-¡Featlich! ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó un humano desde el otro lado

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó el nombrado con arrogancia manteniendo su mano en el brazo

-Igniz solicita tu presencia en la corte real, necesita hablar contigo urgentemente

-Haaa- jadeó este apretando más su brazo- ¡Bien! Iré enseguida

El humano que estaba del otro lado se fue del lugar… por su parte Featlich dejó el escrito y cerró aquel libro que tenía por título _"__ENCHIRIDION" _guardándolo de donde lo había sacado; pero no sin antes incrustarle un cristal en medio de este desenterrándolo inmediatamente.

-Esto no puede ser normal…- musitó apartando la mano del brazo dejando ver una marca obscura en su piel- el libro será mi única esperanza de ir más allá

**(Final de la memoria del pasado)**

Antes de caer en el sueño Finn abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de ser revelado, sin embargo los cerró casi al instante por cuestiones desconocidas.

…

Mientras tanto, en el reino de fuego…

Una suave brisa llegó hasta el reino y se dirigió donde yacía la Princesa Flama, lentamente dicha brisa se fue consumiendo en la piel de la hermosa joven y después de ello la llama de su cabello se irguió un poco más que antes, los labios de la chica se removieron un poco y su respiración se había mejorado.


	9. Legión de sombras

.

-Vallan de prisa; en estos momentos el humano en alguna parte de Ooo se encuentra débil, los caballeros de Cydonia no cumplieron con el propósito, y ahora, ustedes serán los encargados de terminarlo

Las cinco criaturas humanoides que yacían en aquel lugar dieron media vuelta y cada una se subió a un grifo para emprender el camino.

* * *

><p>Era el día después del ayer, la obscuridad se había ido permitiendo ver un cielo grisáceo y perturbador, por desdicha nada de aquello había sido un mal sueño ni una ilusión… lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar.<p>

-Nooo, por favor no…- suplicaba aquel joven que se encontraba tendido en el suelo

Mientras este seguía inconsciente en el frío barro algunas criaturas se fueron acercando tras escuchar sus quejidos, entre ellas minotauros y corniárgulos listas para atacar.

-Princesa, noooo, noooo- se quejaba frunciendo el ceño y apretando las manos

De repente las piedras comenzaron a levitar lentamente y el suelo comenzó a vibrar un poco, sin embargo las criaturas no prestaban atención a aquello, solo seguían aproximándose a su víctima para atacarla.

-¡Lich!- pegó un fuerte grito el humano

En esos momentos el suelo vibró más de lo normal y de este emergieron varias manos gigantescas las cuales fueron atrapando entre sus dedos a los minotauros y a los corniárgulos e instantáneamente comenzaron a arrancar la piel de las criaturas mientras su sangre goteaba de sus cuerpos y estas gemían del dolor, después de que acabaron de destrozar la piel de las criaturas las manos volvieron al subsuelo y desaparecieron de ahí mientras el humano abría los ojos lentamente; se tomó de la cabeza y al ponerse de pie miró a los alrededores desconcertado.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado en este lugar?- se preguntó mirando a las criaturas y la sangre derramada de ellas

Pasaron tan solo unos cuantos segundos para que dé improvisto un Pegaso negro con alas de fuego vivo descendiera cerca del humano atrayendo la atención de este, al tocar el piso el Pegaso relinchó y alzó sus dos patas hacia Finn quien en señal de defensa desenvainó ambas espadas y se colocó en posición de ataque, el Pegaso volvió a relinchar sin levantar sus patas y le dio la espalda quedándose quieto esta vez. Finn no entendía lo que pasaba, el animal se quedaba totalmente quieto y sereno, lentamente se fue acercando a la majestuosa criatura que tenía en frente colocándose sus armas en la espalda, al llegar a ella puso su mano en su espalda haciendo que el Pegaso bufara tranquilamente.

-¿Y tú?- dijo mirando a todos lados desentendido

Segundos volvieron a transcurrir, hasta que otro sonido atrajo su atención de nuevo, graznidos como el de las águilas se iban acercando hacia donde se encontraba, Finn alzó la mirada al cielo y vio a cinco grifos que se dirigían hacia él con polizontes armados, inmediatamente el joven héroe desenvainó sus armas y se colocó a la defensiva de nuevo. Las criaturas volaron en círculos y cerca de él tratando de herirlo con sus garras, Finn bloqueaba los ataques y rodaba por el suelo para no salir herido mientras que el Pegaso relinchaba y se comenzaba a alterar, en algunas ocasiones el héroe trataba de contraatacar a los grifos pero no podía, pues estos eran muy grandes y peligrosos a la vez… terminando de hacer un bloqueo escuchó claramente el relincho del Pegaso y volteó a verlo detenidamente.

-Ho no… debe ser una maldita broma- decía negando con la cabeza

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo montó aquel Pegaso no sin antes esquivar un ataque y golpeó el constado del animal con sus talones.

-¡Hiaaaaaaa!

El Pegaso relinchó fuertemente y alzó sus patas delanteras comenzando a correr y a mover sus alas de fuego en el proceso hasta comenzar a elevarse por los aires, los grifos siguieron velozmente al Pegaso emitiendo graznidos feroces. El Pegaso volaba velozmente por aires siendo perseguido por los grifos quienes también volaban a gran velocidad.

-Maldita sea- decía Finn mirando hacia atrás

Los grifos aletearon con más fuerza y dos de ellos llegaron a nivelarse con el Pegaso colocándose cada uno a un costado de este, una vez así uno de ellos empujó con su cuerpo al Pegaso sacándolo de balance acto seguido por el otro grifo quien logró sacar de equilibrio al animal que montaba Finn esta vez logrando que el Pegaso se fuera de picada, sin embargo este logró componerse a tiempo evitando un aterrizaje forzado.

Una de las criaturas que montaban a los grifos llegó de nuevo hasta Finn desenvainando su propia espada preparada para atacar al Pegaso.

-No lo vas a hacer- se dijo a sí mismo el humano colocándose de pie sobre el lomo de este

Finn bloqueó el primer ataque con la espada de sangre de demonio y acto seguido saltó al lomo del grifo, la criatura dio una brazada que fue esquivada por Finn al agacharse e instantáneamente enterró la espada de la muerte en el pecho de la criatura para hacer lo mismo con la de sangre de demonio, la cual se enterró en su vientre, en un movimiento ágil el joven alzó a la criatura con ambas espadas e imprimiendo fuerza las separó haciendo que el cuerpo de su enemigo se partiera en dos… la sangre brotó inmediatamente acompañada de lo que parecían ser sus intestinos pero rápidamente el viento se llevó todo por la velocidad con la que viajaban, después de hacer eso el héroe se acercó a la cabeza del grifo y la rebanó con la espada de la muerte para después saltar al Pegaso y caer en él mientras el grifo caía de los aires decapitado.

Finn no se molestó en guardarse sus espadas pues esta vez dos grifos llegaron a él, uno de cada lado, como antes Finn se puso de pie encima del lomo del Pegaso y atacó a uno de ellos, pero la otra criatura aprovechó el descuido del héroe y arremetió al Pegaso haciendo que este se saliera de control obligando a Finn a saltar al grifo forzadamente, el héroe cayó de espaldas en el animal y la criatura intentó atacarlo, el joven se hizo a un lado y tomó la mano de su enemigo para enterrarle la espada de la muerte en el pecho, de inmediato le jaló la mano y lo dirigió al vació mientras él se levantaba y se acercaba a un ala del grifo para cortarla con una espada, el animal soltó un graznido de dolor y rápidamente se fue desplomando al no poder mantenerse en el aire… el joven se guardó una espada y saltó al Pegaso siendo recibido por una patada que no tuvo tiempo de anticipar por parte de la otra criatura que lo hizo caer del caballo, Finn apenas se logró sujetar de una de las patas de este tratando de colocarse encima al instante, pero eso le resultaba un poco difícil pues la velocidad y el movimiento de sus patas no se lo permitían, finalmente la criatura se pasó del grifo al Pegaso y levantó de una mano a Finn lista para recibirlo con su afilada espada, cuando esta soltó el golpe con ella Finn desvió la espada dándole una patada e instantáneamente remató con la suya cortándole el brazo que poseía la espada de la criatura, esta soltó al humano quien cayó correctamente en el Pegaso y remató con su otro brazo, el feroz viento se llevó la sangre que emanó de la criatura y Finn volvió a rematar esta vez destrozándole una pierna haciendo que la criatura cayera por sí sola al vacío.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?- dijo guardándose la espada

El héroe se pasó y se acercó al lomo del grifo tomando con cada una de sus manos las alas de este, fuertemente las jaló hacia atrás hasta que ambas se desprendieron de su espalda obligando caer al grifo quien gemía del dolor, Finn de nueva cuenta dio un gran salto al aire y el Pegaso lo buscó para que cayera en su lomo. Delante de ellos se hizo presente el cuarto grifo el cual contaba con su propio polizonte quien se acercó con la criatura al bajar la velocidad comenzando a atacar a Finn, el humano bloqueaba sus ataques sin permitirse ponerse de pie ya que la criatura era rápida, finalmente su rival se alejó un poco con el grifo y vio la oportunidad para usar un arco con flechas, el humano preocupado por ello indicó al Pegaso acercarse pero cada vez que él se acercaba la criatura junto con el grifo se alejaba de ellos. Finalmente su rival pudo colocar su primera flecha apuntando inmediatamente a Finn quien al verla indicó al caballo que se alejara de ahí, cuando la criatura disparó por fortuna la flecha apenas y había pasado cerca de la cabeza del caballo impidiendo una herida grave, al ver su fallo el enemigo preparó otra pero esta vez Finn optó por usar la cadena de Lampréa golpeando con los picos metálicos el cuerpo del grifo logrando que esta vez fuera el grifo quien se descontrolara… al ver los daños que el humano había causado y que no podía atacar con el arco la criatura saltó al Pegaso y atacó a Finn con una espada el cual fácilmente logró esquivarla aprovechando el descuido para atacar con la cadena, al recibir el azote metálico la criatura jadeó del dolor y quiso cortarle una ala al Pegaso para que dejara de volar pero ágilmente el humano atrapó la espada con la cadena de Lampréa y la usó para enterrársela a la misma criatura, al hacerlo Finn la aventó al vacío y se pasó al grifo, de un costado de este desglosó la cadena con una fuerte brazada la cual por la fuerza imprimida giró 360 grados por el torso del animal, después de ello Finn jaló fuertemente la base de la cadena y el final de esta que tenía en su otra mano logrado que los picos de la cadena apretaran el vientre del grifo, una vez teniéndolo así el humano jaló de un lado a otro con fuerza la cadena provocando que los picos de esta rebanaran la piel del animal, inmediatamente la sangre del grifo se hizo presente acompañando de un enorme graznido de dolor mientras que las vísceras de este caían al vacío, la criatura se fue desplomando rápidamente así que el humano dio un gran saltó cayendo una vez más en el lomo del Pegaso.

Tan solo faltaba uno, esta vez Finn miró a todas partes tratando de ubicar al último grifo, miró con detenimiento a todos lados pero… no lo hallaba.

-¿Dónde te escondes cobarde?- se preguntaba a sí mismo el héroe

De repente se escuchó un graznido detrás de él y la criatura que montaba el grifo trató de atacar a Finn con su espada pero el humano fue más veloz y pudo anticipar ese ataque a tiempo esquivándolo. Él héroe se colocó de pie en el lomo del Pegaso y estaba a punto de usar su espada de sangre de demonio pero la criatura regresando a él por los aires soltó un golpe con su puño… Finn apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar bloqueando el ataque con su mano izquierda, el golpe había sido un poco torpe pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el anillo de roca volcánica y lava se zafara del dedo del humano cayendo por los aires.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Princesa Flama!- gritó el joven aventándose a por él

La criatura también dio un saltó siguiendo al humano en el proceso. Mientras caía por los aires Finn estiró su mano lo más que pudo hasta atrapar el anillo de roca volcánica y al voltear se topó con la criatura la cual lo tomó con ambas manos por el cuello, Finn se puso rápidamente el anillo entre uno de sus dedos y al quedar libre tomó por la boca a la criatura, puso cada mano entre cada una de sus quijadas y las fue separando con fuerza hasta que la quijada inferior se separó de la cara de la criatura dándole así una muerte segura al dirigirse hacia el vacío. Mientras el joven seguía descendiendo el Pegaso lo buscó haciendo que cayera en su lomo… Finn se colocó de pie en él y dio otro gran salto portando la cadena de Lampréa con la cual soltó un golpe en el descenso logrando que los picos se enroscaran en el cuello del grifo, una vez así el humano jaló de la cadena haciendo que el grifo bajara bruscamente rompiéndose el cuello por el gran jalón, el caballo con alas buscó otra vez a Finn quien al caer respiró agitadamente… sus manos temblaron, pues su adrenalina estaba en su punto más alto. El Pegaso siguió su camino por los aires sin rumbo alguno. El joven humano respiraba con ímpetu montado en el animal, no sabía si lo que había pasado había sido algo muy fácil o si estaba ó por dejarlo sin respuesta, tratado de recuperarse de aquella batalla.

Mientras seguían navegando por los aires de pronto una sombra que desprendía humo negrizco se iba acercando a ellos con una velocidad infernal e imposible para cualquier criatura voladora, Finn quiso hacer algo para defenderse pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en que, únicamente sus pupilas se dilataron al tener más cerca a esa sombra negra quien brutalmente atravesó con su esencia al Pegaso, el animal relinchó de dolor y se desplomó casi al instante girando en el cielo.

-¡Noooo, vamos, elévate!- suplicaba Finn tratando de que el Pegaso recobrara el vuelo

El humano jaló el cuello del Pegaso hacia arriba en un intento de hacer que se elevara, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, el animal había muerto por la esencia de esa sombra que lo atravesó.

-Maldición ¿Ahora qué?

Sin saber qué hacer en la picada el joven se decidió rápidamente por saltar en el último instante antes de caer al suelo; en el momento más justo el humano saltó y cayó bruscamente en una plataforma de lapislázuli que radiaba un tono débil de su azul brillante, cuando Finn tocó el suelo rodó varias veces por el impacto fracturándose el hombro en el proceso… segundos pasaron para que lentamente y con dolor se levantara de la plataforma de lapislázuli; adolorido, cansado y frustrado se puso de pie con dificultades, el terreno era muy extraño; a un costado suyo, alejado, había una especie de muro curvo que tenía aspecto de carne, algunas enormes venas sobresalían del muro para enterrarse en él tras un pequeño recorrido y algo color rojo fluía dentro de ellas como si fuera la sangre, el color entre bermellón y durazno daba la impresión de que eso era, carne; al otro costado, donde terminaba la plataforma de lapislázuli continuaba un suelo del mismo tono de color que el muro y un poco más alejado de este yacía un abismo, delante de él había un ancho camino sin referencia. Cansado pero con intenciones abrazadoras Finn comenzó a caminar apoyándose de un costado del muro, la consistencia era dura, pero se podía sumir un poco, siguió caminando por el nuevo terreno que se habría cada vez más que avanzaba hasta toparse no tan lejos de él con unas asquerosas criaturas obesas que comían algo desesperadamente fuera de la plataforma del lapislázuli. El humano se fue acercando con lentitud y lo que vio lo dejó atónito, esas asquerosas criaturas se estaban comiendo a las reconocidas princesas de Ooo, las cuales ahora no eran nada más que una miserable legión de sombras sin rostro, solo eran eso… sombras, las gemas de sus coronas radiaban un brillo único y diferente del resto de las demás. Muchas de esas cosas obesas tomaban entre sus manos a una de las obscuras princesas y comenzaban a comerla como si de carne cruda se tratase. El héroe negó con la cabeza desconcertadamente respirando con impotencia mientras veía como esas despreciables criaturas se comían a las princesas las cuales tan siquiera una vez estuvieron protegidas por el valiente guerrero humano. Finn cayó de rodillas y siguió negando con la boca abierta de lado agachando su cabeza con decepción.

-Eres un maldito…- musitó con frialdad

-Jajajajajajajaja ¿Qué se supone que vaya a hacer contigo? Sencillamente no encuentro la manera de… a-se-si-nar-te pequeño héroe- decía la sombra de humo haciéndose presente

El Lich observaba detenidamente al joven notando que había cambiado notablemente su apariencia facial, sin embargo, no le preocupó tanto el motivo.

-Es a mí a quien quieres matar, ellas no se merecían esto, nadie se lo merecía- dijo Finn mirando al ser que tenía enfrente

-El control es mío ahora- habló suspirando con arrogancia- y tú eres una plaga a la que debo eliminar lo más pronto posible

-¡Entonces hazlo ahora!

Finn se levantó del suelo y trató de atacarlo con la espada de la muerte pero el Lich desapareció justo a tiempo.

-¡Muéstrate Lich! ¡Pelea!- rugió el joven con furia

-Finn el humano, el destructor, de la muerte, valla hazaña que has logrado, pero me sigo preguntando ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para traer a la vida a tu princesa a la que tanto amas?- cuestionó aparecido a un costado suyo

-Haz creado el apocalipsis en Ooo para torturarme a tu antojo, hiciste que matara a la mujer que amo y aun así no peleas contra mí ¡¿Por qué?!- cuestionó con furia

-Porque este no es el apocalipsis Finn, es… el tuyo… - habló dando una brazada hacia la nada

Delante de ellos, en el suelo se creó un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina en la cual Finn veía claramente un momento del pasado:

* * *

><p>El humano tenía puesta una máscara similar al rostro del Lich, y estaba desenterrando su espada de sangre de demonio de algo que parecía ser un perro amarillo, después de hacerlo tomó cuatro cadenas del suelo y comenzó a arrastrar de ellas un par de jóvenes mujeres para dárselas a un gigante quien colocó a cada una en sus hombros. El humano miraba como aquel gigante se llevaba a las dos jóvenes princesas en sus hombros hasta que un par de manos tocaron los suyos.<p>

-Lo hiciste bien- musitaba aquella voz cerca de su oído

Después de decir eso el Lich golpeó la nuca del humano quien cayó inconsciente en el suelo, la máscara se esfumó de su rostro quedando a un costado de él su gorro de oso polar y su espada de sangre de demonio.

* * *

><p>El estanque de agua cristalina se consumió a sí mismo mientras Finn caía de rodillas una vez más tirando la espada de la muerte, el humano se encorvó y comenzó a golpear el suelo con frustración.<p>

-¡Nooo! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Tú hiciste que yo matara a Jake y que las entregara!- gritó derramando una lágrima e irguiéndose

-Hiciste exactamente lo que quería que hicieras ¿No lo ves? No puedes hacerme frente, nadie puede

-Noooo, no me queda nada…- volvió a golpear el suelo con su puño- ¿Qué más puedes tomar de mí?- decía furioso

El Lich frunció el ceño molesto por lo que acababa de decir el humano.

-¿Me desafías?- habló levantando al joven por el cuello

El héroe comenzó a patalear un poco tratando de que el aire no abandonara su cuerpo por completo.

-¡¿Qué más?!- preguntó Finn con dificultades mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre

-Eso, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo- dijo soltándolo- sigue peleando Finn- pronunció el Lich desapareciendo de ahí al dejar un rastro de energía obscura

El humano quedó colocado de rodillas e impotente por lo que acababa de ver, su sentido común lo abandonó finalmente. Su rabia le pesa… … … la tristeza, lo asfixia.

Algo se había quebrado en su interior, no sabía que emoción poner en su mente. Sus dientes se fueron juntando hasta chocar los unos con los otros pero sus cejas, en lugar de hundirse junto con sus ojos, dieron una clara señal de tristeza. Sus manos se enroscaron entre sí formando un par de puños… pero de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas inexplicables. Casi reflejado por el lapislázuli levantó su vista hacia esas despreciables criaturas que terminaban de comerse a la última princesa de Ooo, tres de ellas se subieron a la plataforma y sin pensarlo comenzaron a correr lentamente hacia Finn quien tomó con furia la espada de la muerte y se vio reflejado en su filo.

-Te equivocas Lich… yo seré quien te mate- dijo entre dientes poniéndose de pie


	10. Ciudad de los magos

.

Mantenía resistencia en cada extremo de sus pies, evitando así ser tragado por esa asquerosa criatura obesa, la espada de la muerte estaba tirada en el suelo pues por ese descuido se encontraba en aquella posición. Finalmente logró liberarse impulsándose fuertemente hacia atrás, al hacerlo corrió rápidamente a la espada mientras aquella cosa lo perseguía con los brazos abiertos ansiosa por tragarlo, Finn tomó la espada de la muerte entre sus manos y esquivó al glotón rodando por el suelo, la bestia soltó un alarido y volvió a correr a su presa.

-Aquí acaba esto- musitó el joven mirando abajo con los ojos cerrados mientras exhalaba por la boca

Abrió los ojos y corrió dirección al glotón dando un gran salto e hizo un giro en el aire llegando hasta la altura de la cabeza para darle una fuerte patada, por la fuerza imprimida el glotón se fue abajo e inmediatamente el humano enterró la espada de la muerte en su garganta, al caer Finn se colocó encima del glotón y usando su otra espada remató en la garganta de la criatura incrustando por si fuera poco el pico de la cadena de Lampréa en la frente de la obesa criatura. Sangre no brotó de ella, solo las venas se iban carcomiendo entre los tejidos.

Cansado por la batalla… desenterró ambas espadas y la cruz del glotón. Miró a los costados donde yacían las otras dos bestias restantes, desmembradas y mutiladas. Finn miró al otro costado desentendido y nulo.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó furiosamente alzando la cara al cielo

Respiró por la boca pesadamente y colocó sus espadas en su espalda y la cadena en su cintura, no sabía lo que sentía en realidad, ya casi no importaba. Silenciosamente se relamió la boca y dirigió su mirada hacia adelante.

-Se siente tan… tan bien…- susurró seriamente con malicia

Quitó esa mirada que tenía y comenzó a correr por el sitio en el que se encontraba; miraba todo a su alrededor confundido de cómo es que él había provocado una cosa como esa, quería recordar lo mínimo al menos pero no podía hacerlo, tan solo… seguía adelante con esa carga frustrante. Al cabo de un buen tramo recorrido se encontró delante de él con un portal de jaspe color rojo intenso pegado a la pared que tenía su centro sólido, Finn se acercó hasta él y tocó el centro sintiéndolo frío y duro… Finn cerró los ojos manteniendo su mano en el centro y recargó la frente con serenidad.

-No es fácil avanzar ¿Cierto?

-No…- contestó el humano sin abrir los ojos

-Aunque quizá te preguntes que te hace falta, la respuesta no es obvia, no hace falta recordar para saberlo, pues tú eres la respuesta

Finn apartó la cabeza del jaspe y miró al búho desentendido.

-Viejo búho, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Finn…- caminó lentamente a él- el Lich tiene miedo… miedo de ti, porque sabe en lo que te has convertido, y ahora no puedes matarlo sin morir tú también, pero no puedes morir porque has sido tú el destructor de la muerte, sin embargo es ilógico que la muerte muera, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que te ha permitido avanzar por "_este mundo_"?

-Yo… …- calló un poco- solo quiero acabar de una vez con el Lich- contestó el humano dándole la espalda al búho cósmico

Sin decir una palabra el búho caminó hasta tocar el portal de jaspe y al hacerlo el centro de este comenzó a moverse lentamente atrayendo la atención de Finn.

-Tú camino por delante te aguarda, no pierdas más tiempo- dijo este

Sin dirigirle palabra alguna el joven caminó hacia el jaspe dispuesto a cruzar.

-¡Finn!- lo llamó el búho siendo observado por el humano que estaba por entrar- No te conviertas en algo que no eres

El humano lo miró sin asentir y terminó por cruzar el jaspe.

* * *

><p>Pasando por aquel portal, se topó con aquella poderosa y majestuosa ciudad que conocía; la ciudad de los magos. El jaspe había sido el portal para entrar ahí en lugar del invisible muro mágico activado por la voz. Finn contempló con cautela el poderío de esta, notándola casi igual a como la recordaba, sin embargo, ahora aquella ciudad con aire medieval poseía un ambiente obscuro y frío al entrar.<p>

El humano caminó dirección a esta y detuvo su paso en la entrada de la misma, pues en ella se alzaban tres enormes picas de hierro. La primera tenía en su pico una cabeza rosada con el cabello alargado y desordenado. La segunda un torso atravesado con ropa desgastada y lavanda. La tercera pica tenía dos piernas y dos brazos incrustados en ella con un letrero de madera que decía:

**"_La magia no es ciencia. La ciencia es la magia más ruin y denigrante que jamás se haya creado"_**

Entre las tres picas corrían los intestinos de aquella víctima, entrelazándose como si de adornos se trataran. Finn miró atentamente aquel cuerpo mutilado apretando los labios y respirando con rabia por sus fosas nasales.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Salgan y den la cara!

Algunos cuervos pegaron vuelo por el grito del humano, pero ninguna voz o figura se hizo presente, solo los alaridos de las aves. Finn desvió la mirada y decidido se adentró poco a poco por las calles y los callejones de la tramposa aldea mágica, no sin antes volver a mirar el cuerpo de la Princesa Chicle creando una mueca de tristeza y enojo por lo que habían hecho con ella.

Recorría aquella ciudad penumbrosa y silenciosa pero resplandecida por un tono lunar, pasaba entre los callejones para toparse con calles grandes y viceversa. Tras doblar una esquina se encontró con el centro de la aldea, donde una fuente apagada yacía en medio de esta.

-¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó el humano

Algunos habitantes de la ciudad mágica se encontraban tirados en el suelo a los alrededores, algunos parecían haber bebido de más por estar en el suelo y otros parecían realmente muertos, unos más se arrastraban por el piso mientras que otro puñado se tomaba del estómago como si estuvieran enfermos o agonizando. Al ir avanzando por ahí todos los magos y brujas prestaron su atención al individuo que permanecía en pie, sin hacer o decir nada al respecto, hasta que de repente un par de magos señalaron involuntariamente a este; el joven sintió un tremendo escalofrío al sentir las pesadas miradas sin emociones de los magos así que apresuró un poco más el paso por el camino empedrado.

-¡No por favor yo no he dicho nada! ¡No me lleven, no me lleven por favor!- gritaba una voz suplicando

-¡Cállate maldito traidor!- gritaba un guardia mientras golpeaba al viejo mago

Finn corrió a esconderse en un callejón al escuchar aquella voz prestando atención a lo que pasaba. Entre cinco guardias mágicos llevaban arrastrando a quien parecía ser un mago de edad avanzada, el joven miraba con cautela cómo lo llevaban a rastras y este suplicaba con temor, en el silencio veía el vapor de su boca salir cada vez que respiraba por el frío; mientras observaba comenzaba a echarse hacia atrás para no ser descubierto… finalmente sintió como su espada tocó con el muro. Finn miró a su derecha y entró en la puerta que tenía al lado. No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, solo esperaba a que la ley se alejara para poder salir de ahí.

-¡Ole!- pronunció una voz con tono de ebriedad

El humano volteó rápidamente tratando de ubicar quien era pero al hacerlo no vio a nadie.

-¿De quién te estás escondiendo extraño mago?- volvió a preguntar esa voz

Esta vez el joven miró a un costado y pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Hombre mágico?

-Jha, así es como me hago llamar- dijo el nigromante arrastrándose por el suelo como una serpiente- aunque otros más me reconocen por otro nombre

Finn miraba al hombre mágico con detenimiento. El nigromante se veía inanimado, pues sus brazos y piernas se movían como si no tuvieran huesos y por lo tanto estos serpenteaban, el sombrero alargado le cubría totalmente su cara impidiendo verla y su voz era como la de un borracho burlón.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con ustedes?

-No entiendo de que hablas- dijo este enroscándose entre un pilar de madera mientras subía por él

-Me supongo que no sabes lo que el Lich ha hecho ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí lo sé, nosotros lo sabemos en realidad

-Pensé que los magos lucharían por no ser conquistados, pensé que el Mega Mago iba a combatir junto con un ejército mágico, aun no puedo creer que estén en esta situación también

-Nosotros fuimos privados de nuestra magia después de que el Lich convirtiera en piedra al Mega Mago- decía el nigromante meneando su mano- no obstante el Lich no tiene el poder de controlarnos a voluntad ya que nos las arreglamos siempre- dijo cruzando sus brazos- los magos, brujas, hechiceros y nigromantes somos una especie tramposa e incontrolable

-¿Dices que el Mega Mago fue convertido en piedra? ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- preguntó Finn sorprendido

-El no tuvo el poder necesario para derrotarlo- decía desenroscándose- fue la primera vez que Bella Noche se unió al Mega Mago para tratar de combatir al Lich. Hoo… tuviste que haber visto pequeño mago, la combinación de sus poderes, la manera de pelar- hablaba con un poco de seriedad- jamás había visto algo como eso, jamás se creyó posible ver algo así

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con Bella Noche?

-Desde ese día ha permanecido cautivo en la mazmorra de magia en donde el Lich absorbe su poder mediante sus hechizos, el poder de Bella Noche es de suma importancia para el Lich ya que posee mucho poder de magos y brujos que le servirían para la aniquilación total, Bella Noche no puede liberarse de su castigo impuesto ya que las cadenas mágicas lo han impedido

-Un mago cautivo… el Lich quiere acabar con la vida en la Tierra como antes, ahora aprovechándose de los demás- decía el humano pensante

-Ni siquiera eso… a estas alturas- pronunciaba el hombre mágico volviendo a cruzar los brazos

El joven quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

-Necesito ver a Bella Noche ¿Existe alguna manera de llegar a la mazmorra mágica?

-Hay solo un camino para llegar ahí, el camino verá tu miedo más profundo y lo usará en tu contra para poder llegar a la mazmorra mágica

-Si es posible acceder ¿Por qué ningún mago ha ido antes a la mazmorra?

-Por el momento el miedo más profundo de todos nosotros es que el Lich se apodere de nosotros, es por eso que ninguno de nosotros ha podido cruzar hacia la mazmorra. Te veo decidido a llegar haya, así que te marcaré el camino- dijo el mago arrastrándose por el suelo

Finn asintió con seriedad y siguió al nigromante hacia afuera. Caminaban por las calles siendo observados por algunos magos que andaban por ahí, el humano miró de costado por un momento al hombre mágico y levantó una ceja al verlo arrastrarse con la cabeza erguida.

Pasaron donde yacía la estatua de piedra del Mega Mago, Finn se detuvo a observarla. El Mega Mago tenía la cabeza levantada y su cuerpo como si estuviera corriendo, en la mano derecha salía algo que parecía ser un rayo levantado y en la otra poseía una especie de aura mágica en curso. Al rededor de esta estatua estaban varias lenguas tiradas haciendo referencia a que no era tan poderoso como decían.

Siguiendo por el camino llegaron hasta su destino en el cual dos montañas se alzaban una al lado de la otra permitiendo el paso por el centro.

-Es aquí- habló el nigromante deteniéndose

EL joven miró hacia arriba y fue descendiendo su vista hasta la entrada comenzando a adentrarse. Después de haber cruzado el hombre mágico se retiró del lugar.

Nada era fuera de lo común, Finn caminaba entre las enormes montañas sin notar nada en particular sintiendo la firmeza de la tierra misma. Tras dar cinco pasos más se detuvo un momento, sintió como la dureza de la tierra comenzaba a ablandarse de más. El humano pisó con fuerza y su pie se hundió un poco, preocupado por lo que pasara siguió caminando.

Esta vez tras dar seis pasos sintió como al alzar un pie una gota de agua salpicara el suelo, Finn miró hacia abajo y notó como de pronto la tierra comenzaba a cambiar a un estado líquido, las montañas comenzaron a desaparecer sumergiéndose así como la tierra propia para dar origen a un extenso mar color azul marino profundo. Miraba a sus alrededores respirando aceleradamente, mantenía sus brazos un poco alzados y sus estatus era muy tenso. Su mayor miedo… se encontraba frente a él.

-Hay no- se dijo a sí mismo angustiadamente

Miró de nuevo abajo y observó que se mantenía de pie sobre el mar, lentamente comenzó a avanzar por ahí mientras respiraba por la boca, era increíble verse a sí mismo caminar sobre el mar azulado. Finn avanzaba con paso regular hasta que de pronto algo lo alteró, pues al mirar hacia lo profundo pudo divisar dos enormes siluetas negras que se movían entre el agua, siluetas que poseían picos en sus extremidades, retrocedió dos pasos y su miedo aumentó, por ello comenzó a hundirse lentamente.

-No ¡No!- decía este sin moverse por el miedo

El héroe se congeló en su lugar, sus pies parecían rocas inmovibles, correr no le serviría de nada ya que no tendría a donde ir, dobló entonces las rodillas sintiendo la horrible incertidumbre de que se estaba hundiendo, comenzó a temblar al pensar que pronto estaría perdido entre el abismo y miró hacia arriba como suplicando un milagro. El agua ya le había llegado hasta su torso cuando escuchó hablar al viento.

-_Cálmat_e- dijo este

Finn casi podía reconocer esa voz, una voz que había escuchado hace algo de tiempo pero que sin embargo le era muy familiar.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- preguntó el humano mirando a todos lados

-_Relájate de una vez y respira profundo _

-Bien bien, me calmo…

-_Cierra los ojos, y avanza recordando el propósito por el cual sigues luchando _

Finn imitó lo que esa voz decía y se concentró en el Lich, se concentró en acabar con él.

-_Bien… ahora avanza recordando lo que anhelas _

-Quiero acabar con todo esto- hablaba el humano comenzando a caminar con los ojos cerrados- quiero hacer justicia sobre Ooo y destruir al Lich como lo hice con la muerte, para que jamás en la vida, alguna alma o persona vuelva a sufrir, quiero matarlo y enviarlo a lo más profundo del infierno, hacerlo sufrir como él lo hizo conmigo, quiero verlo suplicar por su vida mientras yo acabo con ella…- decía hablando con furia en sus palabras

Cuanto más avanzaba sus pies iban emergiendo hasta la superficie. Ahora caminaba con seguridad mientras recitaba aquellas palabras. Entre más se concentraba escuchaba claramente a los monstruos marinos salir a la superficie, escuchaba sus colas golpear con el agua salvajemente pero no le importaba, él solo continuaba avanzando sintiendo como en una ocasión un monstruo rozó con su pierna. Más ruido de las bestias, más furia de su parte, más seguridad en su habla, sentía como el agua golpeaba su cuerpo por los animales marinos pero él no habría para nada los ojos, avanzaba con coraje. Caminó hasta tocar por delante de él una puerta, en esos momentos los ruidos de las bestias y la humedad del agua desaparecieron por completo.

Finn abrió lentamente sus ojos y al hacerlo se topó con la puerta de la mazmorra mágica, una puerta compuesta de amatista, el chico se giró para ver el mar pero este ya no estaba, en su lugar notó que había atravesado esas montañas enormes que habían revelado su más grande temor. El océano. Sin esperar nada abrió las enormes puertas de la mazmorra… ahí se encontraba a quien tanto ansiaba ver… con las rodillas en el suelo y los brazos encadenados, los cuales eran alzados a cada costado, su cabeza con la miraba hacia el suelo indicaba que su poder se iba agotando cada vez más, sus respiraciones apagadas imploraban la liberación.

Entró en la mazmorra y las puertas se sellaron, caminaba dirección al mago cautivo con intenciones descomunales, tratando de avanzar por entre el lugar hacia su siguiente destino.

-El Lich se hace más fuerte cada vez que adquiere una parte de mi poder- habló Bella Noche alzando la cara

-Los magos no se revelaron a tiempo para combatir al mal, sus intenciones nunca fueron buenas con nadie ajeno a ustedes

-Nuestra especie ha sido privada de sus dotes, una vez que el Lich adquiera la última parte de mi poder será casi imposible vencerle, tienes que liberarme de esta prisión, destructor de la muerte

-No he venido para ayudaros a ti o a los de tu especie, solo tengo que avanzar hacia el cementerio de titanes- dijo Finn con arrogancia

-No seas tonto… humano, tu camino te ha guiado hasta mí, necesitas liberarme

-No necesito hacer nada de eso- dijo con firmeza

-¡Si no me liberas el Lich seguirá aumentando su poder hasta llegar a un punto inimaginable! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-… Has mutilado a la Princesa Chicle y has puesto su cuerpo en tres picas como advertencia para los paganos mágicos, no mereces la ayuda de nadie- habló el joven con firmeza

-Yo mato magos y brujas para absorber su poder, nunca a ajenos a los de mi especie, los magos fueron los que lo hicieron por orgullo y odio a la ciencia

-¿Cómo encontraron su cuerpo entonces?

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que si no me ayudas todo estará perdido. Humano… conoces al Lich y su deseo de destrucción masiva, casi todo mi poder le pertenece ahora- decía Bella Noche mientras Finn lo escuchaba rondando de un lado a otro por la mazmorra- si no me liberas, entonces compartirás mi destino con el resto de Ooo, moriremos todos sin excepción, tu camino habrá sido en vano

-Pero…- quedó mudo unos segundos- yo nunca permitiría que quedases libre de nuevo, eres un tramposo y retorcido nigromante que buscará de alguna manera hacer lo mismo que el Lich, no te liberaré, debe haber otro modo de hacer que el Lich no siga haciéndose más poderoso- decía el humano dándole la espalda

-Entonces mátame

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Finn volteando a verlo

-Mátame y me liberarás, si llegaras a vencer al Lich entonces encontraré la manera de volver a Ooo, además… necesitas mi poder restante para tener alguna posibilidad de vencerlo, si yo te ayudo entonces tú me ayudarás…

Finn lo miró con detenimiento y apretó sus puños al pensarlo, era una decisión no tan difícil de tomar pero lenta de decidir. No había otra mera de que el Lich se hiciera más poderoso a costa del preso mago.

-Bien, lo haré- le dijo fríamente- pero antes de que lo haga quiero advertirte, tu muerte no será rápida ni agradable

Bella Noche no dijo nada al respecto, solo se preparó para su muerte. En esos momentos Finn se acercó a él desenvainando la espada de la muerte y la enterró en el abdomen de Bella Noche para que no intentara nada, al hacerlo el nigromante gritó intensamente de dolor. Esta vez el humano dio una brazada a una de las cadenas para cortarla con el poderoso filo de la espada, al hacerlo la cadena emitió un sonido como el de un rayo al ser cortada, acto seguido repitió lo mismo con la otra cadena la cual como la anterior emitió el gran sonido. Bella Noche se dejó caer en el suelo por la debilidad y comenzó a arrastrarse, sin embargo Finn llegó hasta él y lo golpeó en el rostro, estando el nigromante boca abajo el joven se colocó de pie sobre su espalda y lo tomó de la cabeza hundiendo los pulgares en sus ojos comenzando a quitárselos con agresividad, el mago gimió al ser desojado pero el humano no se detenía por ello. Cuando le arrancó sus ojos los aventó a un lado y esta vez posó las yemas de sus manos en la mandíbula de Bella Noche, lenta y fuertemente comenzó a jalar su cabeza con agresividad tratando de arrancársela colocando su pie en la espalada del mago para apoyarse.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba el nigromante

Poco a poco el cuello de Bella Noche comenzó a alargarse de más hasta que las tiras de carne de este comenzaron a romperse haciendo que la cabeza se desprendiera, mientras la cabeza era removida, del cuello escurría un líquido azul claro que salpicaba la ropa de Finn.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- terminó de gritar el mago tras quedar decapitado

Al tenerla en manos la levantó observándola y después la arrojó a un costado. Cuando cayó, el suelo de la mazmorra comenzó a temblar, Finn miró hacia arriba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, algunos pedazos de piedra empezaron a caer por el temblor. Del cuerpo de Bella Noche se desprendió una esencia blanca luminosa la cual rodeó al humano girando alrededor de él, el joven cerraba los ojos conteniendo el poder que lo inundaba, apretó los dientes entre sí mientras escuchaba como la mazmorra se desplomaba por el temblor. Sus intenciones eran irracionales y videntes ahora, no perdía de vista su propósito.

Finalmente el poder del nigromante terminó de absorberlo. Esta vez ninguna parte de él había cambiado en nada, todo permanecía normal. Finn abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos y al hacerlo vio delante de él un gran muro de piedra. Miró a arriba notando que la noche y el frío aun dominaban el lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó mirándose los brazos y manos- me siento… diferente, poderoso…- musitó

El nuevo poder que sentía no lo alegraba, sino todo lo contrario, sabía que lentamente dejaba de ser un humano para convertirse en… otra cosa. Respiró profundamente tras sentirse un poco mareado por alguna razón, pasados unos pocos segundos portó ambas espadas y enterrándolas en el muro de piedra comenzó a ascender más como un autómata que como una persona propia. En el ascenso se puso a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sus emociones permanecían apagadas, no pensaba en lo bueno o en lo malo, solo meditaba.

Al llegar a la cima y ponerse de pie se encontró con un emporio impredecible, girándose asomó su cabeza hacia el vacío observando lo negro de la profundidad, Finn volteó admirando el nuevo y tenebroso paisaje que estaba delante suyo, y poco a poco se adentró a aquel lugar.


	11. Tras el frío barro

.

…

En algún lugar misterioso…

-Así que, has matado a Bella Noche con intenciones de que no siguiera consumiendo su poder- hablaba el ser obscuro dándose vuelta

Tomando una enorme estaca de madera en mano la encendería con su fuego verde y la lanzaría con una fuerza sin igual, logrando que esta avanzara por los aires con una velocidad casi imposible de percibir.

-Adiós… humano…- decía el Lich ignorando la nada

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en lo más profundo de las entrañas del bosque obscuro, el cual no era tan poblado por pinos y abetos; a su vez, gigantescas rocas se apilaban las unas sobre las otras formando grandes montículos de piedra cubiertas por musgo, los charcos de agua ligeramente grandes combinaban a la perfección con el terreno infringido.<p>

El humano sentía su garganta seca así que se arrodilló para beber de un estanque, asomó su cabeza y hundió los brazos tomando con sus manos el agua. Mientras bebía sintió ser observado por un ende, Finn levantó la vista y el ser que lo miraba detrás de un abeto logró ocultarse en el momento preciso para no ser descubierto en su totalidad por el joven quien se levantó al instante.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó como si le importara poco

El silencio se hizo escuchar… Finn no le tomó importancia alguna a ello así que comenzó a caminar con debilidad prestando atención por primera vez a sus emociones internas por cada paso que iba dando.

Mientras caminaba con más cansancio y pesadez reflexionó sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, sus ánimos decayeron al meditar.

-La esperanza me ha abandonado- musitó con resentimiento

Lentamente sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr más y más aprisa pues la desesperación lo estaba invadiendo internamente. Cuando finalmente pudo apreciar a la perfección lo que acontecía en Ooo quiso huir del bosque y dejar todo atrás, pero nadie podía huir de sus propios pies. Nostálgico por la abrumadora realidad llegó hasta la corteza de un pino y colocó su mano ahí tratando de recobrar el aliento apoyándose en una de sus rodillas… no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al recordar a su amiga la Princesa Chicle destazada en aquellas picas, a Marceline… quien se había quedado en Nocheósfera a combatir para ayudarle ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Recordó su noble causa por la cual había accedido a destruir al Lich, recuperar lo que el mismo se había quitado. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado todo eso?

No existían palabras conocidas para describir lo mal que se sentía el humano. Acongojado se limpió las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos apretando con su mano la corteza del pino, miró hacia el cielo dando dos pasos hacia atrás sin importarle el destino que eso le traería. Finn levantó ligeramente los brazos reclamando al destino por ser tan cruel con él, por ser injusto, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse eso?; y fue ahí cuando soltó un gemido tras sentir la estaca de madera atravesar su abdomen con violencia, al hacerlo el fuego verde desapareció y la fuerza que llevaba lo jaló junto con ella.

La potente estaca atravesó un grueso pino y se detuvo por completo con el cuerpo del humano atravesado… su gabardina color vino también había sido atravesada, este trataba de quitársela de encima pero sus inútiles y débiles esfuerzos eran en vano; la punta de la estaca se encontraba totalmente impregnada de rojo vivo y goteando, de su boca salía también una fuente líquida de ese color. Finn apretaba sus dientes intentando soportar el intenso dolor que sentía, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse al recordar su fracaso, al ver que su odisea había sido para nada. Levantando su brazo izquierdo recargó su mentón en la madera cerrando lentamente sus ojos mientras un ser que poseía un traje púrpura salía de entre un pino acercándose lentamente al moribundo humano.

_-_Oblivioni tradetur mortem aeternam- decía aquella silueta

* * *

><p>Y de esa manera fue como la esencia de Finn fue arrastrada hasta un lugar incierto, llevada por las manos del más allá… a su nuevo reino que yacía más lejos que el abismo, el cual reclamaba su presencia para tomar el lugar como debido gobernante.<p>

El sitio en el que se encontraba era intensamente obscuro y en él no trascurría el tiempo. Sujeto en la nada, quedó inmóvil sin poder abrir los ojos.

Al no ser reconocido por nadie, las enormes manos y espectros comenzaron a arremeter contra él violentamente. Finn sentía como sus brazos y sus pies eran jalados con ímpetu en un intento de ser desmembrado, el sonido de un fuego fiero y las almas atormentadas eran lo único que podía escuchar.

Tan rápido como había llegado a su reino pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que fuera arrebatado de este. El humano percibió una enorme luz que hizo ahuyentar a los espectros y a las manos que lo tenían poseído, sintió como el aire inundaba su pecho e iba emergiendo de la superficie obscura.

Poco a poco abría los ojos, encontrándose en el suelo, sintiendo la húmeda tierra en su espalda y las débiles gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a apagarse hasta desaparecer. Confundido por lo que había pasado se incorporó y notó que la terrible herida de la estaca había desaparecido de su cuerpo como de la gabardina.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó una voz a lado suyo

-Mago dador de vida- dijo el humano atónito- pero. No me lo creo… pensé que estarías siendo controlado por el Lich, o te creía muerto

El antiguo mago que se encontraba sentado se colocó de pie y soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario del joven.

-No, cuando se es quien otorga la vida es casi imposible que alguien te mate o controle, la ciudad de los magos nunca fue ni será mi hogar

-Y me has seguido hasta aquí, entonces tú eras quien se ocultaba en el bosque tras los pinos- habló pesadamente

-Me disculpo por eso, te vi desde la ciudad de los magos y no pude evitar saber cuál era tu destino

-¿Para qué querer saber cuál es mi destino? Eso ya no importa- habló desanimado

-¿Humano?

Un silencio se propagó, el joven volteó a un lado y observó la enorme estaca retirada del pino con la sangre aun impregnada en ella, era impresionante ver la magnitud de esta.

-Bueno…- decía levantándose del frío barro- te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero esto se acabó- dijo dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar

-Espera, ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

-No lo sé, quizá a algún lugar en donde la soledad y la amargura me consuman- respondió el humano sin detenerse- nunca lograré mi propósito, Ooo está perdida, se necesita a más de uno para salvarla

-No te puedes rendir ahora, humano, has llegado hasta aquí tu solo, piensa en que pronto estarás con tu amada princesa

Finn se detuvo en seco asombrado por lo que el mago le había dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?- preguntó desconfiadamente acercándose

-Supe de su relación antes de que este apocalipsis aconteciera por un hechicero de hielo; a ella no le gustará notarte así cuando la veas

El joven miró al suelo y puso un semblante de tristeza profunda al recordarla. Sintió claramente otra estaca la cual se incrustaba esta vez en su corazón.

-No quisiera deciros… pero ella murió- dijo desviando su cabeza a un costado

-No, te equivocas- respondió el mago con seguridad- está viva, sígueme y te lo voy a probar

-Es imposible- decía negando con la cabeza

-Si no me crees anda, sígueme

Finn se quedó asombrado por lo que el mago le había dicho, así que sin pensarlo lo siguió por el húmedo bosque con el corazón latiendo estrepitosamente hasta llegar a un punto donde algunas hiervas cubrían el paso a seguir.

-Shhh…- indicó el mago dador de vida apartando las hiervas con una mano- mira haya abajo- dijo indicando con la cabeza

El humano pasó saliva nerviosamente y descendió al estanque blanquecino de agua que había ahí, al bajar por dos pequeñas rocas asomó su cabeza y solo miró su propio reflejo, torció la boca.

-Ho vamos- habló con suma decepción y molestia mirando a un lado- no es la Princesa Flama… es solo mi reflejo

-No- dijo instantáneamente el mago- ahí está- continuó hablando mientras dirigía su dedo a un punto del estanque

Finn siguió el rastro y notó que el agua comenzaba a ondearse dando reflejo a la cara de la Princesa Flama, el joven quedó impactado por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Lo ves? Ella vive en ti- decía mientras este no despegaba su vista del estanque

En esos momentos el viento comenzó a soplar un poco.

-_Finn_…

-¿Princesa?- contestó el nombrado alzando la cara tras reconocer la voz

Las nubes se deformaron lentamente creando un gran cuerpo de la princesa caída quien dio dos pasos al frente posándose en lo alto del cielo.

-_Finn, te has olvidado de mí_- habló la joven al terminar de formarse con las nubes

-¡No!- negó rápidamente poniéndose de pie- eso nunca- continuó hablando con voz quebrada

-_Olvidaste quien eres y tu propósito por el cual haces esto y así me olvidaste. Ve en tu interior Finn… eres más de que eres ahora, tú no eres alguien malo que hace las cosas por venganza ni odio, tienes un corazón noble, puro y bondadoso. Has lo que debas hacer con el propósito de salvar a Ooo y no con propósitos de venganza_

-No sé si pueda lograrlo, siento que ya no soy el mismo de antes- hablaba desesperadamente mirando al cielo

-_Recuerda quien eres, tú eres Finn el humano, un héroe verdadero, el héroe de Ooo… y eres la persona a la que amo- _decía mientras el joven la escuchaba con la boca abierta- _recuerda, quien eres- _hablaba mientras su forma física se iba consumiendo por las nubes

-¡No! ¡Princesa! ¡No me dejes!- gritó sin control corriendo hacia ella- ¡Princesa!

-_Recuerda…_- se escuchó decir débilmente consumiéndose al fin junto con las nubes

-No me dejes- musitó con amargura en su voz deteniéndose al ver que las nubes habían desaparecido

-_Recuerda… _

El mago se fue acercando al joven que no paraba de mirar el cielo pensativo y triste.

-¿Entonces?

Pasaron segundos de silencio hasta que el joven decidió hablar.

-Debo llegar al cementerio de titanes lo antes posible- dijo sin despegar su mirada de enfrente

-Solo un caballero con el corazón tan puro puede vencer al Lich. El cementerio, no es posible llegar al cementerio a pie. Solo existe alguien que puede llevarte a ese lugar

-¿De quién se trata?

-Su nombre es Baba Yaga, es la bruja más antigua de todo Ooo, la única que posee el poder y el conocimiento para llevarte al cementerio de titanes, la encontrarás dirección occidente, no te entusiasmes tanto, ella siempre pide algo a cambio por un favor

-Me habían dicho que es necesario ir a ese lugar para entrar a la Ciudadela, pero aún no sé qué es lo que encontraré ahí

-El tiempo se acaba humano, desde un principio has sido la esperanza de Ooo. No podré acompañarte, pues los magos y nigromantes son prohibidos en sus tierras. Baba Yaga reside en lo alto de un árbol, alejada de la peste de los muertos que alguna vez intentaron matarla, suerte…

Finn miró hacia el horizonte con ambiciones de resucitar a su amada princesa y comenzó a caminar con valor y tenacidad, tendría que decidir el destino de toda la tierra de Ooo, el destino… de la aniquilación total. A paso lento el joven se iba perdiendo entre el bosque, pensando en la futura pelea que debería librar, ¿El bien… o el mal?

…

-"Avanzo hacia el occidente, confiado por lo sagrado de mi causa y contemplo la destrucción masiva… por todas partes veía una gran extensión de dolor, aflicción y cruel tormento, por todas partes tumbas en llamas pidiendo paz por doquier, más abrazadoras que el hierro de una forja ¡Y esos horribles lamentos cuyo sonido solo pueden provenir de los auténticamente desgraciados y atormentados por causa del Lich!"

…


	12. La caja de música

.

Firme y determinado a seguir adelante continua luchando con fuerza para no caer en el trayecto. No ha dormido en horas, apenas y había descansado unos minutos. En ocasiones le oigo hablar con ella, declararle su amor y decirle que pronto estarán juntos de nuevo. Por el camino solloza por su ausencia, o quizá por su propia alma ya perdida, pero por lo tanto… sigue.

La obscuridad comenzaba a alejarse dando vida a un naranjo sol que se asomaba por el oriente. Finn ya había caminando un gran y extenso tramo de trayecto sin descansar y gracias a ello, desde la distancia iba apreciando su destino descrito por el mago dador de vida. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes extensas las cuales a su vez marcaban colores grises, levemente zafiros y verduscos combinados entre sí, los rayos solares apenas eran divisibles en el oriente el cual se mantenía libre de nubes traidoras.

Finn avanzaba entre el camino cubierto de fango notando a los alrededores cada detalle del lugar. Calabazas aplastadas, una cerca que indicaba los límites del perímetro donde afuera de ella árboles enormes sin hojas con sus troncos y ramas torcidas se alzaban, limitadas chozas construidas de madera y paja yacían con ruedas de madera en su interior, uno que otro espantapájaros con mazorcas de maíz a medio consumir tiradas a sus pies… los esqueletos enormes que se encontraban tirados en el lugar solo podían significar que los vikingos fueron quienes intentaron matar a Baba Yaga por alguna razón.

El hedor de la muerte es intenso. Una bruja posee cierto poder aquí y sin duda Finn es un digno rival para ella; los huesos de sus antiguos camaradas vikingos cubren parte del lugar, pero el parece ajeno a todo.

Caminó hasta llegar a un gigantesco y grueso árbol sin hojas en el cual una casa permanecía en lo alto y una canasta puesta en el suelo lo bastante grande para que cupiera una persona yacía ahí para subir. El joven se subió en ella y tiró de la cuerda para que la roca bajara y lo ascendiera con el peso. Finalmente llegó por un hueco que daba acceso al interior del árbol. Este estaba comprendido por partes propias del árbol, paja y hojas de palmera, muchas velas estaban encendidas por grupos en lugares diferentes, el centro del sitio permanecía libre.

Finn bajó de la canasta observando a ambos lados y tras unos segundos se giró al sentir la presencia de alguien.

-¿Te has perdido? ¿Te has perdido? El maestro dijo a Baba que vendrías- decía una voz

Era una pequeña anciana de piel verdosa, anatomía huesuda, con una nariz larga y azulada, tenía un tono de cabello verde intenso que cubría sus ojos, uñas alargadas, su voz era aguda y en su mano derecha poseía un cetro antiguo, pues uno de sus pies era totalmente de hueso, sus ropas estaban constituidas de harapos y sus dientes eran de acero.

-¿Quién es tu maestro?- preguntó fríamente

-¡El rey! Por supuesto…- habló mirando al cielo- el rey supremo- dijo soltando una risilla- … entonces, ¿Te has perdido? Baba puede ayudar, Baba conoce el camino

-¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde debo ir?- preguntó interesado

-Malvados nigromantes y brujas- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia una mesa- yo conocía el secreto para nunca envejecer. Muchos intentaron arrebatármela pero yo nunca se las di, por eso es que la escondí aquí, para que estuviera a salvo, pero ahora soy muy vieja y frágil para ir por ella

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el humano acercándose a ella

-Solo en la caja de música crece la rosa azul. Baba quiere ser joven y bella de nuevo.- decía posando sus manos en la singular caja musical- Tráele a Baba la rosa azul y Baba te mostrará el camino al cementerio de titanes- habló dándose vuelta- Baba te hará pequeño para que entres en la caja. Dentro debes superar las trampas que impuse para que nadie la tomara con facilidad en caso de que me apartara, debes hacerlo y traer la rosa de vuelta para Baba. Baba será joven de nuevo ¡Ho sí!- hablaba haciendo un ademán de ansiedad- Baba no miente… no llegarás más lejos sin conseguir la rosa azul, ¡La rosa azul!

No tenía otra opción más que aceptar, ella era la única que lo podía enviar al cementerio de titanes, debía ayudar para ser ayudado.

-La conseguiré para ti, pero debes prometer que me ayud…

-Sí, sí, promesa haré, pero primero la rosa- interrumpió tajantemente

-De acuerdo- respondió este con desaprobación

Baba fue a la caja musical y la abrió desglosando tres partes de ella. Después volvió con el humano.

-Bien, bien, todo listo… Baba te meterá en la caja. ¡Cierra los ojos o el hechizo te cegará por completo!

El héroe obedeció a la bruja y esperó a que esta recitara el hechizo. Baba levantó sus manos tres veces alzando un brillo del suelo y al acumular suficiente magia recitó el hechizo de encogimiento.

-¡Saeptum contra bestias fabulae!

La magia fue evidente y majestuosa, envolvió a Finn en un intenso brillo blanquecino el cual fue a dar a la mano de Baba Yaga. Al contener la magia Baba se acercó a la caja de música y depositó al humano allí quien al entrar en ella lo hizo en forma de polvillo brillante para formarse en cuerpo real al estar una vez dentro.

-Recuerda que la caja está llena de peligros, para regresar al principio solo tienes que pararte en los círculos de luz mágicos, hay uno en cada esquina, yo te tomaré en forma de polvo y te regresaré. Ho es verdad, casi se me olvidaba deciros… las notas de los cilindros duran poco tiempo así que debes darte prisa, ve ¡Ve!- gritó ansiosa la bruja

-¿Qué?- preguntó al escuchar lo de los cilindros

Sin obtener respuesta por parte de ella Baba se alejó dejando a un solitario individuo en la caja musical. Finn miró a sus alrededores… los enormes engranes que permanecían quietos eran de oro puro y sus destellos resplandecían resaltando el interior de esta.

Había tres pasillos un poco estrechos a seguir. El primero se encontraba a su diestra, el cual tenía un color de alfombra roja, su trampa consistía en que el pasillo estaba conducido por dos plataformas levadizas que se encontraban bajas e inactivas impidiendo el paso. A su siniestra estaba el otro camino, en el que el color de la alfombra era verde, las paredes de este pasillo estaban cubiertas por picos de hierro sólido que sobresalían de estas en filas. El último pasillo estaba enfrente del joven, este tenía una alfombra roja con la misma trampa impuesta que la anterior.

A su vez también pudo apreciar que en diagonal al camino de enfrente se encontraba una máquina que tocaba las melodías usando puntos, la máquina estaba pegada al muro y tenía cinco huecos cilíndricos con un botón blanco al lado para activarla.

Finn caminó a ella y al estar cerca encontró un cilindro de color verde tirado en el suelo, sin dudar lo levantó y arqueando un poco la ceja lo insertó en el primer hueco circular… después de hacerlo pulsó el botón blanco y al instante una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar al momento en que los picos de hierro del pasillo verde se escondían entre las paredes de la misma y los engranes comenzaban a girar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que avanzó por la alfombra verde olvidando por completo lo que Baba había dicho; pasaron pocos segundos en los cuales ya estaba a punto de salir… hasta que de pronto la melodía dejó de sonar, Finn pudo escuchar su respiración recordando lo que le habían dicho con respecto a la duración de los cilindros y comprendiendo la situación comenzó a correr escuchando como los picos se desglosaban rápidamente hacia él.

-Maldita sea, nooo- se dijo mirando atrás

Corrió a toda velocidad contra el tiempo y ya casi al llegar dio un gran salto hacia adelante para que las picas no lo atravesaran.

-Carajo… debo tener más cuidado- dijo regañándose

Al estar exitosamente en el otro extremo se puso de pie y fue al centro donde a los lados pequeños engranes de oro impedían paso a cualquier otro lugar, a pesar de ello, tirado en la alfombra se encontraba el cilindro rojo y en una esquina estaba el círculo de luz mágico, el humano cogió el cilindro en manos y se colocó en el círculo… notando esto Baba lo tomó en forma de polvillo y lo regresó donde estaba la máquina para después retirarse, Finn se miró a sí mismo y se acercó al artefacto.

-Muchos caballeros han ayudado a Baba antes que tú… sí, sí, muchos- decía sin notarse por encima de la caja descubierta

Pensó un poco sin saber qué hacer, si quitar el cilindro ya implantado y sustituirlo por el rojo o colocarlo en el siguiente hueco, finalmente se decidió por la primera opción y quitó el cilindro verde para colocar el rojo. Al hacerlo presionó el botón blanco y otra hermosa pero muy distinta melodía sonó, tras haber dos caminos con alfombra roja activados el humano decidió irse por el que estaba a su derecha; la primera plataforma se levantó y Finn saltó a ella, acto seguido pasó lo mismo con la segunda y después de haberla saltado llegó al otro lado. Esta vez dos caminos se implantaban a los costados, uno con alfombra verde, el cual poseía la trampa de los picos. El otro camino era color morado y su pasillo estaba techado por engranes dorados adjuntos entre sí impidiendo que cayeran, como trampa poseía dos enormes circunferencias de esmeril puntiagudas girando y atravesadas por el pasillo, una un poco arriba de la otra.

Al finalizar la melodía del cilindro rojo las plataformas quedaron abajo una vez más.

-No sabía que era necesario continuar las melodías para tomar otro camino.-habló pisando con fuerza- Tenía que seguir la melodía del cilindro verde, carajo- dijo molesto yéndose a parar al círculo mágico

Estando ahí de pie Baba lo levitó y lo regresó de nuevo a la máquina musical.

-Hi hi hi, rosas azules, rosas azules… ha ha ha hi- reía la bruja marchándose

El joven fue a la máquina y acomodó los cilindros en orden para que de esa manera al acabar la melodía del cilindro rojo comenzara la del cilindro verde.

Al hacerlo y concluir con sumo cuidado las trampas de ambos pasillos llegó al final del verde en donde un cilindro morado yacía tirado y en donde los costados estaban bloqueados por esos pequeños engranes de oro. Los picos se desglosaron cuando la máquina dejó de tocar, así como las plataformas se fueron abajo.

-Mmmm… muy buenos caballeros, tan sabrosos…- decía Baba

Luego de recogerlo, se posó en el círculo de luz y por la magia de la bruja fue trasladado una vez más al inicio de la caja con el cilindro morado.

-Entonces veamos, quedaría…- susurraba mientras iba acomodando los cilindros en la máquina- rojo, morado y… bueno, verde por el momento no me sirves pero…- terminó de decir colocando el verde en tercer lugar

-Baba sabía que vendrías, ha ha ha… azuuul…

Finn no hizo caso a lo que la anciana decía. Después de activar las melodías regresó al pasillo rojo pasando por las plataformas; llegando al otro lado esperó a que la melodía del cilindro morado empezara… cuando lo hizo la melodía de aquel cilindro parecía la continuación del verde y en el transcurso la circunferencia puntiaguda que estaba más abajo del pasillo morado se ocultó entre el muro, el joven entendió lo que debía hacer y pasó velozmente rodando por el suelo para llegar al otro extremo en donde como en los dos últimos pasillos los costados estaban invadidos por los engranes giratorios. Al terminar la pieza la rueda volvió a tomar su lugar de nuevo sin permitir retorno.

-Cilindro amarillo- musitó cogiéndolo en manos posándose en el lugar de traslado

De nueva cuenta Baba Yaga lo tomó en forma de polvillo y lo depositó en el centro de la caja. El joven se acercó a la máquina y quedó en silencio.

-¿Cilindro amarillo? Pero… ¿Tú para qué?- cuestionó sin insertarlo en el hueco

Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas al ver que aún le quedaba un camino por recorrer, el camino que se encontraba enfrente de él con alfombra roja. El adolescente no quería equivocarse de nueva cuenta en el acomodo de los cilindros así que esta vez optó por colocar únicamente el cilindro rojo y ver que trayectos se desglosaban. La música empezó a sonar levantando las dos primeras plataformas de ambos caminos, Finn saltó en la nueva superficie y esperó a que la segunda se alzara, cuando esta se elevó dio otro salto pero en esos instantes la melodía se había detenido haciendo que la plataforma se fuera abajo. Reaccionando ágilmente saltó para no caer entre las piezas metálicas de abajo que estaban en operación, con fiereza apenas logró sostenerse del borde con una mano, apretaba sus extremidades y nudillos con fuerza aferrándose a la orilla. A duras penas, usando su furia y el otro brazo pudo colocarse en pie con dificultades.

-Rayos, estúpida melodía duraste menos que la vez anterior- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¡Rosas! Hi hi hi ¡Rosas! Hi hi hi hi

Prestando atención revisó el nuevo plano, enfrente suyo se encontraba un nuevo camino con alfombra color azul marino, su trampa se basaba en varios postes eléctricos activados en los muros notándose choques que estos producían entre sí. A su izquierda estaba el pasillo con alfombra amarilla, en el cual cinco columnas de fuego se levantaban a lo largo de este. Entendiendo el orden que deberían llevar las melodías se puso en medio del círculo mágico y siendo tomado y depositado en forma de polvillo se acercó otra vez a la máquina.

-Rojo y amarillo, por ahora- hablaba oprimiendo el botón blanco

La música del pasillo rojo dio inicio, Finn se apresuró a pasar rápidamente para no caer como recién había ocurrido, al estar del otro lado esperó dos segundos para que la melodía del cilindro amarillo sonara… las columnas de fuego se desvanecieron de adelante hacia atrás por un breve tiempo y después volvieron a elevarse repitiendo lo mismo que lo anterior, ocurriendo esto las cosas se dificultaron un poco más, no podía dejar que la melodía se acabara y tener que volver de nuevo para activarla, el regresar con los cilindros una y otra vez para acomodarlos era realmente frustrante y desgastador, debía pasar en esa oportunidad. El humano amagó el primer intento, acto que se repitió en el segundo, sudó una gota que resbaló por su frente; no sabía cuánto más duraría la melodía. Finalmente lo decidió y al tener el paso libre corrió por el pasillo con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo el ardor en sus pies hasta llegar al otro extremo. Estando ahí se tumbó en el suelo y se tomó de las plantas frunciendo el ceño dolorosamente.

-¡Ahggg!- ahogó un gemido de ardor

-¿Sigues vivo?- preguntó Baba asomándose por la caja abierta- ¡Si lo estás! Bien… bien…

Pasando cinco segundos se colocó de pie para continuar con sus plantas dolidas, esta vez vio un cilindro de color azul tirado y lo levantó, a sus costados no había ni camino a seguir ni engranes que impidieran el paso, solo muro dorado. Tras tenerlo caminó al círculo de luz y Baba lo hizo levitar atrapándolo en sus manos para después depositarlo al inicio de la caja.

-Tienes toda la música, consigue ahora la rosa azul para Baba- dijo con ansias en su hablar

Finn fue a la máquina y quitó todos los cilindros de los huecos para acomodarlos desde cero.

-Rojo, amarillo… no- habló deteniéndose- acabo de pasar por ahí para coger el cilindro azul, entonces va el azul- se decía a sí mismo haciendo memoria- azul, azul ¿Será todo? Debe ser, no creo que haya más caminos a la rosa azul, ya tengo todos los cilindros

Convencido de ello activó la máquina y la melodía comenzó a sonar. Primero pasó por las plataformas levadizas, tras cruzar corrió hasta el pasillo de alfombra azul donde yacían cinco postes electrificados, al terminar la pieza del rojo y comenzar la melodía de este las corrientes eléctricas empezaron a desaparecer y a reaparecer por tiempos. El joven miró cautelosamente los tiempos en que estas desaparecían y reaparecían; al tener una idea concreta de los momento permitidos pasó con cuidado por entre los postes pero ya casi al llegar una corriente traicionera se activó haciendo que el humano recibiera una gran descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo.

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!- gritó de dolor pasando al otro extremo mientras se encorvaba de pie apretando los dientes y los ojos- ¡Argh!

-No eres tan bueno como Él dijo que serías, dijo que serías digno. He he he he… caja de música peligrosa- reía la bruja

Cuando las contracciones iban desapareciendo de su cuerpo miró irritadamente hacia adelante notando el camino con alfombra morada. A los costados no había más que muro dorado resplandeciente.

-Carajo…- musitó con debilidad- ¿Cuántos jodidos caminos más hay para llegar a la estúpida rosa?- recriminó

Defraudado, atormentado y exhausto por las trampas impuestas prosiguió a pararse en el círculo para que fuera trasladado. Cuando estuvo en el principio acomodó todos los cilindros en la máquina para probar otra vez su suerte.

-Rojo, azul… entonces… morado- hablaba acomodándolos- maldición, haber… será, amarillo y, verde al final

Concluido el acomodo activó las hermosas melodías. De manera única e inteligente logró pasar por los primeros dos pasillos, el rojo y el azul. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el pasillo con alfombra morada y esperó a que su tonada diera inicio, una vez hecho esto rodó por el suelo y avanzó por el camino para toparse con los dos últimos. El amarillo, y el verde.

-Vamos, estás muy cerca, Baba aguarda con ansias- decía esta

El joven miró a ambos lados indeciso por cual camino tomar, si tomaba uno de ellos y no era el correcto no habría retorno, era un riesgo que debía correr, más preocupado que por el peligro se preocupaba por la frustración que le empezaba a cargar el regresar. Comenzaba a hartarse de esa peculiar caja diseñada para el desgaste emocional.

La melodía de la alfombra amarilla dio inicio, las columnas de fuego se desvanecieron y volvieron a emerger por tiempos. Finn trataba de ver más allá de ellas intentando identificar la rosa azul, pero no lo lograba, el rastro de calor lo impedía.

-Maldita sea, espero no equivocarme- dijo decidido a pasar

Al desaparecer brevemente el fuego corrió entre los muros del pasillo sintiendo sus pies arder con el suelo; torturándose llegó al otro lado de este y cayendo al suelo por el dolor miró a los lados.

-No, no, no- decía decepcionado golpeando el suelo con su puño- no estaba aquí, tendría que estar aquí, ¡No debería estar en el camino verde!- reventó

A su alrededor no se encontraba más que un camino cerrado por enormes engranes, en el cual tan solo yacía el círculo transportador.

-No por favor, no quiero regresar, ya no- habló como si fuera un demente

Realmente no quería retornar al inicio, a pesar de que las melodías eran hermosas y el interior de la caja era dorado resplandeciente el estar ahí era como estar en un circuito sin salida, donde uno buscaba desesperadamente algo distinto a lo ya visto.

Herido y jadeante por la trampa, se colocó en pie y se posó en el círculo de luz mágico.

-¡Baba! ¡Llévame!- ordenó mirando hacia arriba

Baba Yaga lo tomó entre sus dedos y levitándolo lo depositó en el inicio. Molesto cambió el cilindro verde por el amarillo pateando este en el proceso, realizado el acomodo activó la máquina, el artefacto empezó a sonar.

Primero avanzó sin problemas por las plataformas levadizas del pasillo rojo, siguió su camino recorriendo los postes electrificados en los cuales estuvo muy cerca de recibir el impacto eléctrico. Mientras seguía las melodías continuaban cambiando en el trayecto; mirando el techo engranado pasó por debajo de la circunferencia puntiaguda de la alfombra morada llegando de esa forma hasta los picos de hierro que forjaban el pasillo verdoso. Miró pacientemente… Finn se flipó desde la lejanía al notar un destello azulado camino directo.

-La rosa azul- musitó gloriosamente al verla

Las notas del cilindro verde empezaron a sonar e inmediatamente los picos se ocultaron entre las paredes. Acontecido esto el humano se adentró al estrecho camino pasando velozmente por él. Al cruzar la melodía se detuvo y las picas de hierro se desglosaron permitiendo escuchar su sonoro impacto al hacerlo. Caminó por el nuevo trayecto en el cual al final de este las sombras se asomaban mínimamente, en el fondo yacía un gran muro con engranes girando, ahí un pequeño altar radiaba un tono azul obscuro que era desprendido por la rosa.

-¡Sí, mi buen caballero! ¡Has llegado hasta ella! ¡Hi hi hi hi ha ha ha ha!

El adolescente tomó la rosa azul en sus manos y tan rápido como la sostuvo su cuerpo creció y fue transportado al exterior de la caja.

-¿La rosa? ¡¿La rosa?!- preguntó entusiasmada acercándosele- ¡Dásela a Baba! Dásela a Baba- ordenó guardando un poco de calma

-Ten- dijo estirando su mano

-¡Cuidado!- gritó por la manera despreocupada de entrega- Haaaa… hermosa ha ha ha ha… hermosa.- decía ignorando lo demás mientras acariciaba los pétalos- Una rosa de juventud entregada por un caballero de corazón puro, es así como funciona la magia verdadera

-Bien, te he entregado la rosa, ahora cumple tu promesa por favor

-Claro, claro- habló dirigiéndole la mirada- Baba buena mujer. Baba nunca miente. Pero antes de llevarte quiero saber si estás seguro de esto

-Es necesario ir allá ¿Por qué dudaría de eso?

-Jha… por nada, ¿Qué cosas digo?- se jactó la anciana meneando una mano- Después de todo no falta mucho para que las iras de Ooo sepan de ti, así como el mismo Brauner

Sin entender de qué hablaba guardó silencio a lo que Baba reveló. Aunque hasta cierto punto llegó a preocuparle lo que había oído, pero su prioridad pronto lo sacó de esos pensamientos.

-Bien, prepárate humano

Baba Yaga alzó su cetro antiguo haciendo que la magia luminosa se presentara y tras unos segundos de contenerla golpeó el suelo con este, al momento de hacerlo el cuerpo de Finn desapareció del lugar.


	13. El cementerio de titanes

.

Entonces esta era la única manera de llegar al cementerio de titanes. Agradezco que Baba Yaga haya cumplido su promesa.

Con media vida en su contra ha llegado hasta su primer paradero, presiento que una intensa batalla se aproxima, y es que esta tierra exige un sacrificio… sacrificio que espero y pueda llevar a cabo. La esperanza que radica en él ha sido fortalecida en gran manera. Por su travesía a aprendido lo que es el dolor, el sufrimiento, el miedo y la muerte misma. Ha llegado tan lejos en su camino que debo creer que lo recorrerá en su totalidad. A pesar de sentir una tenacidad profunda algo es lo que lo tiene tan pensativo, ¿Cómo sería posible entrar a la Ciudadela mediante este camino? Si bien sabía que las normas establecidas para hacerlo eran estipuladas estrictamente.

Finn apareció en la tierra titánica por medio de la gran magia y sin poder evitarlo admiró inmediatamente con asombro el cementerio a su alrededor, notando que se encontraba parado entre lo que parecía ser un titán a medio sumergir en una niebla venenosa, o al menos lo que queda de él. A sus alrededores muchas más partes rocosas en proceso de ruinas titánicas permanecían a la vista… manos, cabezas, brazos y piernas. Entre estas mimas se dispersaban creando un camino sombrío.

En lo alto del cementerio se encontraba el sol, gobernando con su máximo esplendor y a un costado de este, avanzando con lentitud se mantenía la luna con un espectro obscuro, preparada para crear un eclipse solar en cualquier momento.

La tierra del cementerio era seca, árida y desbordaba colores claros, sin embargo el suelo estaba cubierto por aquella niebla venenosa haciendo un terreno sumamente extraño e impredecible. Al notar desde las alturas un posible camino entre las superficies el joven se decidió ir hacia allá.

-Andando

Tomando en manos la cadena de Lampréa enterró la punta en la orilla de la superficie y asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeta empezó a descender en forma de rápel. Cuando estuvo en lo bajo no pudo impedir sorprenderse aún más por lo enorme que era el lugar.

-Finalmente estoy aquí, ahora ¿Qué se supone que tenga que hacer para entrar en la Ciudadela?- se preguntó a sí mismo mirando a ambos lados

Con solo una opción por tomar se adentró dudoso a la humeante niebla la cual apenas cubría parte de sus rodillas, gracias a eso los aires venenosos no lograban penetrar su nariz. Caminó con dificultades por la viscosa niebla hasta sentir unas manos tomar sus pies… al instante otro par de estas sobresalieron de la niebla tomando las muñecas de Finn quien no esperaba algo como eso, las delgadas manos jalaron fuertemente hacia abajo en un intento de que el humano se hundiera en la niebla pero este como pudo logró zafarse de un agarre y desglosando la espada de la muerte cortó ambas manos para que lo dejaran; al quedar en libertad avanzó veloz y pesadamente por el estanque neblinoso hasta llegar a la superficie. No hizo otra cosa que respirar por la boca, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa dejándolo un poco nervioso; escupió sintiendo ansiedad por estar tan cerca y tan lejos de su objetivo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

-¿Cómo podré encontrar el camino hacia el Lich en este lugar?

Mirando a los costados reconoció estar parado en una superficie de roca en la cual una mano de titán se alzaba por un pequeño monte como si estuviese apuntando a una dirección en específico, el joven no dudó ni un segundo y escaló por este topándose con un nuevo camino a seguir más allá de donde estaba el dedo rocoso, dicho camino parecía tener dirección, pues algunas torres de piedra café clara se alzaban cada vez más dando indicio a un nuevo tramo de cementerio. Finn retrocedió un poco y tomando impulso corrió por el brazo del titán dando un gran salto en el final para llegar rodando hasta el otro extremo. Al llegar al nuevo destino el brazo por el cual había cruzado se derrumbó, la niebla subió de nivel y las torres comenzaron a bajar un poco más pues la luna comenzaba a acercarse al sol.

-Debo darme prisa- susurró mirando a lo alto

Al dar el primer paso a su nuevo trayecto escuchó claramente como una roca cayó al suelo acompañada de un gimoteo, el joven volteó rápidamente apreciando con dificultades como algo se ocultaba detrás de una enorme piedra, pensante desglosó la espada de sangre de demonio acercándose lentamente, ya al estar cerca de la roca sin previo aviso algo se le trepó por la espalda y comenzó a atacarlo, este al sentir el brutal ataque se zarandeó bruscamente en un intento de quitárselo de encima y tras notar eso la otra criatura que se ocultaba se hizo presente y también se abalanzó sobre él, Finn jadeó tirándose al suelo y rodó por el intentando alejar a los intrusos quienes después de tanta resistencia decidieron quitársele de encima. El adolescente se puso de pie y retrocedió cogiendo su espada demoniaca mientras admiraba molesto a sus agresores.

Eran criaturas que poseían un cabello alargado el cual cubría sus caras totalmente, de sus bocas escurría un líquido rojo indicando que se trataba de sangre, estás cosas se mantenían erguidas usando sus manos pues estaban privadas de piernas, su torso estaba cortado por la mitad y de él colgaban pedazos de carne que goteaban ensangrentados. De los lados, bajando por los montículos de la superficie iban llegando otras cuatro criaturas más, rodeando al quien poseía el alma de la muerte en su interior.

El humano desenvainó su otra espada y se colocó en posición defensiva mirando a todos lados con un semblante furioso, quieto, esperando el momento para actuar. No pasó mucho para que una de las criaturas gimiera y corriera hasta el humano, al hacerlo las demás imitaron lo mismo y fueron dirección a este, Finn solo permaneció estático apretando el mango de sus espadas y esperó el momento más adecuado, al tener al primer monstruo cerca de él lo pateó en la cara y girándose velozmente en el proceso enterró la espada de la muerte en el rostro de la criatura que llegaba por su espalda, ensangrentada desenterró la hoja y saltó dando un giro por el aire esquivando un ataque, al estar de pie soltó un tiro hacia el brazo de otro oponente el cual cayó al instante en el suelo mientras que del corte fluyó una fuente roja tan rápido como fue cortado… tras haber rebanado a su enemigo el adolescente se agachó para evitar otro ataque aéreo que una bestia había realizado y después de esquivarlo pateó a esta haciendo que cayera por el desfiladero, al caer a la niebla venenosa las manos tomaron a la criatura y comenzaron a despedazarla sin piedad. Escuchando ágilmente el joven volteó e interpuso la espalda de la muerte a la mitad de su cara logrando que la roca que iba hacia él se partiera a la mitad y se dividiera a los costados; quedando libre corrió hacia la criatura causante y la atravesó con brutalidad con ambas armas para luego patear su pecho logrando liberar así sus armas.

Otro enemigo se le acercó apoyando sus manos en el suelo lista para atacarlo, sencillamente el humano empezó a esquivar sus ataques con facilidad como si estuviera entrenando con su adversario, tras notar las circunstancias se quitó en el momento preciso en el cual otro monstruo saltó para herirlo y tras hacerlo las criaturas se encontraron a sí mismas y por la inercia cayeron por el risco no sin antes ser heridas por la espada de la muerte, la sangre de las bestias salpicó la gabardina de muchacho. Notó otra más… para matar al penúltimo monstruo corrió hacia este y apoyándose fuertemente en una piedra saltó al mismo tiempo que la criatura, en el aire Finn atravesó diagonalmente el cuello de su rival y rápidamente desenterró la espada haciendo que la bestia cayera al suelo al instante. Al quedar de pie se colocó las espadas detrás de su espalda y se fue acercando a su último enemigo quien se arrastraba por el suelo con su único brazo. Llegando a este pateó de nueva cuenta su cara y le dio vuelta bruscamente poniéndolo de espaldas, el joven tomó por las marañas a la criatura y azotó su cara contra el suelo un par de veces para después intentar romperle el cuello rotando su mandíbula, la bestia se resistió y trataba de rasguñar a su rival el cual al ver la oposición molestándolo golpeó en la nuca volviendo a azotar su cara una vez más.

-Muere- musitó frunciendo el ceño

Apretando con fuerzas giró la cara enemiga con rabia hasta que esta tronó y mató a la bestia.

La batalla había terminado. Respirando por la boca Finn miró al cielo un poco cansado… la luna estaba cada vez más cerca del sol, así que sin hacerse esperar subió por el montículo de piedra y al llegar a la cima una mano y un brazo de titanes se movieron abriendo nuevo camino; sin problemas avanzó entre estos, cada vez las superficies se hacían limitadas al igual que la niebla.

Avanzando por el terreno desglosó la cadena de Lampréa y sobre sacando la punta metálica la aventó hacia arriba para que el pico se enterrara en la piedra, una vez realizado esto tiró tres veces de ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien sujeta y ascendió por entre el muro hasta llegar arriba. La vista desde lo alto era asombrosa pues se podía ver con claridad el cementerio titánico que yacía ahí hace millones de años, el humano casi podía imaginarse la guerra que se libró en aquel lugar, era impresionante. Saliendo de sus pensamientos continuó por un camino recto; no supo con exactitud cuando pasó a dejar los soportes rocosos para pasar a correr sobre superficies suspendidas por la misma gravedad, aquello no le importó, pues ansiaba llegar hasta el final para alcanzar su objetivo.

Finalmente la luna negra se interpuso entre el sol creando el eclipse, el clima se tornó color amarillo y rojizo a la vez, el joven prestó atención a ello y en esos momentos una tenue brisa empezó a soplar acompañada de fina arena y polvo, los compuestos titánicos empezaron a derrumbarse y a hundirse entre la niebla venenosa; medianos trozos de roca caliza levitaron flotando alrededor del terreno manteniéndose así un poco alejados del trayecto por el cual andaba. Con las características impuestas el adolescente siguió su camino, ascendiendo una que otra vez por muros tras apoyarse de las propias rocas sobresalientes de estas. En su recorrido llegó a toparse con algunos desfiladeros enormes pero al estar cerca de estos pedazos de piedra emergían de la nada juntándose entre sí para completar el camino en forma de un puente, tras pasar por ellos y llegar a la superficie fija las piedras y rocas volvían a bajar y otras tantas se retiraban girando de nueva cuenta entre el aire.

El viento llegó a tornarse levemente molesto, Finn apreció a través de una cadena de piedras flotantes una superficie alta con escaleras, la cual estaba compuesta en su plataforma por un piso de perla con tres símbolos de cristales centrados inscritos en ella y muro de roca a los lados en los cuales la tormenta de arena no merodeaba… supuso que ese lugar tendría algo que ver con la entrada a la Ciudadela así que avanzó con cuidado para no caer en la nada. Al estar en lo más bajo de dicho cimiento de piedra escaló usando sus espadas como apoyo y al llegar hasta lo más alto guardó sus armas subiendo por los cinco escalones. Al llegar caminó al centro sorprendido.

-Parece que nuestros caminos se cruzan una vez más- habló con serenidad el joven observando al búho cósmico quien parecía estar esperándole

-Sin embargo uno de los caminos debe terminar aquí- contestó el ser místico

-Me cansé de tus acertijos e indirectas.- dijo molesto acercándosele un poco- Habla claramente por una vez

-Nada está completamente claro guerrero… estás envuelto en tinieblas. Actúas como si no vieses la verdad

-No entiendo de que hablas

-Entonces permíteme mostrártelo…

El búho cósmico cerró los ojos inhalando aire, en esos momentos un gran destello turquesa con símbolos extraños girando a su alrededor se apoderaron de su cuerpo y este resplandeció intensamente, tanto fue el impacto que Finn tuvo que cubrirse los ojos. Cuando el destello se iba apagando el ser místico portaba una armadura de metal que cubría todas las partes de su cuerpo. Unas alargadas tiras metálicas bajaron del cielo y se le acomodaron en su espalda formado así un par alas de metal las cuales podía mover a voluntad propia.

Al terminar su trasformación el animal mágico voló a una velocidad impredecible y golpeando al quien tenía en frente en el vuelo le quitó la cadena de Lampréa y la espada de la muerte regresando a su punto de partida.

-Veamos qué tan poderoso eres sin tus armas que te han permitido llegar hasta aquí destructor de la muerte

Herido por ese golpe el joven se puso de pie saltando al instante a un lado para evitar el filo de la espada de la muerte.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- cuestionó el héroe volviendo a ponerse de pie

-Renuncia, nunca podríais haber llegado hasta aquí por tu propia cuenta, no eres capaz de hacer esto, es mejor que te vayas a tu nuevo reino porque jamás podrás avanzar

-Eso lo veremos- susurró portando la espada de sangre demoniaca

Se colocaron en posición de combate y dejando pasar un breve tiempo corrieron hasta el otro, al encontrarse hicieron chocar las espadas produciendo un sonoro impacto por los metales. De esa manera comenzó la batalla…

Ambos bloqueaban los ataques de su rival, Finn lograba adivinar fácilmente los movimientos del búho pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un golpe certero el animal mágico se movía rápidamente evitando la brazada. En un golpe que el búho cósmico había soltado el humano logró trabar la espada de la muerte con su brazo al costado y teniendo la oportunidad atacó a su adversario a la cara, pero él lo tomó de su muñeca impidiendo que la espada avanzara más… oponiendo una formidable resistencia mutua finalmente ambos se patearon haciendo que esto los alejara.

Los golpes y el choque de metales continuaron por unos minutos hasta que sus cuerpos les exigían descanso. El adolescente lo miraba soltando una gota de su frente, esperando el movimiento que este realizaría, cuando por fin se decidió a atacar el búho soltó una brazada y el joven la esquivó inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante, acto seguido el animal soltó un golpe pero este fue detenido por ambas manos opuestas, reteniéndolas el joven tiró hacia un costado y el búho cayó al suelo boca abajo siendo sometido… Finn lo sujetó con fuerzas para que no se escapara de su agarre y juntando aire jaló su extremidad provocando que un crujido metálico se escuchara, al instante dejó de sujetarlo y el búho rodó por el suelo levantándose mientras se tomaba del codo un poco adolorido.

-Jajajajaja, toma tu preciada cadena de Lampréa, la vas a necesitar para vencerme- dijo aventándosela

El héroe la tomó en mano y esperó el ataque. Sin dejar pasar ni cuatro segundos el ser místico se le abalanzó soltando un golpe brutal el cual apenas había logrado contener y sin poder mover su brazo por la resistencia su rival lo golpeó en el pecho, por el golpe recibido Finn tiró sin querer la espada de sangre de demonio y al momento tuvo que esquivar un corte.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- habló el ser con armadura

Los gladiadores siguieron la batalla. Con tan solo la cadena como arma decidió continuar la pelea, esta vez el búho se alzó al aire y pegó un fuerte alarido logrando que los oídos del joven resonaran y que por reacción se tomara de estos por el impacto, al caer voló rápidamente hacia él y braceó cuatro veces… astutamente los dos primeros golpes fueron burlados y los otros dos habían sido desviados por la cadena puntiaguda, pues aun no encontraba la oportunidad para coger de nuevo su espada de demonio. Al tenerlo casi indefenso el animal mágico decidió imprimir más velocidad lo cual no fue molestia para su oponente ya que este seguía muy bien su ritmo; en un punto dado de la pelea Finn soltó un latigazo pero búho interpuso su brazo para que la cadena se fuera a enrollar entre su muñeca, al estar protegida por el metal no causó daño alguno y jaló de la ella atrayendo a su víctima, tras tenerla cerca se hizo a un lado esquivando una patada proporcionada y arremetió con tres golpes en la cara del joven provocando que en el proceso la cadena se resbalara de su articulación, cuando iba a soltar el cuarto con la espada el adolescente reaccionó a tiempo y echando su cuerpo hacia atrás pilló a la espada sintiendo como el filo rozó su cuello, sin embargo el búho cósmico miró apresuradamente y punteando la espada rasgó el brazo de Finn sacándole un hilo de sangre.

-¡Ahhh!- pegó un rugido de dolor

Furioso por ese corte el humano se volvió una fiera soltando un intenso golpe con la cadena, acto seguido giró con fiereza sobre su eje y soltó otro más y otro más, los bestiales latigazos golpearon con violencia la armadura de su rival haciéndolo salir de equilibrio, al volver a tener un balance el búho soltó otro golpe con la espada de la muerte pero esta fue desviada con la mano del joven al usar la inercia a su favor logrando que la punta de esta se fuera de picada… inmediatamente el adolescente saltó y dándose una vuelta en el aire le acomodó una patada en el vientre provocando que este rodara por el suelo una vez más… Finn usó la cadena para atrapar entre sus picos la espada de sangre de demonio y al enroscarla la jaló hacia él tomándola en mano. El joven hizo rotar la espada un par de veces para después acomodarla a la defensiva.

-No aprenderías nada ni aunque la luz y la obscuridad se encontraran mutuamente. ¡Luz y obscuridad son la clave para derrotarme!- gritó el ser mágico colocándose de pie

Esta vez fue el joven quien corrió hasta él para atacar soltando una brazada, su rival bloqueó el ataque e intentó herirlo en su descuido pero él atrapó un pie suyo con la cadena de Lampréa y tiró de esta haciendo que el búho cayera entre la plataforma de perla, estando tirado trató de herir el pie de su adversario pero Finn tan solo levantó su pierna y la echó para atrás alejándose del golpe mientras desenroscaba la cadena del metal. Humillado el ser cósmico se puso de pie y se alejó volando de él. Al quedar a una distancia considerable apretó ferozmente la empuñadura de la espada de la muerte y se arrancó una gran pluma de metal juntándola con el mango de la espada, después de hacerlo las aventó a arriba y antes de que estas cayeran chocó sus manos desatando un feroz viento que provocó que las armas giraran velozmente dirección al joven. Este por su lado entrecerró los ojos tirando sus armas en mano y de una manera única e imposible tomó las cuchillas por el punto de unión y dando un poderoso giró las aventó de regreso… el búho no contó con esa acción y sin poder impedir el ataque la espada de la muerte atravesó su pecho tirándolo brutalmente al suelo, tan solo jadeó una vez de dolor intenso para comenzar a respirar agitadamente tomándose de la herida. De su espalda comenzó a brotar un líquido plateado el cual iba avanzando lentamente para llenar los tres cristales inscritos en la plataforma.

Triste, adolorido y confuso por lo acontecido el adolescente se fue acercando hasta el ser místico que permanecía inmóvil en la plataforma de perla, al llegar tiró sus armas y retiró con cuidado la espada de la muerte del pecho.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me hiciste pelear contigo?- exigió saber

-Porque es así como tuvo que haber sido- jadeó otra vez- todos debemos hacer sacrificios para lograr su propósito

-No, yo no pedí esto, nunca lo hubiera pedido- negó el humano colocándose de cuclillas

De repente el suelo empezó a vibrar, pues la sangre plateada había cubierto los tres cristales de la plataforma. No pasó mucho para que del espacio-tiempo se creara un portal y de este sobresaliera la mano de un guardia de cristal que se dirigía al nuevo criminal galáctico.

-¡A un lado!- ordenó el ser místico

El joven se quitó del camino y el animal mágico lanzó un poder hacia el guardia de cristal quien al recibirlo bramó recargando su frente en el brazo a través de las dos dimensiones para no caer quedándose en esa posición como si estuviese recobrando energías.

-No lo entiendo… no entiendo nada- decía el humano manteniéndose cerca del búho

-Tenía que derramarse mi sangre para que se te abriese este camino. Desde hace tiempo lo vi, he aceptado mi destino. ¿Puedes aceptar el tuyo?

-Yo no soy digno, no tengo un corazón puro- musitó desanimado

-Antes de emprender esta travesía dijiste algo claramente- hablaba con dificultades- espero que estés dispuesto a cumplir tu palabra, porque todo aquello que hablaste deberás hacerlo si en realidad queréis que se haga verdad- dijo soltado su último respiro

Tras hacerlo, el cuerpo del búho cósmico levitó y se fue desintegrando lentamente, la esencia era blanquecina y totalmente limpia, esta fue a chocar contra el cuerpo de Finn, el poder mágico lo hizo flotar en el aire mientras que la luz inundaba su cuerpo purificándole desde adentro. El cabello que se encontraba hundido en un color obscurose se le tornó una vez más dorado, sus uñas volvieron a su longitud normal, sus pupilas y sus ojos color cielo volvieron a su estado original, sus emociones, amor, valentía y valor regresaron a él como por arte de magia; todo a excepción de su vestimenta, la cual seguía siendo propia de la muerte.

De su boca escapó una mariposa tono azul rey y revoloteando un poco desapareció del lugar. Poco a poco el humano descendió tocando el suelo con sus rodillas, minutos de silencio pasaron. Colocándose de pie tomó sus tres armas y portándolas se quedó varado en la plataforma de perla, se había convertido ya en un criminal galáctico, pero todo había sido para poder entrar a la Ciudadela. Lleno de coraje, frustración y desesperación pegó un fuerte grito y corrió por el brazo del guardia de cristal hasta llegar a su cabeza, una vez ahí enterró el pico de la cadena de Lampréa provocando una rápida reacción en él e instantáneamente sintió su sangre correr por el cuerpo del guardia, sus pupilas se tornaron de fuego y una parte carnosa unió el brazo del héroe con el coloso de cristal. Silencioso ordenó a la bestia adentrarse totalmente en la otra dimensión mientras el portal se cerraba y la tormenta de arena arrasaba intensamente con el cementerio de titanes.

…

Mientras tanto, en el reino de fuego…

La mariposa llegó volando hasta donde yacía recostada la Princesa Flama, al llegar a su cuerpo esta se introdujo entre sus labios haciendo que las llamas de su cabello se alzaran un poco más, su respiración mejoró en cierta manera y esta vez la joven elemental removió un poco su boca como queriendo despertar.


	14. Entrada a la Ciudadela

.

Lleno de una incontrolable bilis nuestro bravo guerrero se adentra a la Ciudadela, la sangre derramada del búho cósmico ha abierto el portal para que Finn pueda avanzar por el extenso sendero de cristal inundado por agua. Espero que su muerte no haya sido en vano, no pude ser así, no debe ser así.

Me preocupo por él; a pesar de las buenas y malas su mente está más afligida que nunca. Se cuestiona su fe desgastada, su corazón, su pureza… ¿Puede acabar teniendo éxito? Phoebe sabe lo que piensas y lo que has hecho Finn, ella lo sabe todo, pero sin importarle tiene la seguridad de que podrás salir vencedor; suplico que no se equivoque. Has visto el mismo infierno levantarse ante tus ojos que ya no hay cosa alguna que te sorprenda, aflija o… atemorice.

La entrada a la Ciudadela conectada por aquel paso era inmensa. Los centinelas no eran amenaza alguna para el Lich, pues estos solo eran servidores de la imponente prisión cósmica. Eran no vivos, no racionales, no inteligentes, no peligrosos.

El coloso siguió avanzando por el mar destrozando los vidrios que se levantaban a lo largo del camino hasta llegar al primer fragmento de cristal flotante en donde sobre este yacían congelados presos algunos de los más peligrosos y malvados criminales a nivel galáctico… la mayoría de ellos habían sido encerrados por el propio Brauner mientras que el otro puñado había sido atormentado intensamente por las iras de Ooo hasta que estos suplicaron la encarcelación eterna.

El humano avanzaba montado en el vigilante mientras miraba a los traidores y bestias atroces que se encontraban ahí encerrados, la nebulosidad creaba un ambiente único e imponente. Siendo mentalmente ordenado el guardia se detuvo en seco sobre el agua, el joven humano miró hacia arriba quedándose completamente atónito por lo que percibió al momento.

-Maldita sea- decía negando con la cabeza- Doble Elefante Telepata de Guerra ¿Pero cómo demonios pudo ser posible?- habló impactado tras verlo

El elefante se encontraba congelado en el cristal superior de la Ciudadela, ubicado en el centro de este, y… aunque pareciera imposible, las verdaderas circunstancias lo permitían, permitían ver al animal guerrero encarcelado. El Elefante Telepata solo obedecía a su amo original con lealtad, al ser privado de este y sin ser controlado por nadie no poseía la auto-protección suficiente para no sucumbir, por ello había sido un blanco fácil de encerrar y privar por la eternidad a voluntad del deseo de uno solo… el ser más obscuro de Ooo.

Aun no salía de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un agudo y apenas perceptible sonido atrajo su atención absoluta. En esos momentos un suave viento corrió hacia él meneando sus cabellos rebeldes de un lado a otro esperando que fuera aquello. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos finalmente pudo apreciar a la perfección que era; desde la lejanía… por el cristal flotante del otro extremo iban apareciendo los secuaces del Lich junto con un grupo de reos galácticos que habían sido liberados por ellos de los cristales cósmicos de la superficie. No pasó mucho para que algunas manos sobresalieran de la extensa superficie de cristal, más y más manos de criminales galácticos se asomaban de entre el borde y se acomodaban detrás de los obscuros seres haciendo crecer a cada segundo su número. Finn entrecerró los ojos y parpadeó con lentitud observando como sus rivales crecían en número, volteó a ver de nuevo al Doble Elefante Telepata de Guerra haciendo que el gigante escupiera un rayo de su boca para tratar de liberarlo, intento inútil, el cristal rechazó el rayo al instante. Se preocupó de más al no poder liberarlo de su prisión, de su cuello escurrió una gota de líquido salado, en sus ojos se creaba una cara de furia impaciente.

-Comiencen- ordenó serenamente el ser supremo del pequeño ejército

A dicha palabra los criminales avanzaron dirección a él listos para atacar, el guardia retrocedió un poco observando como sus enemigos corrían y se acercaban cada vez más.

-¿Eso quieren? Entonces vengan a por mí- los retó pacientemente

Preparado para la embestida un pensamiento vago inundó su cabeza en segundos, siendo noqueado por este Finn quedó perdido en un recuerdo borroso ignorando por completo a sus enemigos. Su semblante cambió a uno serio y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, suplicando poder reconocer que recuerdo prevalecía. Le resultaba extraño, pero tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba por hacer ya lo había hecho anteriormente, pero… no sabía la razón exacta del porqué.

Un movimiento brusco por parte del guardián de cristal lo sacaría de sus pensamientos al notar que los criminales trataban de tirarlo al océano aventándose a ellos mismos, el joven sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí y velozmente contraatacó a sus enemigos.

Al notar que se liberaba de ellos fácilmente Farka asintió lateralmente cruzado de brazos indicando a otro grupo de criminales, estos sin pensarlo corrieron hacia el centinela y dando un gran salto subieron por sus extremidades para tratar de alejar al joven de su control.

-¡Estúpidos!- gritó Finn quitándoselos de los codos

Al ser liberado el guardia soltó un golpe con el puño haciendo que un gran puñado de guerreros salieran volando de la plataforma de cristal y otro muriera aplastado, inmediatamente indicó usar sus dos puños de nuevo para soltar otros brutales golpes, al recibir los impactos el cristal se agrietó por los tiros recibidos, sin embargo aún quedaban muchos más criminales. Desesperado por haber desaparecido a tan pocos el coloso escupió ácido de su boca desintegrando a sus rivales, el ácido carcomió la piel de los reos dejándolos solo en los huesos. Se podía escuchar claramente el gemir de sus hocicos. El adolescente también hacia escupir fuego.

-¡Derríbenlos!

-¡Derríbenlos!- enfatizó otro criminal

Rápidamente los guerreros que habían caído al agua empezaron a subir otra vez por las piernas de cristal del centinela mientras que los que se encontraban en la plataforma tomaron algunas lanzas y látigos para atacar. Primeramente un par de ellos soltaron un latigazo logrando que estos se trabaran en el brazo del guardia, el humano trató de soltarse del agarre pero le era imposible ya que los portadores eran bestias de gran tamaño, sin tener muchas opciones ordenó menear las piernas de cristal para que los reos que estaban trepando por ellas cayeran de nuevo al agua. Siendo aún sometido del brazo y sin poder liberarlo otros cinco presos atacaron al coloso aventándole sus lanzas, estas fueron a incrustarse contra el pecho de cristal, las lanzas atravesaron su anatomía agrietándola y provocando que Finn pegara un grito de dolor junto con el gigante. Con el brazo libre ordenó retirar los látigos de una jodida vez pero aquella acción fue impedida por otro grupillo de gladiadores que tomaron el brazo de cristal desviándolo… acto seguido los látigos jalaron con fuerza para que la muñeca no se moviera, una lanza pegó contra la extremidad logrando que el brazo del coloso se destruyera al instante y cayera al agua perdiéndose en ella.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Finn ahogó un gemido de dolor

Furioso por lo que los presos estaban logrando imprimió poder en el brazo sujeto haciendo que quedara libre del agarre finalmente, con furia arremetió contra los criminales responsables aplastándolos, ese brutal golpe provocó que la sangre salpicara violentamente contra el suelo, después de ese ataque tomó a los guerreros que tenían los látigos y sujetándolos en manos les arrancó las cabezas con los dientes del centinela y se las tragó aventando los cuerpos decapitados al agua. Pero eso no era suficiente… las criaturas y bestias seguían atacándole saltando encima de su cuerpo, eran como vampiros sedientos de sangre y hambrientos de carne humana, el adolescente se empezaba a hartar de sus presencias pero no podía actuar tan bruscamente, pues el coloso estaba por caer.

Sin aguantar un solo ataque más el guardia de la Ciudadela fue derribado finalmente cuando un recluso le rebanó el pie con sus garras y colmillos, los órganos de este cayeron por el orificio y tan rápido como cayó algunos criminales fueron a con él para seguir atravesándolo con sus armas bajo el agua. Sin escapatoria Finn no tuvo más remedio que saltar al cristal que tenía en frente para no caer. Estando una vez ahí los reos se juntaron acercándosele a una distancia considerable para que se pudiera defender, el joven retrocedió hasta toparse con el borde del cristal y al notarlo portó ambas espadas preparándose para el ataque.

Los guerreros se colocaron en posiciones ofensivas, Finn tan solo suspiró apretando sus espadas en mano. Cuando estaban totalmente listos para embestirlo una vibración proveniente del mar los detuvo en pleno acto, el humano se giró hacia este mirando como su agua se tornaba de un color rojo sangre acompañado de algunos cuerpos que salían a flote boca abajo… confundido por el asesinato fue rotando su cabeza hacia un costado siguiendo el rastro a donde yacía derribado un trozo de cristal en llamas, sin despegar su mirada de ahí observó claramente como siete seres emergían del mar con lentitud. Aquellos que habían emergido eran los caballeros de Cydonia.

-Mierda- musitó el joven bajando sus armas

Sin detener paso e ignorando a todos los presentes, los cydonianos se mezclaron entre la multitud la cual guardó distancia al notarlos. Uno de los secuaces del Lich sonrió de medio lado al ver sus presencias y se acercó hasta ellos con ímpetu seguido de los suyos.

-¡Se supone que vosotros tuvieron que haberlo matado! ¡Debería decirle a mi señor para que se encargue de azotarlos!- dijo Ántrax molesto por el fracaso

Ninguno de los caballeros emitió ningún sonido o movimiento, eso trajo un gran temor al ser obscuro que había hablado.

-No importa- prestó nueva atención dirigiéndose al humano- en cuanto ti, pequeña y mísera plaga… ¿Creíste en verdad que lograrías vencer a mi amo así como así? ¡El señor de las tinieblas y el fuego! ¿Con una espada de mierda y voluntad propia?

-Mientras siga con vida Ooo tendrá esperanza de ser lo que alguna vez fue- respondió

Los seres obscuros comenzaron a mofarse de las palabras que Finn había dicho.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- reían groseramente

-Jajaja ¿Esperanza? ¡Mira a tus alrededores! No tienes escapatoria, mucho menos esperanza, habéis llegado hasta este punto solo para morir imbécil, mejor te hubieras ahorrado la molestia de haber llegado hasta aquí- sonrió con malicia- imagina como seré recompensado por mi señor cuando llegue ante él con vuestra cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

El joven soltó un suspiro desgarrador tras escucharlo, su mirada se desvió hacia los caballeros de Cydonia los cuales provocaron más angustia en su cuerpo.

-… Mátenlo- ordenó Ántrax dándoles la espalda mientras se alejaba con los suyos

El líder de los caballeros de Cydonia apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño dirigiéndose al humano con frialdad, este por su parte cerró los ojos y aceptó su cruel destino, el cruel fracasado.

-Lo siento Phoebe, al menos lo intenté- mustió tirando sus espadas con tristeza- mi corazón está preparado para esto.

-¡Ataquen!

En esos momentos los caballeros obedecieron el mandato y al instante comenzaron a actuar. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados Finn escuchó claramente golpes y fieros ataques de parte de los cydonianos, sin embargo aquellas arremetidas no eran contra él, si no contra los presos de la Ciudadela.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo bastardos?!- gritó Farka dándose vuelta y observando como los cydonianos destruían a los reos galácticos

Finn abrió los ojos al instante y miró como en efecto… los caballeros estaban acabando rápidamente con los presos usando el poder de las tinieblas, atravesándolos, degollándolos, desmembrándolos. Cuatro de los caballeros usaron su poder para convertirse en enormes bestias horripilantes y devorar brutalmente a los demás haciendo salpicar su sangre, brazos, piernas; rompiendo huesos, otros dos comenzaron a partirlos a la mitad sustituyendo sus brazos por afiladas extremidades.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Basta!- ordenó Ántrax con temor al ver las escenas ante sus ojos

Los criminales se trataban de defender atacando a sus adversarios pero sus esfuerzos eran totalmente inútiles, los otros seres eran mucho más poderosos que ellos. Tanto fue el miedo y el impacto en la actitud de los caballeros que cinco de los secuaces del Lich pegaron vuelo rápidamente por temor a ser destruidos.

-¡No! ¡¿A dónde creen que van?! ¡Vuelva aquí cobardes!- les gritó Farka observando como la matanza crecía

Mientras los caballeros seguían destrozando a los criminales galácticos su líder mantenía su mirada en el joven con un semblante indiferente y lleno de odio hundiendo sus cejas, Finn lo observó por unos segundos y después prestó atención a la matanza volviendo a mirarlo fijamente con confusión y miedo.

-Kgggggg, rayos- apretó sus mandíbulas- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!- habló Farka

Los ojos de Ántrax se dilataron por completo y en una reacción inconsciente asintió. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por marcharse un caballero tomó por el tobillo a Farka y bajándolo lo partió a la mitad haciendo escurrir sus intestinos con sangre seguido de otros dos caballeros que atacaron a Ruker picándolo sin piedad.

-¡Haaaaaaaa!

-No. ¡Son unos malditos!- gritó Ántrax soltando un golpe al caballero que tenía en frente

Al notarlo el ser paró el puño deteniéndolo por completo y se lo acercó a la cara.

-Shhhhhh- siseó el cydoniano colocándose un dedo verticalmente entre la boca

En esos momentos las fosas nasales de Ántrax comenzaron a escurrir sangre, al igual que su boca, sus oídos y sus ojos. El afectado solo jadeó profundamente de dolor mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo agonizante por la tortura interna.

...

Lentamente los caballeros terminaban de asesinar a todos los presos de la Ciudadela sin dejar rastro de vida. Al terminar con la matanza se juntaron detrás de su líder.

-Estamos a mano- habló este con su voz demoniaca

El adolescente tragó en seco asintiendo con lentitud.

-Vámonos.

El cydoniano se giró alejándose del lugar junto con su clan y mientras se marchaban Finn gimió de alivio observando como los caballeros se alejaban más y más perdiéndose entre el mar rojo que habían provocado. Suspiró pesadamente tras quedar solo, sentía como su adrenalina seguía fluyendo aun en su interior corriendo por sus venas. Sin preámbulos por delante levantó sus armas colocándoselas en la espalda, con una intención bien formada emprendió paso avanzando por la prisión de cristal.

...

Continuaba corriendo entre los cristales que se levantaban y amontonaban entre sí, el rastro de sangre que los caballeros habían profanado corría extendiéndose por el mar sin detenerse, al igual que sus ambiciones. La nebulosa de la Ciudadela se tornó más profunda y magnifica que antes; el joven sentía su corazón latir impetuosamente con cada paso que daba, pronto decidiría el destino final de Ooo.

El camino parecía haber llegado al destino, ante sus ojos, un gigantesco coliseo de cristal que conectaba con un largo puente del mismo se levantaba en la gloria. A los alrededores del templo se encontraban los espíritus de los nueve pecados de la Ciudadela que habían sido esparcidos por Argus, los espíritus se encontraban girando alrededor del coliseo, como los electrones giraban en torno a los protones y neutrones. En el comienzo del puente también yacían cadáveres en descomposición con lanzas incrustadas en sus cuerpos, el aroma de estos no le perjudicaba en nada, pues ahora él era el amo de sus vidas. Finn se detuvo ante el puente y respiró con pesadez delante del coliseo, el momento había llegado… pensante y decidido creó en su mente la cara de su hermosa princesa, su razón de ser, su motivo para vivir, sonrió amargamente.

-No me abandones por favor- musitó dando el primer paso

-_Nunca_- escuchó una dulce y suave voz en el viento

El adolecente asintió un par de veces y siguió avanzando por el puente de cristal.


	15. La batalla final

.

Y de esta manera se acerca la última de sus batallas. Ha venido a por su venganza, y la obtendrá. Ahora no es más que una máquina de matar sin remordimientos, sin piedad, sin compasión. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Finn? ¿En qué te has convertido amigo mío? El amor te ha cegado, pero además ella misma sabe que has cambiado muy en el fondo. Ruego por que todo salga bien. Tu misión toca a su fin, el sueño está a la vista, debes hacerle frente a la obscuridad más negra de todas y derrotarla. Si llegáis a hacerlo podrás devolverle la vida a tu querida princesa y a sí mismo podrás devolverle a Ooo lo que le perteneció.

Con una decisión increíble avanzaba por el puente sin detenerse. Tras llegar miró cuidadosamente a sus alrededores y se adentró con paso lento al enorme coliseo de cristal, en el cual, miles de esqueletos viejos se encontraban sentados en las tribunas dando alusión a la plebe preparada para ver la tan ansiada pelea entre los gladiadores. Diez pilares sostenían las gradas cimentadas, mismos que se encontraban ahogados y enroscados entre enormes ramas espinosas; en la plataforma de batalla el humano notó que el agua cubría parte de ella a un pequeño nivel, no más allá de sus empeines.

Casi por impulso observó hacia un costado de la gran arena y ahí se encontró con la pesadilla antaña de Ooo contra la que alguna vez combatió en su pasado. Su abominable enemigo le daba la espalda sin notar la presencia del adolescente para hacerle frente. Finn tragó en seco, su adrenalina se expandió al instante por sus venas, sin embargo trató de mantener la calma caminando un poco hacia él. Algo en su interior lo llenó de esperanza y fe, algo que para él fue simplemente valentía o tenacidad.

-¡Padre! ¡¿Veis ahora de lo que soy capaz?!- recriminaba el Lich mirando hacia el cielo- Tú ayudas a todos los que claman a vuestro nombre, pero yo he dejado tu creación en la ruina, extinguí a casi todos los humanos, e incluso vencí al último de ellos aun con el alma de la muerte en su interior, ¿Y no haces nada? ¡No merecía ser exiliado de tu gloria! Solo quería ser como tú, te tenía envidia, y ahora nos hemos separado, no es justo- negó en desaprobación- ¿Por qué Padre? ¡¿Por qué ellos y no yo?!- preguntaba con profundo sentimiento

Callaría inmediatamente al sentir la presencia de aquel guerrero tocando el coliseo con sus pies. Al saberlo sonrió con cinismo para sí y dio media vuelta notándolo diferente a la última vez que lo vio.

-Finn… has regresado incluso de tu propio reino. ¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer Padre?- volvió a ver al cielo- ¿Reenviar a tu guerrero caído para hacerme frente?- decía prestando nueva atención al joven- Sigues siendo solamente un pobre mortal.

-No he venido aquí para escucharte Lich, he venido a por mí venganza. Llegó el momento de hacerte pagar por todo, no se me ha olvidado lo que hiciste en mí, me quitaste lo que más quería en la vida, y ahora te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho maldito monstruo- habló el joven con seriedad portando ambas espadas en mano

-Jajajajaja- río el Lich- tú Finn, no tienes ni idea de lo que es realmente un monstruo- dijo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

En esos momentos el ser obscuro se encorvó y juntando sus puños mientras hacía presión en estos apretó fuertemente. De pronto seis afiladas patas de tarántula emergieron de su espalda, cada una de las puntas estaban abrazadas en llamas. Finn se limitó a abrir los ojos y su boca de sorpresa al ver en lo que se había convertido.

-Para cuando acabe contigo no tendrás ojos esta noche, ni orejas o lengua. Caminarás por tu reino ciego, sordo y mudo y todos las almas dirán: "Este es Finn, el tonto que creyó que podía vencer al señor de las tinieblas"

-Se acabó la charla. ¡Es hora de pelear!- gritó el adolescente corriendo hacia él

Tras tenerlo cerca y soltarle el primer ataque el enemigo trabó con sus patas ambas espadas logrando inmovilizarlas, Finn se separó rápidamente y dando un veloz giro remató a lo cual el Lich solo se deslizó por las sombras a través del agua esquivando el golpe que le había lanzado. Las embestidas siguieron y esta vez fue el ser obscuro quien decidió atacar usando las afiladas patas de tarántula, primero soltó dos golpes al mismo tiempo dejando un rastro de fuego en el aire, cada filo fue desviado por la espada de la muerte y la de sangre de demonio, rápidamente el Lich soltó un ataque por arriba, otro hacia abajo y finalmente al costado, dos fueron bloqueados pero en el último golpe Finn tuvo que girar por el suelo para no salir herido. Al estar de pie el humano continuó con la serie de brazadas y técnicas las cuales eran adivinadas por el Lich sin dificultad alguna. Al cabo de unos cuantos golpes ambos quedaron de frente con sus armas oponiéndose a las del otro, fue la obscuridad quien aventó al humano con su pie para alejarlo de él.

-Observa con atención, así será cuando te arranque los ojos y no puedas ver miserable mortal- decía al momento de volverse invisible

El adolescente impactado por lo susodicho miró a todos lados ansioso de saber la ubicación de su enemigo; pronto observó el movimiento del agua alzarse revelando los pasos de su rival y así comenzó a atacar a ellos pero los golpes eran fallidos a pesar de concentrarse en el movimiento de las ondas. De inmediato fue recibido por dos golpes en la mejilla los cuales lo obligaron a retroceder por la fuerza, Finn tiró una brazada al aire pero esta fue detenida, rápidamente sintió un golpe en el estómago provocándole escupir sangre de la boca y tirar la espada de demonio, sintió uno más y otro más, a cada golpe recibido la sangre brotaba de sus labios, finalmente el cuerpo del joven fue golpeado y aventado violentamente hacia uno de los pilares donde una enorme espina atravesó el cuerpo carnoso un poco más debajo de la clavícula derecha. Al recibir el impacto Finn no pudo evitar jadear de un dolor profundo mientras dejaba caer su única espada a un costado… el líquido rojizo comenzó a correr por su pecho dando aviso a una herida grave y a una desventaja grave.

-Haaaaa- gimió por lo bajo apretando sus dientes entre sí para soportar el tan profundo dolor

Estando ensartado en el gran espino y casi sin poder moverse el adolescente se percató que la espada de sangre de demonio se dirigía a él girando por los aires, astutamente movió su cuello a un lado para que la espada no atravesara su cabeza con el feroz filo; tras esquivar el arma el Lich se reveló en cuerpo esperando a su adversario con un semblante de odio en su rostro. El joven notó la espera con cizaña; suspirando profundamente y con dolor opuso fuerza para que el espino se desenterrara de su cuerpo, cada centímetro que recorría era una horrible tortura para él. Cayó en suelo de rodillas tomándose de su pecho, manchándose de sangre las manos, esperando que el sufrimiento cesara un poco. Al pasar unos segundos se colocó de pie y desenterrando la espada de demonio volvió a portar ambas armas apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías pelear?- musitó con el ceño fruncido

Tomando la iniciativa volvió a correr hacia él para seguir con la intensa batalla. Bloqueos, contraataques, esquives y golpes se daban a cada momento; en un punto dado del combate el Lich braceó hacia adelante con su mano derecha y al instante tres rápidos golpes similares a ráfagas salieron de sus patas alargándose al mismo tiempo para golpear a Finn, los golpes acompañados de fuego chocaron en la pierna del humano obligándolo a doblar la rodilla por el ardor y dolor combinados seguidos de un pequeño jadeo, sin embargo no tardó mucho en incorporarse después de notar que su rival se acercaba a él preparado para volver a atacar.

Finn esquivó el primer ataque bloqueando rápidamente el segundo, el tercero fue desviado por la espada de demonio y astutamente remató con un corte el cual provocó que una de las patas del Lich fuera rebanada. Esta acción realizada molestó demasiado al ser obscuro así que juntando el poder de las tinieblas cargó su mano con poder soltando un puñetazo hacia su adversario, el humano al percatarse del golpe interpuso las espadas cruzándolas entre sí para soportar el brutal ataque. Siendo recibido fue obligado a doblegarse un poco permaneciendo ya en esa posición, poderosos choques eléctricos empezaron a brotar a sus alrededores pues la energía era demasiada que tal parecía sucedería un terremoto… los esqueletos que permanecían en las gradas se fueron desarmando y algunos de ellos desintegrando, lentamente el suelo empezó a vibrar, los pies del adolescente comenzaron a sumirse en la piedra y el agua empezó a evaporarse por completo.

Oponiéndose con una resistencia sin igual el joven seguía soportando tanto poder mientras se debilitaba a cada segundo, ambas espadas tanto de la muerte como la de sangre de demonio se llegaron a agrietar unos centímetros a causa de la obscuridad. Finalmente el adolescente se dejó vencer al no poder seguir resistiendo tanta magnitud y siento vencido salió volando unos metros del terreno al momento que las vibraciones de coliseo cesaron. Teniendo tiempo de crear una estrategia el Lich se apartó de un gran salto y estando alejado pisó el suelo con fuerza haciendo desprender un gran trozo de roca al aire la cual al ser liberada fue pateada directo a su oponente, Finn giró por el suelo burlando el gran pedazo de piedra pero acto seguido el ser obscuro repitió lo mismo, esta vez el joven saltó y apoyándose sobre esta atacó por los aires al ser obscuro el cual lo recibió con una afilada extremidad, el chico reaccionó al instante bloqueando el ataque por los aires y al caer siguieron combatiendo, espadas contra extremidades.

Los golpes sonaban abruptamente, los movimientos de cada uno apenas eran adivinados y esquivados por el otro, la obscuridad volvió a atacar alargando sus extremidades pero en esta ocasión su ataque fue anticipado y bloqueado desprendiendo un poco de azufre por el fuego y el metal… ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido. Cuatro, cinco golpes fueron suficientes para que el Lich bajara un poco la guardia, tras notarlo el joven actuó de inmediato… después de haber desviado un ataque que iba a su pierna Finn tomó una de las patas de tarántula y la cortó provocándole un dolor intenso a su rival, la obscuridad quiso golpearlo pero su ataque fue interrumpido por tres cortes en su cuerpo que lo obligaron a retroceder y finalmente caer al suelo un poco herido.

-¡Aggh!- gimoteó tomándose de sus vestimentas- ¡¿Tú, osas desafiarme?! ¡¿Tú?!- gritó al momento de colocarse de pie- ¡¿Qué hasta ahora lo has hecho peor que yo?! ¡Yo me revelé por motivos de justicia para todos aquellos desiguales ante la ley!… y entonces ÉL te creó, a su imagen- decía señalándolo con asco- tú, la creación imperfecta ¡¿Y yo debía postrarme ante ti?!- cuestionó acercándose a él- Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para destruirte. Es hora de revelar tu más grande miedo, ¡Sé testigo del poder de las tinieblas!

Diciendo eso el Lich pegó un grito de furia acercando sus manos entre sí y tras separarlas abrió un portal espacio-tiempo el cual comenzó a crecer emanando de él un fuerte viento de atracción. La energía empezó a jalar a Finn hacia el vórtice acompañada de algunos relámpagos que surgían de él.

-¡Nunca!- rugió enterrando el pico de la cadena de Lampréa en el suelo para no sucumbir

La cadena pronto hizo una poderosa tensión con el cuerpo del joven tirando de ella, al notarlo el Lich frunció el ceño separando más sus manos, el vórtice creció en gran manera al igual que el poder de atracción. La energía aportada fue demasiado fuerte que provocó que la cadena de Lampréa terminara por romperse haciendo que el adolescente fuera tragado por el portal hacia la dimensión que el ser obscuro había creado.

-¡Haaaaaaaah… … …!

…

Descendía por los aires a gran velocidad, adentrándose a otro ambiente nebuloso-espacial acompañado de estrellas y un agujero negro que estaba devorándose a un planeta. En el proceso notó que algunos meteoritos bombardeaban a uno más mientras este se desintegraba lentamente. Caos era lo único que divisaba a sus alrededores.

-Has aprendido muchas formas de acabar con tus enemigos Finn…- habló el Lich mientras él seguía cayendo- la carne que arde; huesos que se rompen. Pero cuando rompes el espíritu de un hombre es cuando lo destruyes realmente.- terminó decir al momento en que el joven caía fuertemente en una plataforma en medio de la nada quebrando las piedras- ¿Reconoces este lugar humano? Me sorprendería si así fuera, pero no es el lugar lo que importa sino el miedo más grande que encontrarás ahí dentro.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que su cuerpo tomara fuerzas necesarias… Finn elevó la vista hacia adelante topándose con una casa construida de lodo y barro… desgastado y sin energías a causa de sus heridas se colocó de pie avanzando hacia ella tambaleándose de un lado a otro en el proceso, su alma estaba casi consumida por completo. Al llegar a la entrada recargó una mano en la puerta y tomó aire pensando lo peor ¿Qué podría ser aquello a lo que tanto le temía? ¿A qué pesadilla había dado forma la obscuridad? Aturdido mentalmente pateó la puerta con fuerzas dejando al descubierto su más grande temor.

Dentro de la casa observó a la Princesa Flama, la cual se encontraba de rodillas en el centro de esta encadenada de brazos y piernas con un vestido blanco desgarrado cubriendo sus partes íntimas y un tanto más de su cuerpo. No había más en la habitación que su presencia.

-¡Finn! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!- preguntó con temor la elemental al verlo

-Por Glob ¿Puede esto ser real?- musitó el humano asombrado de su presencia- ¡Phoebe!- gritó corriendo hasta ella- Tranquila, tranquila, todo va a estar bien te lo prometo- se apresuró a decir mientras trataba de romper las cadenas con la espada de la muerte

-Finn…

-¿Qué ocurre?- habló agitadamente el joven prestándole atención

-¿Qué es lo que se escucha allá afuera?- cuestionó la princesa con temor

-¿Afuera? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No hay nadie afuera amor.

-Lo escucho claramente, hay alguien más allá afuera, por favor ve a revisar ¡Ve a revisar!- suplicó la joven de fuego

Casi como una orden Finn asintió con torpeza saliendo inmediatamente de la casa. Al estar afuera escuchó claramente que en efecto… un extraño sonido provenía de las orillas, un sonido similar a lo que él había hecho tantas veces. Con cautela se fue acercando hasta el borde y asomó su cabeza por este inmutándose al instante pues de las orillas iban subiendo varios humanos idénticos a él. A diferencia del Finn original sus clones usaban su típica ropa de aventura azulada sin el gorro de oso polar.

-Imposible- susurró alejándose del desfiladero

Los primeros tres clones que habían emergido se colocaron de pie permitiéndose ser mejor examinados por el joven… estos poseían una postura demasiado encorvada, sus pasos eran como saltos torpes que daban de un lado a otro acompañados de sonidos extraños provenientes de su boca, cada uno de ellos tenía únicamente de arma la espada de sangre de demonio y en su cabeza estaba presente una máscara similar a la cara del Lich.

Pronto fueron emergiendo más y más clones de los costados obligando a Finn a adentrarse a la casa para proteger a su novia.

-Jajajajaja, no olvides lo que has hecho Finn, tú mismo fuiste quien selló su propio destino, desde ese momento…- se hizo escuchar la voz del ser obscuro con burla en su habla

El corazón del héroe empezó a acelerarse rápidamente por los nervios y el coraje que sentía al escuchar las palabras de su enemigo.

-¡Lich! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme! ¡Salvaré a la Princesa Flama!- gritó mirando hacia arriba

Tras decir esto corrió hasta la joven de fuego y colocándose delante de ella esperó a sus enemigos en posición defensiva empuñando ambas espadas.

-"Phoebe, no temas, yo te protegeré"- pensó para sí mismo sin despegar la vista de enfrente

**(**Es muy necesario que pongan en YouTube y escuchen mientras leen el siguiente Soundtrack para que la batalla tenga mucha más intensidad y emoción: "**_**God Of War III Soundtrack - Zeus Wrath Divine**_**"**) **

Los primeros clones entraron a la casa saltando con torpeza, Finn los esperó ansiosamente en su lugar y tras tenerlos cerca de él comenzó con la batalla infernal.

Cada vez que mataba a una de sus réplicas estas caían envueltas en sangre y sus cuerpos se volvían de arena que era llevada por el viento.

Bloqueaba los ataques que eran para él y para la joven, sus adversarios se tardaban un poco en atacar y eso le beneficiaba a Finn… por momentos tenía que descuidarse de sí mismo para proteger a su novia la cual se encontraba totalmente indefensa, por esa misma razón los clones lograban herir los brazos, el pecho y la espalda del humano quien apenas anticipaba el ataque para no ser lastimado de gravedad. Pronto la casa en la cual se encontraban se fue desprendiendo totalmente por un brutal aire y de las orillas Finn observó cómo emergían más de sus réplicas a diferencia de que estas ya no poseían la espada de sangre de demonio sino la cadena de Lampréa.

-¡Artheurt picúron!- gritó uno de ellos atacándolo con la cadena

Finn antepuso la espada de la muerte provocando que esta se enroscara en ella impidiendo así el golpe, por la nueva atención uno de los clones se trepó en su espalda y empezó a someterlo usando las puntas de metal entre su cuello; esto le dio tiempo a los demás para acercarse a la Princesa Flama y tratar de herirla.

-¡Finn ayúdame por favor!- gritó la chica

-¡Aléjense de ella!- advirtió quitándose al clon que tenía encima con un golpe y matándolo al instante

Al quedar libre el adolescente corrió hasta un par de ellos quienes ya estaban listos para azotar a la princesa evitando el ataque, acontecido el bloqueo destruyó a ambos rebanándoles la cabeza sin piedad más sin embargo escuchó el gemir de la elemental a causa de otro clon quien le había atacado por la espalda, furioso por la osadía Finn enterró con furia la espada de la muerte en él y continuó combatiendo siendo golpeado en varias ocasiones tras ser demasiados.

-¡Ramboratis khalciom!- dijo otro humano atacándole

La pelea era muy intensa. Desesperación, coraje, cansancio y dolor era lo que sentía el humano, no podía creer que la batalla no llegara su final, tal parecía que iba a ser infinita a pesar de que ya emergían muy pocas de sus réplicas por las orillas.

En pleno combate uno de los humanos logró sujetar con su cadena la espalda de sangre de demonio y arrebatándosela al héroe la azotó abruptamente contra el suelo provocando que esta se partiera a la mitad liberando su esencia demoniaca, la acción inmutó y llenó de ira al joven quien atacó con rabia siendo interrumpido tras escuchar el grito de Phoebe. Prestando nueva atención quiso ir con ella para defenderle pero sus intenciones fueron de nuevo suspendidas por un clon quien le hizo un corte en la pierna.

-Aghh- gimoteó doblegándose con dolor

-¡Finn! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ahh!- jadeó también la princesa al recibir un par de azotes en la espalda

-¡No! ¡Haaaaaaa! ¡Es suficiente!- reventó colocándose de pie

Frunciendo el ceño junto con sus mandíbulas apretó la empuñadura de su espada sintiendo un ardor inmenso en la mano, sin importarle pegó un enorme rugido al cielo y soltó una cruenta brazada a uno de las réplicas… inmediatamente el filo de la espada cortó ferozmente al espacio-tiempo y de este salieron varias almas rojizas-negras que atacaron a los humanos atravesándolos por la mitad rápidamente. Mientras los espíritus seguían atacando a los clones Finn actuó ayudándolos con su espada impactado por el poder que había emanado de su furia.

Finalmente los clones dejaron de emerger y a su vez las almas que le habían ayudado desaparecieron adentrándose de nueva cuenta a la espada.

**...**

Finn había logrado lo imposible… había logrado salvar a la Princesa Flama de una muerte segura.

-Finn, por favor has que se detengan- suplicó Phoebe totalmente lastimada

-¡¿Lo ves Lich?! ¡Te la llevaste una vez! ¡Pero nunca la volverás a tener!- le recriminó

-¡No puedes salvarla Finn! Por tu causa empezó todo esto, fuiste tú el culpable de tantas muertes inocentes, de tanto sufrimiento, todo fue por amor pero al final todo resultó en caos ¿Y aun así te haces llamar héroe? Toda acción tiene una consecuencia, hay que pagar un precio por todo lo que se gana.

-No ese precio- musitó agachando la cabeza- no quiero que vuelva a morir.

-¡Ningún precio es tan grande bravo guerrero! ¡Lo único que te quedará será la desesperación!

En esos instantes el adolescente se encorvó tomándose de la cabeza sintiendo un terrible dolor en ella… lentamente en su tez se le fue formando una máscara similar a la cara del Lich la cual trató de dominarlo.

-¡Argh! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Sal de mí!

-Prepárate para volver a presenciar tu más grande miedo humano.

Sin poder resistirse más al dominio de la obscuridad el joven aventó la espada de la muerte hacia la Princesa Flama quien la recibió sin permitirle siquiera gemir.

-¡Noooooooo!- gritó Finn cayendo de rodillas mientras estiraba una de sus manos- No otra vez…- susurró derramando una lágrima al momento en que la máscara desaparecía de su cara

El terreno en el cual se encontraba cambió drásticamente llevándole de nuevo al coliseo de cristal en donde habían combatido.

-Finn… estoy muy decepcionado de ti- habló el Lich empuñando la espada de la muerte en sus huesudas manos- corrompiste tu alma sin logar salvarla. Hasta la pequeña Lara creyó en ti, no le importó morir para darte el poder de su protector para combatirme, tenía tanta fe en ti. Solo ÉL tiene el poder para derrotarme. Y esta vez, me encargaré personalmente de que jamás vuelvas a salir de tu reino- dijo alzando la espada

Recordando por última vez el rostro de su amada cerró sus ojos preparado para el momento; el ser obscuro no se hizo esperar y así atravesó la espalda del héroe por la mitad.

-¡No! No puede ser- decía retrocediendo con temor

El Lich miró como el pecho y las manos del humano comenzaron a resplandecer de una luz blanca radiante. Al abrir sus ojos Finn se notó a sí mismo de rodillas con la espada atravesada en su pecho; inmediatamente se colocó de pie y sintiéndose indiferente pero lleno de un increíble poder le soltó un brutal golpe a su enemigo con el puño… acto seguido repitió lo mismo un par de veces terminando con una patada que obligó a la obscuridad a caer boca abajo tallándose con el suelo.

-No es justo- dijo este arrastrándose por el suelo

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras el joven se acercó a él y lo levantó del piso atacándole esta vez con un brillante látigo rojizo que hizo emanar de su mano derecha, uno… dos… tres… cuatro azotes bastaron para que el Lich retrocediera en gran manera, estando alejado el adolescente atravesó el cuerpo de su rival con el látigo jalándolo hacia él para recibirle con un golpe en la nuca dirigido hacia abajo. El puñetazo tuvo tal magnitud que provocó que el suelo se hiciera trizas al recibir la cara del ser obscuro, finalmente estando bajo sus pies Finn pateó el rostro de este alejándolo varios metros de su presencia.

-Es hora de terminar con esto- musitó desenterrándose la espada de su cuerpo

Dando pesados pasos se le fue acercando y tras tenerlo de frente imitó la acción que él había hecho antes. El Lich recibió el filo de la espada en el suelo oponiendo resistencia para que el metal no se incrustara más en su cuerpo. Notoriamente de su cuerpo se fue liberando una energía obscura en forma de humo.

-Tonto… ninguno de los dos vivirá si el otro muere…- habló la obscuridad con pesadez

-Entonces ninguno de los dos lo hará, no me importa ser destruido, solo me importa que mi propósito se cumpla- dijo el humano profundizando más el arma de la muerte

-¡Arggg!

Un enorme cataclismo se produjo en esos instantes, el coliseo de cristal se empezó a destruir roca por roca y de los costados comenzaron a caer rayos. Finn tomó entonces al Lich por la cara e imprimiendo fuerzas jaló su mandíbula contra su parte superior mientras el humo que desprendía la obscuridad le rodeaba. Las fuerzas del Lich eran inútiles, por más oposición que pusiera sabía que saldría derrotado.

-No moriré Finn, tú me volverás a ver, te lo aseguro- le dijo telepáticamente

-¡Cállate!- ordenó el joven con rabia

Finalmente un aura blanca los envolvió a ambos y elevándose al cielo se dispersó por todos lados abriendo un portal hacia Ooo, el aura del bien y el mal llenó de un color blanco a toda la tierra acompañada de un sonoro y ensordecedor trueno dejando así un rastro de obscuridad en la Ciudadela antes de que el portal se cerrara perpetuamente.

**...**


	16. Esclavos de la libertad

.

Las horas habían transcurrido escabrosamente, un ambiente nubloso se hacía presente en la desastrosa tierra de Ooo la cual había vuelto a ser lo que había sido. Ni el más mínimo sonido natural se escuchaba a los alrededores. La brisa caía suavemente en el verde pasto donde yacía una vampiresa tendida boca abajo con su cabello cubriéndole; lentamente el agua de los arroyos fluyó y con este el sonido del agua quien penetró los oídos de Marceline.

Mientras tanto, en el reino de fuego…

Aquella joven de fuego que se encontraba recostada en la cama abrió los ojos inconscientemente siendo calada por la luz que provenía del exterior. Poco a poco se fue colocando de pie desentendida y al estarlo miró a sus alrededores saliendo así de su habitación cubriéndose de la luz.

Todo era caos…

-Por Glob… Finn- musitó Phoebe con amargura observando a sus alrededores mientras se tocaba el vientre

**...**

Ahora todo estaba cumplido, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como eran antes gracias al joven héroe que había logrado su más grande hazaña de toda su vida. Pero ¿Dónde estás Finn? ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? Ruego porque nada malo te haya pasado.


	17. Al final solo habrá caos

.

18 años después…

Era una noche obscura, temerosa y fría en la cual los árboles y los pinos eran azotados por el fuerte viento infernal que se propiciaba en esos momentos. La luna llena brillaba en lo más alto de su esplendor, la única capaz de ver más allá de la obscuridad y del abismo.

No tan lejos de ahí se encontraba él, en un enorme y viejo castillo abandonado, su apariencia daba de unos veinte o treinta años de edad, estaba sentado en un trono de piedra rodeado por grandes trozos de la misma, lamentándose por lo que había pasado tiempo atrás. Cortinas a su lado color bermellón permanecían portando él una gabardina color vino la cual llegaba al suelo, sin camisa, una hebilla con la cara de la muerte se encontraba en su cintura junto con un pantalón negro sujeto a esta… sus pies… eran descubiertos en su totalidad… se lamentaba profundamente en silencio mientras la luna resplandecía en el interior del castillo permitiéndole divisibilidad; su cabello ligeramente alargado… el cual algún día fue dorado como el sol no era más dorado, ahora había pasado a ser obscuro como la noche pues el mal habitaba en su cuerpo desde ese día.

Finn se encontraba en el trono de piedra respirando pesadamente por las fosas nasales, manteniendo cada una de sus manos en los extremos de este.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas; el joven miró a una de sus manos, en ella un anillo creado de roca volcánica y lava permanecía, recordaba a su amada a la perfección. Su rabia le pesa… la tristeza… lo asfixia… únicamente negó con la cabeza y se levantó del trono comenzando a caminar por el castillo meditando con mesura. Los grandes y extensos pasadizos eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna, Finn se paseaba acariciando una mesa de madera destruida, muchas velas y veladoras se encontraban distribuidas a los costados, se colocó frente a un espejo y en él no vio más que una silueta obscura rodear todo… decepcionado y frustrado siguió con su camino. Finalmente llegó hasta el último piso de este quedándose quieto, pasó saliva ligeramente tras escuchar afuera del castillo una enorme tribulación de caballeros que seguro venían a hacerle frente como muchos antes que ellos, el humano se giró prestando atención al desorden y salió por el gran balcón tras abrir la enorme puerta con su gravedad para ver de qué se trataba. En efecto… grandes cantidades de caballeros venían preparados para retarlo.

Finn miró hacia abajo paseando su vista mientras fruncía el ceño… numerosos ejércitos de caballeros con armaduras, espadas y antorchas llegaban para tratar de destruirlo. El joven apretó ambos puños de coraje y pegó un par de gritos mirando al cielo, en esos momentos su cuerpo se convirtió en energía obscura en forma de torbellino la cual despedía bolas de luz azul brillante, tras quedar envuelto en la energía se elevó al cielo y volando por este descendió a gran velocidad, los caballeros asombrados por lo acontecido se quedaron mirando como el humo negro descendía hasta que este chocó contra el suelo, al recibir el impacto grandes cantidades de guerreros salieron volando de ahí, el ataque fue tan brutal que sumió el perímetro donde chocó. Finn apareció de nuevo en forma humana inclinado mientras su puño se encontraba en el suelo, después de levantarse serpenteó su mano desprendiendo de ella un látigo rojizo brillante para atacar a sus adversarios, otra enorme cantidad de guerreros salieron disparados, rápidamente el humano desapareció dejando un rastro de materia obscura y apareció en medio de otro grupo de caballeros, estos voltearon asombrados por lo que había pasado, sin pensarlo atacó de nuevo a los gladiadores dando un latigazo… estos al recibir el golpe fueron lanzados varios metros del lugar, Finn volvió a desaparecer para volver a hacerlo en otro punto y los volvió a atacar… uno… dos… tres golpes con su látigo bastaron para que este desapareciera y para que los caballeros redujeran poderosamente su número en gran manera.

Los restantes se inmutaron por verlo y algunos valientes decidieron correr a atacarle, el joven sonrió con arrogancia y levantando un poco sus dos manos del suelo salieron otras más las cuales sujetaron los pies de los caballeros y los jalaban hacia abajo, Finn se giró rápidamente y aplaudió una sola vez para que de esta manera al chocar sus manos un viento salvaje soplara haciendo volar a otro puñado de guerreros, después de ello pudo admirar como los retadores se hacían a un lado mientras levantaban sus espadas repetidas veces y daban gritos de victoria pues una enorme máquina de madera con forma humana se estaba levantando del suelo lentamente hasta quedar de pie, el humano la miró desde lo bajo y puso cara seria… caminó hacia ella tomando entre su mano la cabeza de un guerrero aún vivo y alzándolo hacia esta mordió su cuello sacándole a la víctima un grito de dolor, el cadáver del guerrero se consumió en esos instantes y Finn dejó la armadura en el suelo… decidido su cuerpo volvió a desintegrarse por el torbellino de materia obscura haciendo frente a la máquina de madera por los aires esta vez con una forma de halcón aleteando a su adversario, al chocar el halcón atravesó la máquina y esta instantáneamente se desplomó sin oportunidad de poder atacar. Sin embargo otras dos máquinas se habían levantado preparadas para combatir, el halcón pegó un fuerte alarido y voló velozmente hacia las demás construcciones arquitectónicas.

**...**

Minutos después…

Ningún caballero seguía de pie o con vida, todo era muerte y destrucción a los alrededores, Finn había acabado con todos y cada uno de ellos, o eso era lo que pensaba. Otro joven al cual daba la espalda llegó hasta el lugar, tenía el cabello anaranjado y este poseía aspecto de una flama levemente erguida con dos pequeños mechones en cada costado de su cara, su rostro era similar al del quien tenía enfrente y su anatomía similar a la de quien el humano amaba, Finn se percató de que aún quedaba alguien con vida y volteó lentamente, al hacerlo observó cómo ese ser desglosaba la espada de la muerte y la alzaba colocándosela a un lado de él, el joven Finn hundió un poco las cejas con cara seria, pero en esos mismos instantes cambió esa mirada y sonrió con cinismo.

Ambos rivales se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos y después de ello cada uno corrió hasta el otro para dar inicio a la gran batalla.


End file.
